Ad Vitam Aeternam
by raccooncitizen
Summary: Lara Crofts neues Abenteuer. Fortsetzung von Angel of Darkness, unter Anderem inklusive Kurtis, unter Berücksichtigung von Legend. Genauere Info im 1. Kapitel. vorläufige Schauplätze: London, Salt Lake, Lissabon, Dom.Rep, Israel, Rom. Kapitel 16 in Arbeit
1. 01 Isla Beata, Dominikanische Republik

_Disclaimer_: Ich leihe mir nur die Tomb Raider-Charaktere für kurze Zeit zum Spielen aus. Das hindert mich aber trotzdem nicht daran, mir sie zum Geburtstag/Weihnachten/Ostern zu wünschen. :B Mir gehört nur die Story.

**Wichtige Anmerkung zum Verständnis der Handlung**: Ich stütze mich auf die Vorgeschehnisse der Tomb Raider-Spiele und nicht auf die Filme. Demzufolge existiert hier auch kein Hillary, Bryce, Alex West und Terry Sheridan und auch keine Ereignisse, die dort stattgefunden haben. Laras Vater trägt also nicht den Namen Richard, sondern ist bekannt als Henshingly.

Die Beschreibung des Anwesens kommt aus Tomb Raider 3, wo Lara allein mit ihrem Butler Jeeves Winston lebt. Auf Zip und Alister habe ich verzichtet: Lara ist ein großes Mädchen und ist auf so viel Hilfe gar nicht angewiesen – aus den Teilen 1-6 war das mehr als deutlich! Außerdem bekommt sie während der Story ausreichend Unterstützung aus verschiedenen Quellen, hehe.

– was ich aber aus TR:Legend bruchstückhaft übernommen habe, ist das sogenannte Abenteuer um Excalibur etc., das Lara vielleicht zwar als aufreibend, dennoch aber nicht wirklich als totalen Nervenkitzel empfunden hatte. Den Magnethaken wird sie ab und zu aber trotzdem benutzen

Genug gefaselt, … ich wünsch euch viel Spaß! – eure Chrissy

* * *

**01. Isla Beata, Dominikanische Republik.**

Der Tempel war dunkel, geheimnisvoll, bedrohlich. Nur einige rare, blasse Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch winzige Spalten der hohen Decke ins Innere, erhellten die winzigen Staubpartikel und erzeugten die Illusion eines sanften nebelartigen Films. Die drückende Luft kratzte die Lungen der britischen Archäologin, erstickte sie fast. Die mulmigen Gefühle und Erinnerungen an Ägypten, die sie durch ihre jüngsten Abenteuer in Bolivien und Ghana verdrängt geglaubt hatte, stiegen allmählich wieder auf und verstärkten sich von Minute zu Minute. Vorsichtig bewältigte Lara Croft mit einer Magnesiumfackel das Labyrinth, gewahr, dass eine falsche Bewegung jede Sekunde einen tödlichen Mechanismus auslösen könnte. Dennoch war sie fest entschlossen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen - eine wertvoller Reliquie winkte im Herzen dieses versteckten Tempels, eine ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter große goldene Statuette eines arawakischen Schutzgeistes.

Vor ihr befanden sich drei Stufen, die in einen endlos scheinenden, engen Tunnel führten. Allein die Tatsache, dass die porösen Wände eindeutig zu viele Vertiefungen und Löcher aufwiesen, hielt sie davon ab, sofort ins Dunkle hinabzusteigen. Undefinierbare Knochen und Skelette lagen in wenigen Metern Entfernung auf dem Boden, von dem kräftigen gelborangenen Licht der Fackel unnatürlich, ja fast schon grotesk, hervorgehoben. Lara ging in die Hocke, hob etwas Sand auf und ließ es sanft aus ihrer Handfläche rieseln: ein simples Ritual, welches ihr ein alter griechischer Freund ans Herz gelegt hatte und dazu diente, Gedanken zu sammeln, zu fokussieren und zu analysieren – sobald das letzte Sandkorn auf dem Boden gelandet war, war die Bedenkzeit vorbei und die Entscheidung musste gefällt werden. Die Archäologin verharrte einige Momente in dieser Position, um die Konstruktion einer möglichen Falle abschätzen zu können.

Zu gut konnte sie sich an die Pfeile in Peru erinnern, die prompt herausschossen, sobald man eine bestimmte Trittfläche berührte. Eine andere Möglichkeit bot sich in Form einer Stachelwand, die einen Passierenden entweder von der Decke oder aus den Seiten überraschen und sofort aufspießen würde. Lara richtete ihren Blick nach oben. Direkt über der ersten Fliese befand sich ein großes, von Schlingpflanzen bedecktes Loch in der Decke, das sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als das Ende einer Rampe herausstellte. Ein großes Objekt, vielleicht ein rollender Steinbrocken, konnte problemlos durch diese Öffnung fallen und den Durchgang versperren. Allmählich wurde die Magnesiumfackel schwächer. Lara warf sie weit in den Tunnel hinein und ihre Überlegungen wurden sofort bestätigt: Kaum hatte die Fackel den Boden berührt, schossen zwei mit Stacheln versehrte Scheiben aus den Seiten hinaus, stießen aneinander und zogen sich blitzschnell wieder zurück. Sie wartete auf das donnernde Poltern von oben, doch nichts geschah. Lara atmete durch.

Es musste einen Weg durch den Tunnel geben. Die Britin trat zurück und tastete Wände und Decke nach weiteren auffälligen Öffnungen, Hebeln oder Druckstellen ab, doch leider vergebens. Sie kehrte zur dreistufigen Treppe zurück, entzündete eine weitere Fackel und ließ ihren Blick die Deckenkonstruktion streifen. Wie ein zähes Geflecht von Wurzeln übernetzten Jahrzehnte alte Schlingpflanzen die die niedrige Decke hinter der großen Öffnung. Lara klemmte den hellen Magnesiumstab zwischen ihre Zähne und riss einige Sprossen heraus, um die Struktur der Decke auszumachen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein doch recht auffälliger Wuchs des dichten Pflanzennetzes auf – die vertrockneten Ranken hatten sich um eine meterlange Längsstange gewunden, die vermutlich bis ans Ende des Tunnels reichte. Unsicher, ob das Gerüst ihr Gewicht aushalten würde, versuchte die Abenteurerin es zunächst mit ihrem Magnethaken. Sie hakte ihn fest und zog kräftig daran. Die Stange hielt.

_Also gut. Hangeln.  
_  
Die Britin befestigte die Fackel an ihrem Gürtel, schätzte die Entfernung zur ersten gefährlichen Trittfläche ab, nahm Anlauf und krallte sich an der umwachsenen Stange fest. Tatsächlich hielt sie ihr Gewicht. Langsam hangelte sie sich an der Stange entlang. Ein Ende dieses gefährlichen Tunnels war nicht in Sicht und allmählich verloren ihre trainierten Arme an Kraft. Sofort umklammerte sie die Stange mit den Beinen und zog sich weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Schließlich erreichte sie das ersehnte Ende und schwang sich lautlos und elegant in den angrenzenden Saal. Kaum war sie aufgekommen, begann sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu lösen. Ohne zu überlegen, hechtete sie tief gebeugt los. Konzentriert sprintete sie um die Ecke und sah eine noch recht vitale lianenartige Kletterpflanze einige Meter vor ihr von der Decke herunterhängen.

_Spring!  
_  
Im letzten Augenblick sprang Lara ab und ergriff das Tau. Es riss nicht. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Unter ihr waren die Fliesen bereits komplett eingestürzt und deckten einen dunklen Abgrund auf, der durch die ohnehin schlechten Lichtverhältnisse noch tiefer erschien. Neugierig, was sich unter ihr befand, entzündete sie umständlich eine weitere Fackel und ließ sie herunterfallen. Das kräftige Gelborange des Lichtes entfernte sich immer weiter, bis es schließlich verschwand. Sie hing über dem Nichts.

_So weit, so gut. Was jetzt?_

Die Liane gab nach.

* * *


	2. 02 Lissabon, 2 Wochen früher

**02. Lissabon, 2 Wochen früher.**

In der Halle einer luxuriösen Villa saß der Portugiese Luiz Monteiro, Anfang Vierzig, über seinem Schreibtisch gebeugt. Winzige Fältchen umgaben seine kleinen braunen Augen und verliehen dem typisch südländischen runden Gesicht etwas Charaktervolles. Im Hintergrund erklang leise die edle Stimme der italienischen Operndiva Cecilia Bartoli. Der Pate Monteiros, der italienische Kardinal Vincenzo Rossi, saß ihm direkt gegenüber und betrachtete liebevoll das fünfjährige, mit dem goldenen Labrador spielende Mädchen.

"Ana ist groß geworden.", bemerkte der ältere Mann.

Monteiro stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus und driftete mit den Gedanken zu seiner kürzlich verstorbenen Frau.

"Ich vermisse Marina so sehr, Padre. Sie war das Wertvollste und Schönste, was mir jemals passiert ist. Es quält mich, in die Augen meiner Tochter zu sehen und darin die Energie und Lebensfreude ihrer Mutter zu erkennen."

Der Kardinal rief die Kleine zu sich, setzte sie auf seinen Schoß und strich sanft durch ihr schulterlanges braunes Haar. Anas strahlendes hübsches kleines Gesichtchen verwandelte sich in eine drollige skeptisch-neugierige Miene.

"Mama ist schon so lange weg. Wann wird sie von ihrer Reise wiederkommen, Onkel Vincenzo?", fragte die Kleine und fuhr mit ihrem kleinen Zeigefinger die rechte nasobiale Falte des Kardinals entlang. Sie liebte ihn wie ihren Großvater. „Papa war die letzten Tage auch so traurig, dass sie weg ist."

Rossi strich Ana sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie hinter ihr Ohr. "Bald, meine Kleine. Schon sehr bald. Gedulde dich noch ein wenig."

Dem älteren Mann entging nicht der verlorene und hilflose Blick seines Gegenübers. Monteiro war sich dessen allzu bewusst, dass er seiner Tochter früher oder später die schwere Schicksalsnachricht überbringen müsste. Die milden Worte seines Paten vereinfachten die Sache nicht im Geringsten.

Das Hausmädchen war gerade eingetreten und nickte den beiden Herren einen freundlichen Gruß zu. Sie winkte mit der Lieblingspuppe der Kleinen und forderte diese auf, in ihr Zimmer spielen zu gehen. Freudig hopste Ana vom Schoß des Kardinals und lief mit ihren kleinen Händchen theatralisch herumfuchtelnd zur Angestellten, ergriff das Püppchen und verließ an ihrer Hand das Zimmer. Rossi verfolgte ihre tapsigen Bewegungen mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln und schien für einige Momente in einer alten Erinnerung zu schwelgen. Dann setzte der Italiener sich aufrecht, legte die Hände verschränkt vor sich auf den Tisch und wandte seine volle Konzentration Monteiro zu.

"Ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt genau zuhörst, Luiz." Rossi sprach langsam und gesetzt, beinahe feierlich. "Der Papst ist alt. Es ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zu erwarten, dass es nur noch wenige Wochen dauern wird, bis er das Erdenreich verlässt und seine Macht an einen der siebzehn Kardinäle übergibt. Du weißt, die Wahlkampagnen werden von Tag zu Tag immer offensiver und die Familien bekämpfen sich, töten einander."

„Die Familien werden unvorsichtig.", bejahte Monteiro, „Und den Medien entgeht nichts." „Aber was sie nicht wissen,", fuhr Rossi fort, „ist, dass ich die Wahl mit absoluter Sicherheit gewinnen werde. Alles ist arrangiert. Nun – fast alles." Der Italiener machte eine lange Pause. „Luiz, ich möchte dich um die Unterstützung deiner Männer bitten."

Monteiro lehnte sich bequem zurück und nickte selbstverständlich. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Die "Àguia Preta", seine Organisation, war die blutrünstigste in ganz Portugal. Sie machte kurzen Prozess mit jedem, der ihr in die Quere kam. Hatte man aber das Glück, ihr anzugehören, besaß man ein hohes gesellschaftliches Ansehen, war finanziell unabhängig und vor allem und jedem sicher.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Padre?"

"Du erinnerst dich gewiss noch an die Reportagen über die Überreste des Nephilim aus Prag, nicht wahr?"

Der Portugiese legte seine Stirn kurz in Falten. „Die Legende, die vorletztes Jahr Fleisch geworden sein will?"

"So ist es. Nur ist diese Legende alles andere als frei erfunden. Ich hatte Spezialisten beauftragt, sich mit der Materie genau auseinanderzusetzen und staunte selbst über die Ergebnisse und Nachweise, die sie mir präsentiert hatten. Ich erfuhr, dass noch weitere Nephilim auf der Erde existierten und schickte sie auf die Suche." Der Kardinal setzte seine Brille ab und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die rötlichen Druckstellen auf der Nasenbrücke. Er hatte schon früh gelernt, Gesprächspausen an die richtigen Stellen zu setzen. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, entspannte seine reifen Gesichtszüge, setzte die Brille erneut auf und fuhr fort.

„Ich habe einen Nephilim in Sibirien lokalisieren können und habe ihn nach Rom transportieren lassen. Er befindet sich nun in einem abgelegenen Eisbunker in Labaro und wird Tag und Nacht von den Besten der Besten überwacht. Ein Prachtexemplar! Kraftvoll und rein wie die Schöpfung selbst – und dabei schlummert er noch tief und fest in einem eiskalten Schlaf." Rossis Augen funkelten. „Ich werde seine Organe mit den meinen verschmelzen und die römische Kirche wird durch mich ihre ursprüngliche Macht wiedererlangen! Ich werde Gewalt über das Undenkbare besitzen, über Leben und Tod verfügen können. Die Nephilim waren in der Lage, Tote auferstehen zu lassen. Gott hatte Jesus verlassen, doch durch die Nephilim wurden seine Wunden geheilt. Kein Blut war auf dem Turiner Grabtuch zu identifizieren. Sie riefen ihn auf die Erde zurück. Und so wie Jesus auferstanden ist und mit neuem Namen weitergelebt hat, so kann auch Marina wieder leben."

Monteiro schluckte. Bestand denn tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn einzuhauchen? Die Zeit und den Tod zu überlisten? Der Portugiese besuchte regelmäßig die Kirche – nicht, weil er gläubig war und sich die göttliche Vergebung der Sünden zu erbeten erhoffte, sondern weil das perfekte römisch-katholische Gesellschaftsbild es von ihm verlangte.

Seit jeher war er ein Mann des Praktischen gewesen. Mit zehn Jahren wurde er Vollwaise und hatte ein Jahr später seinen ersten heimtückischen Mord begangen, für den er ein halbes Jahr in einem heruntergekommenen Dorfkerker verbrachte. Von einem bestialischen Aufseher gepeinigt und gefoltert, hungerte sich der Junge beinahe zu Tode, um sein Leben frühzeitig beenden zu können. Man hatte schon sicher mit ihm abgeschlossen und den nächstbesten Kirchenmann ins Gefängnis bestellt, um Monteiro den letzten Segen zu erteilen. Ein gewisser junger italienischer Pfarrer namens Vincenzo Rossi, befand sich zu dieser Zeit auf der Durchreise durch das kleine portugiesische Dorf und stellte sich gerne zur Verfügung. Als er jedoch die vitalen Augen des hageren Jungen erblickte, die ihn förmlich anflehten, ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen, kaufte der junge Geistliche die hoffnungslose, sterbende Kreatur für einige Escudos der gierigen Gefängnisleitung ab, um ihn vorsätzlich in einer Kapelle von seinen Sünden loszusprechen. Der Pfarrer hievte Luiz Monteiro auf seinen Heuwagen und setzte seine Reise fort. Schneller als je erwartet kam der Junge durch die väterliche Fürsorge Rossis zu Kräften und erkannte im Italiener sein Heiland – den einzigen Menschen, dem er bis in alle Zeit aus tiefstem Herzen dankbar und auf ewig treu ergeben sein würde.

„Padre, sage mir, was zu tun ist – ich werde es erledigen.", sprach der Portugiese.

Der Kardinal nickte zustimmend. „Ich benötige die 'Weisheit der Kabbala', um das Ritual an meinem Körper durchführen zu können. Besorge mir die Urform und ich werde dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen, mein Sohn."

"In wessen Besitz befindet sich die Schriftrolle?", fragte Monteiro.

„Es ist nicht bekannt, wie die Urkabbala niedergelegt wurde. Womöglich manifestiert sie sich in einer anderen Form. Nach meinem aktuellem Informationsstand muss sie sich irgendwo zwischen Nazareth und Tiberias befinden. Sie ist noch nicht ausgegraben."

„Noch nicht ausgegraben?" Monteiro blickte verzweifelt. „Ich fürchte, das übersteigt die Fähigkeiten meiner Männer. Sie erledigen _andere_ Arbeiten!"

Rossis Mundwinkel formten ein Lächeln. "Und das gewiss hervorragend, Luiz. Aber als Direktor des Museu Nacional de Arqueologia hast du doch Verbindungen zu den höchsten Autoritäten auf diesem Gebiet, nicht wahr?"

Monteiro rieb sich abwesend die Schläfen. "In der Tat."

"Und du verstehst, dass ich von einer bestimmten Person spreche, deren Wissen und Fachkenntnisse von unschätzbarem Wert sind?"

"Lara Croft", sagte Monteiro nachdenklich.

"Richtig.", erwiderte Rossi.

"Die Britin ist schwer zu erreichen. Sie nimmt Aufträge auf der ganzen Welt an. Und - ich betone - sie kostet viel."

"Geld steht hier absolut nicht zur Debatte.", erklärte der Kardinal selbstverständlich, „Auch wenn sie es womöglich nicht offen zeigen wird, Lara Croft wird eine ganze Menge über die Kabbala und ihre Bedeutung für das Judentum wissen. Überzeuge sie von einer gemeinnützigen Idee – die Weisheit der Kabbala zu finden wäre, wie nach dem Heiligen Gral zu suchen. Wenn sie nicht töricht ist, wird sie diesen Auftrag annehmen müssen. Ich hörte, dass gewisse Geschehnisse um den Nephilim sie extrem aufgewühlt zu haben scheinen."

Der Portugiese runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Das habe ich nicht herausfinden können. Laut der Presse war sie wie ausgewechselt, als sie wieder englischen Boden betrat. Etwas muss ihr in Prag widerfahren sein. Und so wie ich sie einzuschätzen vermag, wird sie sich früher oder der Sache annehmen müssen, um das Angefangene zu vollenden oder Erlebtes zu verarbeiten. Aber wie dem auch sei, Luiz. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Miss Croft deinen Überzeugungskünsten nicht standhalten wird."

Monteiro erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, ging um den Tisch herum und kniete sich, gesenkten Hauptes, untertänig vor seinen Paten.

"Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Papa."

Er griff vorsichtig nach der Hand des älteren Mannes und besiegelte seine Worte mit einem Kuss auf dessen Smaragdring.

* * *


	3. 03 Surrey

**03. Surrey**

Es war Spätnachmittag, als der brummende Motor des Norton Streetfighter Jeeves Winston vom Lesen der Times ablenkte. Die Hausherrin war zurückgekehrt. Der ältere Mann erhob sich vom Sofa im Trophäenraum, legte die Zeitung beiseite und marschierte in die Eingangshalle. Die knirschende robuste Eingangstür schwang auf und eine schlanke hübsche brünette Frau mit einem langen Pferdeschwanz trat herein.

"Hallo Jeeves!" Ihr fröhlicher Gruß und die lockeren Gesten waren geprägt von einer energievollen Leichtigkeit.

"Lara, wie Sie strahlen!", entgegnete der Butler, "Ich nehme an, das Treffen nach Ihren Vorstellungen verlaufen?"

"Das British Museum hat mir einen neuen Auftrag gegeben. Endlich wieder ein richtiges Abenteuer! Setzen Sie bitte Wasser auf und trinken Sie eine Tasse Tee mit mir! Ich werde ihnen alles genau erzählen."

Der ältere Mann nickte und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in die Küche. Lara Croft joggte fröhlich die Treppe hinauf, war bereits nach fünf Minuten in ihre sportliche Hauskleidung umgezogen und begab sich in den Speisesaal. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Times, die sich auf ihrem gewohnten Platz befand und erkannte das strahlende Gesicht ihres guten Bekannten und Mitstreiters, Dr. Samuel Andrews, das Titelblatt schmücken. Mit einem großen Lächeln erinnerte sie sich an zahlreiche hochinteressante und lehrreiche Gespräche mit dem Historiker, Archäologen und Theologen über seine eigene Auslegung der Tora und die versteckten Botschaften, die er darin enthalten sah. So groß und ansteckend sein ungebremster Enthusiasmus für die Theorie auch war – seine Forschungen kamen aufgrund akribischster Untersuchungen nur sehr langsam voran und hatten bisher leider auch nur kaum nennenswerte Funde zum Vorschein gebracht.

_Na, was hast du denn diesmal ausgegraben, Sammy? Die Überreste deiner jüdischen Urgroßmutter?  
_  
Lara setzte sich und überflog grob den Artikel. Später bliebe ihr noch genügend Zeit, um ihn genauer zu studieren.

_Ruinen einer biblischen israelischen Stadt am Ursprung des Jordan ausgegraben. Teile altertümlicher Schriften gefunden. Stammen angeblich aus der Augenzeugenperiode. Womöglich Ergänzungen zu den 1994 gefundenen Schriftstücken des Markusevangeliums. Zur Zeit genauere Untersuchungen der Fragmente in Berlin. Na wenn das nicht dein großer Durchbruch ist, auf den du so lange gewartet hast!  
_  
Das Klappern des Teetabletts signalisierte, dass Winston im Anmarsch war. Geschickt platzierte er die Tassen auf den Tisch und füllte sie mit heißem aromatischem Earl Grey. Schließlich setzte er sich und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Erzählen Sie mir von dem Treffen mit Professor Reeley, Lara!"

"Stellen Sie sich vor", begann sie, "man wollte mich zuerst auf eine Expedition nach Süditalien schicken, wo die archäologischen Arbeiten schon so weit fortgeschritten sind, dass ich nur diesen alten Langweilern beim bestaunen ihrer mickrigen Funde zusehen und aus lauter Frust meine Fußnägel lackieren würde!"

"Na das wäre doch ein bisschen Abwechslung!", grinste Winston.

Lächelnd hob Lara die Tasse und nippte an ihrem Tee.

"Ich habe sehr dezent abgelehnt, mit der Begründung, dass ich mehr als bereit war für Tempel und Grabstätten und im Moment genug von Analysen und Büroarbeit hätte. Wir debattierten ein wenig darüber, bis er schließlich nachgeben musste und beiläufig ein Projekt erwähnte, das zur Zeit im Gange ist. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine kleine Statuette aus dem puren Gold der Arawaken, die sich in einem entlegenen Tempel auf der Isla Beata in der Dominikanischen Republik befinden soll. Man forscht immer noch nach und überprüft die Glaubwürdigkeit der Zeugnisse. Natürlich war ich sofort Feuer und Flamme, doch man wollte mir diesen Auftrag erst nicht geben. Ich musste regelrecht darum betteln!"

Der alte Mann lachte plötzlich laut auf. "Sie meinen, man hat es gewagt, Ihrem Wunsch nicht auf der Stelle zu entsprechen?"

"Sie sagen es, Jeeves!", grinste die Britin, "Sie sagen selbst – dezent eingesetzter englischer Charme mit einer Prise schwarzem Humor öffnet wirklich jede Tür. Und jetzt habe ich den Auftrag! Ich werde die nächsten Tage den Sitzungen beiwohnen und mich genauer über den verschütteten Tempel informieren. Ich kann es echt kaum erwarten!"

Winston lächelte. Lara schien sich von ihrer letzten Expedition in den Dschungel Boliviens bereits wieder sehr gut erholt zu haben. "Was ist das für ein Volk, die Arawaken?", fragte er interessiert.

"Reeley erzählte mir, dass es seminomadische Stammesgruppen waren, die um 1000 bis 500 vor Christus den Orinoko-Fluss entlang wanderten und sich über die See von Venezuela über Trinidad bis zu den karibischen Inseln ausbreiteten. Die Arawaken sollen hauptsächlich vom Meer gelebt haben, gute Jäger und Fischer gewesen sein und schienen eine strenge Hierarchie gehabt zu haben. Die Häuptlinge kontrollierten die Wirtschaft und herrschten über Regionen, die größer waren als ihr Dorf. Das waren übrigens die ersten Indianer, die mit Kolumbus in Kontakt traten. Hundert Jahre später wurden sie von den Spaniern vollständig ausgerottet."

„Wegen der enormen Goldschätze, nehme ich an?", unterbrach sie Winston.

„Und das genau ist der springende Punkt!", entgegnete Lara mit einem Lächeln, „Gold war in den arawakischen Regionen extrem schwer, um nicht zu sagen fast unmöglich zu finden. Die Menschen verehrten zahlreiche Schutzgeister in Form von Skulpturen, Masken und Amuletten, aber diese bestanden fast nur aus verschiedenen Holzarten und in den seltensten Fällen aus Halbedelsteinen. Die Statuette, die ich bergen soll, besteht aber angeblich aus purem Gold. Das könnte auf mesoamerikanische Einflüsse hinweisen und eventuell neue Theorien der Geschichte dieses Volkes ans Tageslicht bringen."

„Aber welche konkreten Hinweise gibt es denn dafür, dass diese Statuette wirklich existiert?"

„Jeeves, manchmal habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, sie wären der geborene Archäologe! Ich muss zugeben, ich habe schon öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen Assistenten auf meine Reisen mitzunehmen", zwinkerte Lara.

„Oh, liebend gerne, Miss Croft", lachte Winston, „Dann würden Sie wenigstens regelmäßig einen vernünftigen Tee serviert bekommen. Nur laufen kann ich leider nicht besonders schnell. Möchten Sie noch eine Tasse?"

„Gerne.", bejahte die Britin, „Aber zurück zu Ihrer Frage - eine schottische Familie hatte in der Dominikanischen Republik Urlaub gemacht. Die beiden Söhne haben beim Tiefseetauchen auf dem Meeresgrund eine ungewöhnliche Steinkonstellation entdeckt, die mit etwas Phantasie als eine Art Tempeleingang gesehen werden konnte. Die Jungs haben eine Unmenge von Unterwasserfotos geschossen und sie zurück in England ans British Museum weitergeleitet. Die Bilder wurden analysiert und ausgewertet und man hat in den Stein eingeritzte Bilder und Symbole identifizieren können. Man hatte einen erfahrenen Tauchtrupp an die gleiche Stelle geschickt und Bestätigung gefunden. Diese haben weitere solcher Stellen aufgedeckt meinen, die Fülle der Steingravuren zu einer einheitlichen Geschichte zusammengefügt zu haben. Man hat tatsächlich einen Unterseeeingang zu einem alten Tempel gefunden. Und jetzt komme ich ins Spiel."

„Das klingt ungeheuer spannend, Lara, aber sind Sie denn sicher, dass sie sich jetzt schon wieder in das nächste Abenteuer stürzen möchten? Immerhin sind seit Ihrer letzten Expedition nach Bolivien gerade einmal zwei Monate vergangen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihre Vorsicht aufgrund von chronischer Müdigkeit in irgendeiner Weise beeinträchtigt wird."

Lara lächelte dankbar. "Auch wenn ich mehr über meine Mutter erfahren habe - meine letzten Reisen waren nur ein kurzer Kinderurlaub. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen mehr Erholung als ich jemals wollte und brauchte. Und mein Bedürfnis nach ordentlichem Grabrauben hat sich indessen nur gesteigert. Ich weiß Ihre Sorge wohl zu schätzen, Jeeves. Aber bitte seien Sie unbesorgt. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen."

Es hatte keinen Sinn, mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde sie über Leichen gehen, um es zu bekommen. Nachgebend schüttelte Winston den Kopf und ließ einen kleinen Seufzer hören.

Lara trank den letzten Schluck und erhob sich. Winston zeigte bedeutungsvoll auf die Teekanne und sah sie fragend an.

"Nein, vielen Dank, Jeeves. Ich werde mich jetzt ein bisschen genauer mit der Insel und ihrer Kultur auseinandersetzen. Sie finden mich in der Bibliothek."

"Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse, Miss Croft. Der Direktor des archäologischen Museums in Lissabon hat Ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm."So?"

"Nächsten Samstag soll eine Konferenz zur Restaurierung altertümlicher Bauten stattfinden. Er würde sich sehr freuen, wenn Sie erscheinen und er sagte außerdem, dass er außerdem einen interessanten Auftrag für Sie habe. Sie mögen ihn bitte zurückrufen. Hier ist die Telefonnummer."

Der Butler reichte ihr ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier.

"Danke, Jeeves, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Sie sollten sich ein wenig ausruhen. Warum nehmen Sie sich keinen Urlaub? Sie arbeiten ohnehin viel mehr, als nötig ist." Sie lächelte ihm zu und begab sich hinauf.

* * *


	4. 04 Orem, Utah

**04. Orem, Utah**

Die junge Kanadierin saß seit Stunden im Wohnzimmer eines kleinen Zweiraumapartments und zappte apathisch durch die Fernsehkanäle. Ihre stark verquollenen Augen verrieten, dass sie geweint hatte.

Sie überhörte das kurze Schleifen zweier Metalle gegeneinander und das anschließende Klicken des Türschlosses. Die Tür schwang auf und löste sofort einen starken Durchzug aus. Scheinbar stand das Fenster irgendwo offen. Der Amerikaner klemmte seine halb heruntergebrannte Zigarette fester zwischen die Lippen, löste seinen Schlüssel aus dem Schloss, ließ ihn in die Tasche seiner Lederjacke gleiten und hing diese an einen Haken im Flur auf. Die farbenfrohe Mischung kalten Fernsehlichtes schien durch die halbgeöffnete Zimmertür und erhellte die weiße runde Wanduhr im Flur. Es war drei Uhr morgens.

„Hey Julie.", sagte er leise. Die junge Frau machte keine Anstalten, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Sie nahm einen schnellen Luftzug durch die Nase und ermahnte sich, ihre Tränen vor seinen Augen nicht wieder aufs Neue fließen zu lassen.

Er trat zu ihr heran, nahm ihr die Fernbedienung sanft aus der Hand und schaltete das Gerät aus, während er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und einen Kuss auf ihre rechte Schläfe drückte. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, doch seine Müdigkeit ließ es ihn nicht bemerken. „Du solltest längst im Bett sein, Liebes", sagte er sanft, „Weißt du, wie spät es ist?" Er zog ein letztes Mal an seinem Zigarettenstummel, drückte diesen im Aschenbecher auf dem Zeitungstisch aus und schlurfte langsam in Richtung Badezimmer. Sie vernahm die Toilettenspülung, hörte den Wasserhahn laufen und identifizierte das anschließende Geräusch als das einer schäumenden Zahnbürste gegen die Zähne. Sie seufzte und griff erneut nach der Fernbedienung.

Eine gute Viertelstunde und eine erfrischende Dusche später trat der Amerikaner in Boxershorts aus dem Bad und wunderte sich, seine Freundin noch immer, oder besser gesagt wieder, in der gleichen Sitzposition verharrt vorzufinden.

„Julie? Ist irgendwas?"

„Ach, hör doch auf, Kurtis." Sie zwang ihre Stimme, stark zu klingen und scheiterte dabei. „Wie kannst du mir das nur antun?"

Der Amerikaner runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich zu ihr aufs Sofa fallen. „Wovon redest du, Liebes?" Er wusste wirklich nicht, was vor sich ging.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so. Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was vor sich geht? Meinst du wirklich, ich weiß nicht, warum du immer erst so spät nach Hause kommst? Und dann bist du von allen Kräften verlassen, willst nur noch schlafen und scherst dich einen Teufel um mich und wie ich mich dabei fühlen muss. Seit wann hast du eine Neue?"

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich betrügen?", fragte er leise. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie fast die komplette vergangene Woche auf genau die gleiche Art und Weise in seiner Wohnung auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach denken? Dass du von früh bis spät in Bibliotheken herumsitzt und alte Texte analysierst? Das ist weltfremder Bullshit, hältst du mich denn für so naiv?! Du hast dich so sehr verändert, schon seit du aus Europa zurückgekommen bist."

„Julie, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich bin wirklich müde. Können wir bitte morgen darüber reden? Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag."

„Morgen… immer heißt es morgen!" Sie konnte ihre Verzweiflung in die Augen aufsteigen spüren, „Mein Gott, Kurtis, was hat man dort mit dir gemacht? Du bist wie ausgewechselt! Erst dachte ich, es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Phase verflogen ist. Doch aus Tagen wurden Wochen und aus Wochen wurden Monate - mittlerweile ist es schon fast ein Jahr her!"

Kurtis seufzte tief. Er mochte Julie sehr, glaubte, sie zu lieben, und trotzdem hatte er ein Problem, mit ihr über sich zu sprechen. Sie war oft launisch und unternahm in ihrer Freizeit sehr viel mit ihren Freundinnen, denen sie selbstverständlich alles erzählte. Und das machte ihn stutzig. Seit seiner frühesten Kindheit war er mit seinen Eltern stets auf der Flucht gewesen und lebte gerne inkognito. Julie seine Lebensgeschichte näher zu bringen und von seinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten zu erzählen, bedeutete, sich einem unnötigen hohen Risiko auszusetzen. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn derart sensible Informationen in die falschen Hände gelangen würden. „Es stimmt", begann er, „ich habe viel über die Vergangenheit meiner Familie erfahren…"

„Na dann rede mit mir, Kurtis! Ich weiß absolut nichts von deiner Kindheit. Manchmal ist mir so, als kenne ich dich gar nicht. So kann das nicht weitergehen, das ist doch keine gesunde Beziehung!"

Der Amerikaner seufzte. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett. „Das ist doch Blödsinn, wir kennen uns seit vier Jahren und –"

„- und sind seit drei zusammen, genau. Aber sollte genau das nicht Grund genug sein, mir zu vertrauen und mir zum Beispiel zu verraten, was es mit deinem Bauch und deinem Rücken auf sich hat?"

Kurtis stutzte. Dank seiner mentalen Kräfte hatte er, seitdem er aus Prag zurückgekehrt war, die permanente Illusion einer unversehrten Bauchdecke hervorrufen können. Seine Angelegenheit mit den Cabal ging keinen außer ihn und seine Mutter etwas an. Wie konnte es also sein, dass Julie von seinen Narben wusste?

„Ich kann mir nicht logisch erklären, warum deine Haut sich so seltsam rau anfühlt und du dort so sensibel bist.", seufzte sie, „Früher bist du das nie gewesen. Und im Schlaf greifst du oft an genau diese Stelle und murmelst „Eggar", was auch immer das bedeuten hat. Oder ist das der Name deiner Affäre?" Sie brach in Tränen aus.

Der Amerikaner fühlte sich von seinem Unterbewussten gedemütigt und bloßgestellt. „Ich habe keine Affäre", fuhr Kurtis sie an, „begreife das doch endlich! Eckhardt ist der Mörder meines Vaters!" Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, wollte er die Zeit zurückdrehen und es ungeschehen machen. Er hatte Julie erzählt, dass sein Vater bei einem Zugunglück ums Leben gekommen war. Er stand auf und ging schnurstracks ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett setzte und den Kopf in die Hände stützte.

_Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal überlegen, bevor du drauf los redest, Trent?_

„Deine Mutter hat angerufen.", schluchzte Julie still.

Kurtis atmete tief durch und zwang sich zu einem neutralen Tonfall. „Wirklich? Dann ist sie wohl zuhause angekommen. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Sie hat aufs Band gesprochen."

„Aufs Band?", wiederholte er. Das war gar nicht ihre Art. Die Kanadierin schwieg. Er trat zum kleinen schwarzen Gerät neben dem Telefon und drückte die Play-Taste herunter. Dem gewohnten Signalton folgte die am selben Tag empfangene Nachricht.

_21.28 - Salut, bébé. T'es où? J'ai essayé de t'appeler quand j'ai apponté ici à Salt Lake. Ton GSM était éteint, comme toujours! J'ai visité la tombe famille des Heissturm sans savoir ce qui m'attendra…. c'était horrible... Kurtis, faut que je te montre une chose qui ne va pas te plaire du tout. Bigo moi quand tu retournes, vraiment je t'en prie! … Non, en fait, il était mieux si tu viens immédiatement. Je t'attends, fais vite, chéri. Grands bisous, Maman._

„War Marie in Frankreich?", wollte Julie wissen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Amerikaner hatte ganz verdrängt, dass Französisch die Muttersprache seiner Freundin war. Marie benutzte die Sprache nur dann, wenn keiner außer ihm sie verstehen sollte. Das verzögerte Umschalten von einer Sprache auf die Andere wäre ein weiterer Grund gewesen, warum sie die Sprache benutzt haben könnte, doch das war nicht der Fall. Sie hatte entfernte Verwandte in Rumänien besucht. Auf dem Rückweg hatte sie nach Wien fahren wollen, um das Familiengrab der Heissturms zu besuchen und anschließend von dort aus wieder in die USA zu gelangen. Eine unendliche Ruhe und Geduld hatte Kurtis' Mutter immer umgeben, ganz egal, welcher Situation sie ausgesetzt war. Die Stimme, die aufs Band gesprochen hatte, klang besorgt und nervös. Etwas stimmte nicht. Was konnte sie am Grab seines Großvaters so Schreckliches gesehen haben, dass es sie in einen solchen Zustand versetzt hatte? Kurtis wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn seine Vergangenheit in irgendeiner Form ein weiteres Mal aufsuchte und seine Präsenz in Europa dringlichst erforderte. Er eilte ins Bad, wo er seine Kleidung liegengelassen hatte und zog sich hektisch wieder an.

Julie Pinard konnte ihren Augen kaum glauben. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich fahre zu ihr." Schnellen Schrittes trat er ins Schlafzimmer, schob eine Schrankwand zur Seite und fischte nach seiner Boran X und einigen Magazinen Munition, die er in seiner Hose verstaute.

„Aber sie meinte doch, du sollst sie anrufen. Kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Es ist spät und du wolltest doch gerade noch schla-" Die Rothaarige schoss hinauf, als sie den metallisch glänzenden Lauf seiner Halbautomatik in seinem Hosenbund erspähte. Gedankenfetzen strömten wie ein Wasserfall aus ihrem Mund. „Oh mein Gott! Kurtis, du hast eine Waffe? Das hast du mir nie erzählt! Was willst du mit einer Waffe bei deiner Mutter?-" Die junge Frau wurde auf einen Schlag kreidebleich und begann, wie verrückt zu zittern.

Kurtis verfluchte sich. Er hätte vorsichtiger mit der Pistole sein sollen. Er trat auf sie zu und fasste sie sanft, aber bestimmt an beide Schultern. „Julie", sprach er sanft, „ich kann spüren, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Ich muss sofort zu meiner Mutter. Und keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie man mit einer Waffe umgeht." Er griff nach seiner Lederjacke, die er vor kurzem erst aufgehängt hatte und wollte gerade seine Wohnung verlassen, als sich ein hektisches Szenario in seinem Kopf direkt vor seinen Augen abspielte.

_Eine Schar uniformierter und bewaffneter Polizisten traten durch die Haustür. Die weiße Wanduhr zeigte Viertel nach Fünf. Julie saß am Küchentisch und babbelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Ein hispanischer Cop befand sich ihr gegenüber und kritzelte energisch auf einen kleinen Notizblock. Er riss den beschriebenen Zettel heraus, hielt ihn hoch in die Luft, rief den anderen etwas zu und reichte das Blatt einem Officer. Dann strömten die Polizisten aus der Wohnung._

Kurtis hielt inne. Julie würde ihn also verraten. Er wusste, dass er das nicht verhindern konnte. Aber er spürte, dass eine Verzögerung möglich war. Er eilte zurück in die Wohnung und zog aus dem doppelten Boden einer Schrankschublade ein unscheinbares Portfolio, eine für ihn unbezahlbare Sammlung von Erinnerungsstücken an seinen Vater. Sämtliche Briefe, mehrere Tagebücher und eine große Kollektion von Notizen waren darin enthalten. Er kniete sich vor seine Freundin, die ins Sofa zurückgesackt war und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Leere vor sich starrte.

"Julie, bitte mache dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde zu meiner Mutter fahren, mit ihr reden und herausfinden, was passiert ist und welche schreckliche Sache sie mir unbedingt zeigen muss. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, aber ich werde vermutlich zu müde sein, um nach Hause zu kommen und hier zu schlafen. Vertraust du mir?"

Der Blick der Rothaarigen zeugte von Terror, aber sie nickte. „Versprich mir, dass, egal was passiert, du nicht abdrückst! Bitte, versprich es mir!" Plötzlich war ihm, als würde ein schwerer Vorhang vor seinen Augen weggezogen. Er realisierte endlich, was wohl schon in seinem Unterbewusstsein verharrte. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie die Wahrheit über ihn niemals verkraften würde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sein Leben mit ihr zu teilen. Kurtis brauchte keine weitere Minute Bedenkzeit. Er lächelte. „Ich verspreche es. Und jetzt geh schlafen, ja? Ich melde mich morgen." Er küsste sie sanft zum Abschied und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Kiefer. Dann erhob er sich und verließ die Wohnung.

An der Türschwelle spielte sich exakt das gleiche verzerrte Bild erneut vor seinem mentalen Auge ab, doch als er diesmal auf die Wanduhr achtete, wurde sie mit hellem Tageslicht beschienen und zeigte Sieben Uhr Dreißig.

Von Orem konnte Kurtis Salt Lake City in gut 45 Minuten bei eingehaltener Geschwindigkeit erreichen. Er plante eine halbe Stunde Fahrt ein und gab Marie Cornel maximal drei Stunden Zeit, um ihn von den Geschehnissen zu informieren. Spätestens dann musste er in einem Flugzeug nach Europa sitzen.

* * *


	5. 05 Labaro, Rom

**05. Labaro, Rom**

Der italienische Frühling hatte sich schon seit einigen Wochen durchgesetzt. In der bergischen Landschaft versüßten aromatische Olivenhänge die frische Luft mit einer zarten Duftnote, während die salzige Brise der Méditerrannée das Ufer des geographischen Stiefels hinaufwehte und die Natur von einem Hauch Sehnsucht nach der großen weiten See erfüllte. Es war die Zeit der erwachenden Großstädte – Menschen strömten wie in Schwärmen aus dem Haus und erfüllten die Straßen mit neu erwachter Fröhlichkeit und Lebensfreude, was aber auch den Straßenverkehr erheblich beeinträchtigte: Autos und Busse standen länger, als sie fuhren; man hatte nur mit Fahrrädern und leicht motorisierten Fahrzeugen eine Chance, sein Ziel schnell zu erreichen.

Nur ungefähr zwölf Kilometer nördlich der Hauptstadt, im kleinen römischen Vorort Labaro, war von der alltäglichen Hektik kaum eine Spur. Vor vier Tagen hatten die Untergeschosse zweier mediterraner Häuschen in ungefähr dreihundert Metern Entfernung voneinander im Nordwesten der Stadt zeitgleich je einen Nachmieter gefunden.

Eine der hellen Bauten befand sich auf der Straße Via Macherio, die das Städtchen in einem vagen Halbkreis umsäumte und es von den Weizenfeldern trennte. Inmitten dieser Felder stand, nahe an einem Feldweg ein kleines graues Metallhäuschen, auf dessen Tür die Worte _„__Attenzione alta tensione - Pericolo di morte"_ sich deutlich vom dunklen Hintergrund abhoben. Die Mietwohnung in der Via Macherio war recht klein und besaß eine ziemlich niedrige Decke. Die spartanische Möblierung bestand aus einem Bett, einem Schrank und einem wackeligen Tisch mit zwei Hockern. Das einzige Luxusobjekt war ein alter Schwarz-Weiß-Fernseher, den der Vormieter stehen gelassen hatte. Trotz alledem war das Apartment perfekt, denn es erfüllte genau das, worauf es dem Mieter ankam: es bot einen perfekten Blick auf den besagten Metallblock.

Die Via Macherio war das ganze Jahr über eine gern besuchte Route vieler Hundebesitzer. Manchmal verweilten neugierige Vierbeiner etwas länger vor diesem Hochspannungshäuschen, um die feinen seltsamen Gerüche zu schnuppern, die daraus emittierten. Aber keiner der Spaziergänger konnte auch nur ahnen, dass sie täglich den Notausgang eines großen unterirdischen Bunkersystems passierten, dessen Gänge zum Keller eines zweistöckigen Hauses westlich und etwas außerhalb Labaros führten.

Genau vor vier Tagen war Giustina Perrone, eine herzliche und recht vitale Italienerin dritten Alters, in die Erdgeschosswohnung dieses Hauses gekommen, um die neue Nachbarschaft mit einer Flasche jungen Weins und einem selbstgebackenem Panettone zu begrüßen. Sie hatte erwartet, einen einzelnen neuen Mieter vorzufinden und freute sich umso mehr darüber, eine Gruppe von Rund sieben Sizilianern zu der geräumigen Fünfzimmerwohnung gratulieren zu dürfen. Jetzt hatte sie wieder eine Motivation, sich stärker dem Kochen und Backen zu widmen und einen guten Grund mehr, ihre Enkelinnen häufiger zu sich nach Hause einzuladen.

* * *


	6. 06 Salt Lake City, Utah

**06. Salt Lake City, Utah**

Für gewöhnlich scherte sich Kurtis Trent nicht sonderlich um Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen. Diesmal respektierte er sie, so gut es ging, denn er konnte es sich nicht leisten, von Road Cops angehalten zu werden und dadurch zusätzlich und unnötig Zeit zu verlieren.

Um kurz nach vier Uhr früh bog er in die East Gregson Avenue ein und parkte seinen Ford direkt vor einem typisch amerikanischen, von einem hellen Palisadenzaun umsäumten und weiß verputzen Familienhaus mit graublauen Dachziegeln. Kurtis' Mutter musste sich einen Gärtner organisiert haben: der Rasen hatte einen regelmäßigen Wuchs und war offensichtlich in ihrer dreiwöchigen Abwesenheit gemäht worden. An der Eingangstür hing eine metallene Plakette mit der eingravierten Zahl _31_. Es war das Haus, in das seine Mutter kurz nach dem Tod seines Vaters gezogen war.

Aus Sorge vor möglichen Anschlägen zwielichtiger Söldnerorganisationen, in welche er selbst verwickelt gewesen war und religiösen Vereinigungen wie den Cabal, hatte Kurtis seine Mutter in einen anderen Bundesstaat bringen wollen. Marie jedoch, die die schönsten Jahre ihres Lebens in Wendover, einem kleinen beschaulichen Ort in den Salt Flats, verbracht hatte, hatte sich vehement geweigert, Utah zu verlassen. Sie wohnte jetzt, rund 200 Kilometer vom Geburtshaus ihres Sohnes entfernt, im südlichen Teil von Salt Lake City und genoss das urbanere Ambiente zusammen mit ihren beiden Katzen mehr, als sie zugeben wollte.

Kurtis verstaute für alle Fälle seine Boran X griffbereit hinter dem Rücken, griff nach dem Portfolio seines Vaters auf dem Beifahrersitz und stieg aus dem Fahrzeug. Es überraschte ihn nicht, um diese Uhrzeit alle Häuser in dieser Straße dunkel und nur vom künstlichen Licht der Straßenlaternen beschienen, vorzufinden. Er stieg über den niedrigen Zaun und lief den schmalen Steinweg zum Hauseingang hinauf. Mit einem Ersatzschlüssel, den er immer bei sich trug, öffnete er leise die Haustür.

Kaum war er eingetreten, huschte ihm sogleich ein kleines, mobiles Stück Fell entgegen und begann lauthals zu miauen. Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Bald darauf brannte eine schwache Lichtquelle.

„Havana, was hast du denn?", rief eine verschlafene Stimme aus dem ersten Stockwerk herunter. Dann, etwas wacher, „Kurtis, bist du zuhause?"

„Ja, Mum, ich bin es.", rief der Amerikaner, legte das Portfolio auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und hing seine Jacke auf, „deine Katze ist schlimmer als jede Alarmanlage." Er hievte Havana – die augenblicklich still war, als sie endlich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte – auf seinen Arm und kraulte sie hinter dem Ohr, als er die Treppe hinaufstieg. Oben angekommen, ließ er die Katze herunter und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

In einem hellen Pyjama kam Marie Cornel ihrem Sohn auf halber Strecke entgegen und fiel ihm erleichtert in die Arme. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, Kurtis.", seufzte sie, „Aus Österreich konnte ich dich nicht erreichen und als ich am Flughafen gelandet bin, funktionierte dein Handy nicht. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Der Amerikaner drückte sie fest und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Die beiden verweilten einige Momente in dieser Position. Dann ließ Kurtis Marie los und musterte sie besorgt. „Mir geht es gut. Aber jetzt ganz langsam, was ist denn passiert?"

„Sie sind in das Grab der Heissturms eingebrochen", sagte sie.

„Wer?"

„Möglicherweise Eckhardt und seine Gefolgschaft. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das kann nicht sein, Mum. Eckhardt ist tot. Die tschechische Presse hat vor zwei Jahren ausführlich darüber berichtet."

„Komm. Ich muss dir etwas zeigen."

Kurtis folgte seiner Mutter, als sie die Treppe ins Wohnzimmer hinunterstieg und den Computer hochfuhr. „Es ist schrecklich!", sagte sie leise, während sie aus einem kleinen Schrank einen digitalen Fotoapparat herausnahm und diesen via USB-Kabel mit dem Rechner verband, „Ich wollte deine Ahnen besuchen, ihnen Blumen bringen. Und als ich vor dem Grab stand, stand die Tür noch einen Spaltbreit offen. Ich wollte nicht alleine eintreten, also habe ich einen Friedhofsverwalter hinzugeholt. Es ist wirklich eingebrochen worden."

„Aber was können sie gewollt haben?", wunderte sich Kurtis, „Lux Veritatis-Gräber sind an Schlichtheit doch kaum zu unterbieten."

„Sie wussten wohl genau, was sie wollten und wo sie zu suchen hatten", sagte Marie, während sie den Inhalt des Speichersticks auf die Festplatte kopierte, „denn das einzige Grab, das geöffnet wurde, war das von Hanna-Sophia."

Kurtis runzelte die Stirn. Hanna-Sophia Heissturm war seine Ur-Urgroßmutter, Henry David Thoreaus Zeitgenossin und die Person in seinem Stammbaum, über die er nichts bis auf ihren Namen und ihr Lebensdatum wusste.

Der Kopiervorgang war abgeschlossen und Marie öffnete den Ordner. Die ersten Aufnahmen bildeten einen massiven Steinklotz ab, der trotz seiner Größe so schlicht und unscheinbar war, dass er nahezu in der rauen Friedhofsmauer dahinter verschwand. In der schweren, leicht geöffneten Steintür fehlte das Schloss. Stattdessen klaffte an dessen Stelle ein faustgroßes Loch, das so aussah, als hätte man die Verriegelung mit nur einem einfachen Schlag mühelos herausgebrochen. Die nächsten Bilder zeigten das oktogonförmige Innere der Stätte.

Sechs kahle Gräber waren peripher um ein rundes Bodenemblem angeordnet. Fünf blieben unangetastet und für die Ewigkeit versiegelt. Der nach Osten ausgerichtete Sarg jedoch war völlig zerstört. Zwei zerschlagene Steintafeln, die einst die Inschrift „_Hanna-Sophia Heissturm geb. Eisenstein, geb. am 6. Aug. 1817 gest. den 13. Nov. 1891"_, ausmachten, lagen mit der Schrift nach unten, neben dem Grab von ihrem Enkel Gerhardt Heissturm. Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf. Doch was den Amerikaner wirklich verwunderte, war das nächste Foto, das den offenen Sarg zeigte. Hannas Skelett lag völlig unberührt an seinem Platz und es schien nichts entwendet worden zu sein. Er schaute die nächsten Aufnahmen an, doch auch die verrieten nicht mehr.

Marie rieb sich die Augen, „Das Skelett ist vollständig."

„Wer immer das war, macht sich die Mühe, das Schloss zu zerstören, in unser Familiengrab einzudringen und lässt dort nichts unangetastet? Das macht keinen Sinn." Er sah seine Mutter an, die nach Worten zu suchen schien. „Wer war Hanna-Sophia?", sagte er, „Wer war sie? Hat Konstantin dir von ihr erzählt?"

Marie nickte. „Ich weiß nicht viel, nur dass ihr Stammbaum angeblich bis zu einem Geschlecht der Aramäer zurückverfolgt werden kann. Es hieß, sie sei in irgend einer Form verflucht gewesen."

„Was denn für ein Fluch?", hakte Kurtis nach.

„Nun, sie soll schwarze Magie betrieben und Teufel und Dämonen angebetet haben", berichtete sie, „Es soll eine schreckliche Hetzjagd auf sie gegeben haben und das Volk wollte sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen sehen. Benedict, dein Ur-Urgroßvater, hatte zu der Zeit einen hohen Posten am österreichischen Hofe und einen guten Draht zum Feldherrn und Erzherzog Karl. Er verliebte sich in Hanna-Sophia und rettete sie vor dem Galgen, indem er sie heiratete."

„Konstantins Mappe," warf Kurtis ein, „ich meine, darin einen Stammbaum gesehen zu haben. Warte, ich habe sie dabei." Er holte das Portfolio vom Beistelltisch im Flur und reichte es seiner Mutter. Sie legte die alte Ledertasche auf den Schreibtisch und fuhr mit der Handfläche darüber. Dann öffnete sie die Schleife, hob die Klappe auf, zog einen dicken Stapel Papiere heraus und begann zu suchen.

„Ah, da ist er ja.", nickte sie, nahm ein etwas verblichenes Papier heraus und faltete es auseinander. Sofort entdeckte sie den Schriftzug mit Hanna-Sophias Daten und zeigte mit dem Finger darauf. „1817-1891. 74 Jahre alt ist sie geworden."

„Was geschah, nachdem Benedict sie geheiratet hatte?", wollte Kurtis wissen.

„Eine alte Frau kreuzte eines Tages bei ihr auf und offenbarte ihr, dass kein Mann ihr jemals Kinder schenken würde. Hanna-Sophia kam das ganz recht, weil sie Benedict nie geliebt hatte. 1839 schickte man ihn in den ersten Anglo-Afghanischen Krieg geschickt, wo er 1842, wenige Wochen vor dessen Ende, erschossen wurde. Im selben Jahr brachte Hanna-Sophia einen Sohn zur Welt, deinen Urgroßvater Johann Amos. In Benedicts Abwesenheit hatte sie unter strengster Beaufsichtigung bei Hofe gelebt. Sie beteuerte, dass das Kind tatsächlich Benedicts Sohn war, aber man zweifelte daran. Johann Amos wurde als Hexensohn ausgerufen und soll gar unmenschliche Fähigkeiten gezeigt haben." Sie sah Kurtis bedeutungsvoll an. „Und genau wie Hanna-Sophia nur einen einzigen Sohn bekommen hatte, so sollte es auch allen Generationen nach ihr ergehen. Schau dir den Stammbaum etwas genauer an."

Kurtis ließ seinen Blick das alte Papier streifen. Seine früheren Ahnenstudien waren die Ergebnisse der Rachegefühle und des Zorns, den er gegen Eckhardt gehegt hatte. Er kannte die Geschichte und Motivation des Alchimisten und der Cabal bis ins kleinste Detail und hatte einen guten Überblick über alle Lux Veritatis-Stätten, denen Eckhardt eine besondere Bedeutung zugemessen hätte. Jetzt aber, wo Konstantins Mörder tot war, und je mehr Kurtis darüber nachdachte, umso deutlicher wurde ihm, dass er über seine eigene Vergangenheit so gut wie gar nichts wusste.

„Legende hin oder her, es ist schon ein großer Zufall, dass der Name Heissturm seit über sieben Generationen existiert, und das wobei die letzten vier Träger tatsächlich männlich und Einzelkinder waren.", stellte Kurtis fest, „Nur was genau hat das mit dem Eindringen ins Familiengrab zu tun?"

Marie durchsuchte den Papierstapel erneut und holte eine Klarsichtfolie heraus, in welcher herausgerissene bedruckte Buchseiten und Handzeichnungen enthalten waren. Auf einer halbdurchsichtigen Seite waren zwei identische runde Scheiben aufgezeichnet. Jeweils vier kreisbogenförmige Linien durchkreuzten die Scheiben in deren Mitte und formten eine geschwungene Raute.

„Hanna-Sophia war die letzte deiner Ahnen, die eine Grabbeigabe erhalten hatte. Das," sie zeigte auf die Abbildungen, „sind die beiden Medaillons, die sie immer bei sich getragen hatte. Die sind es, die man gesucht – und gefunden hat."

„Was bedeuten sie?"

„Das weiß ich nicht.", seufzte Marie.

„Offensichtlich müssen sie für irgendetwas von großer Bedeutung sein. Vielleicht wird es helfen, wenn ich mir das Grab mit eigenen Augen anschaue. Möglicherweise werde ich spüren, was es damit auf sich hat." Kurtis sammelte die Aufzeichnungen seines Vaters zusammen und legte sie in die Ledermappe zurück. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr registrierte er, wie wenig Zeit erst vergangen war. Er fischte in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Schlüsselbund, steckte den daran hängenden USB-Stick in den Port und kopierte sich vorsichtshalber den Bilderordner.

„Willst du etwa sofort gehen?"

„Ich fürchte, ich habe, d.h. Julie hat mir die Cops auf den Hals gehetzt. Lange Geschichte wegen einer Lappalie. Erzähle ich dir, sobald ich wieder zuhause bin. Es ist wirklich nichts Wildes.", zwinkerte der Amerikaner, „soll ich dir etwas aus Österreich mitbringen?"

Marie Cornel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nötig, Kurtis, danke. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig. Wenn Eckhardt wirklich tot ist, wissen wir nicht, mit wem wir es diesmal zu tun haben."

Er küsste seine Mutter auf die Stirn. „Versprochen, Mum. Ich melde mich."

Zügig sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und salutierte seiner Mutter ein letztes Mal mit zwei Fingern, bevor er das Haus mit der Nummer 31 verließ und sich in seinen Ford schwang, um im Schutze der warmen dunklen Frühlingsnacht schnellstmöglich den Flughafen zu erreichen.

* * *


	7. 07 Lissabon

**07. Lissabon**

Majestätisch langsam erhob sich die kühle Sonne über dem portugiesischen Festland in den wolkenlosen Himmel, erweckte die Häuserfassade der Altstadt allmählich aus ihrem Schlaf und verlieh der Wasseroberfläche der Bucht von Lissabon einen schillernden und lebendigen Glanz. Es war ein herrlicher Junimorgen.

Begleitet von temperamentvoller lateinamerikanischer Musik aus dem Radio und mit einem nostalgischen Lächeln auf den Lippen bewunderte Lara die facettenreiche Hauptstadt aus dem Fenster des Taxis, das sie gerade zu ihrem Hotel nahe des botanischen Gartens brachte. Die Britin liebte Lissabon.

Mehrere Male zuvor hatte sie hier Urlaub gemacht. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Besuch im Hieronymuskloster, wo sie auf Reuben Baptiste, einen recht zerstreuten geologischen Forscher traf, den sie im Laufe der Jahre als einen guten Freund gewonnen hatte. Der Trinidader hatte damals Laras Aufmerksamkeit erheischt, indem er in der Krypta unheimlich lange vor dem Sarkophag des Seefahrers Vasco da Gama gestanden, den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas von einer Fälschung gemurmelt hatte. Weltoffen, wie sie erzogen wurde, hatte sie keine Scheu gezeigt, ihn darauf anzusprechen und wurde angenehm überrascht, mit einer Unmenge hochinteressanter fundierter Informationen über das portugiesische Mittelalter bombardiert zu werden.

Lara konnte die Veranstaltung über einsturzgefährdete Heiligenstätten und deren Restaurierung kaum erwarten. Als Expertin auf diesem Gebiet kannte sie sich bestens mit dem Bergen und Auswerten von Reliquien aus und war zuversichtlich, von der Expeditions- und Forschungserfahrung ihrer Kollegen profitieren und dadurch ihren eigenen Wissensschatz erweitern zu können.

Drei Tage war es her, dass sie mit dem Leiter des Museums, einem gewissen Luiz Monteiro, telefoniert hatte und herzlich eingeladen wurde, an der besagten Präsentation teilzunehmen. Der Mann hatte einen sehr höflichen und angenehmen Eindruck vermittelt und der Britin kokett angedeutet, dass er sehr daran interessiert sei, ihr einen etwas ungewöhnlichen, aber sehr gut bezahlten Auftrag anzubieten. Das hatte die Neugier der Abenteurerin zwar gekitzelt, doch sie zwang sich, am Telefon neutral zu klingen – wie oft war es schließlich schon vorgekommen, dass hochgepriesene Projekte sich in Wirklichkeit als ‚kaum der Mühe wert' entpuppt hatten.

Das Taxi hielt vor dem Golden Tulip Altis Hotel, einem elfstöckigen weißen Gebäude, dessen Etagen rundherum längs von einer spiegelnden Glasfensterfläche geteilt, und wie von einem Korsett aus kräftigem Himmelblau in Form gehalten wurden. Lara bezahlte die Taxifahrerin und drückte ihr ein großzügiges Trinkgeld in die Hand. Dann checkte sie im Viersternehotel ein.

Bis zur Veranstaltung am Abend hatte sie noch recht viel freie Zeit und entschied sich, dem lockenden Ruf der Altstadt zu folgen und sich für einige Stunden in eine gewöhnliche Touristin zu verwandeln.

* * *

Mit gesenktem Haupt klopfte er drei Mal an den Türrahmen eines kleinen Lehmhauses am Rande der syrischen Wüste. Die einfache Holztür wurde einige Zentimeter geöffnet und eine alte, runzelige Frau lugte durch den Spalt. „Aslama.", _Guten Tag_, sagte sie gleichgültig in ihrer Landessprache. 

Der vermummte Beduine sah hinauf und die Frau erstarrte sofort, als sie seine Augen erblickte.

„_Shlomo elaykun._", sagte er mit tiefer, andächtiger Stimme, „_Abwûn d'bwashmâya, nethkâdash shmach. Têtê malkuthach, nehwê tzevyânach aikâna d'bwashmâya af b'arha_."

„Ana laa afham", _Ich verstehe nicht,_ stotterte sie ängstlich, „Hal tatakalm Alarabia?" _Sprechen Sie arabisch?_

Der Fremde verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Seine Augen funkelten manisch. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung legte er die Hand auf die Klinke und drückte die Tür mit sanfter Gewalt auf. Wie gelähmt stand die Araberin vor ihm und registrierte nicht einmal, dass er mit jedem Schritt, den er auf sie zutrat, sie weiter in ihre Hütte drängte. Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, öffnete sie den Mund, um Luft zu holen, doch nicht einmal die Hyänen, die nicht weit entfernt an einem Stück tierischen Aases nagten, konnten den stummen Schrei vernehmen, der wie ein kaum spürbarer Windhauch aus dem leblosen Körper der Greisin entwich.

* * *

Gegen sechs Uhr hielt ein elfenbeinfarbenes Taxi vor dem großzügig abgesperrten nationalen Archäologischen Museum Lissabons. Es überraschte Lara nicht, dass für Medienpräsenz mehr als ausreichend gesorgt war: vier SNG Transporter nationaler und internationaler Fernsehsender waren nicht weit entfernt vom Eingang geparkt und Dutzend Presseleute waren fleißig am interviewen, notieren und fotografieren. 

Ein junger Mann, den die Britin höchstens auf Achtzehn schätzte, öffnete die Autotür und reichte ihr die zögerlich die Hand. Freundlich dankte sie ihm und erkannte sofort, dass ein wenig blassrote Farbe in sein helles Gesicht stieg. Er war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„Lara Croft", stellte sie sich vor, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass das unnötig war, „Und wer bist du?"

„Felipe.", antwortete er verlegen. Nervös schaute er abwechselnd auf den Boden und zu Lara. Sie spürte, dass ihm etwas auf der Zunge lag und nahm ihm die Beklemmung, indem sie den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und ihn breit anlächelte. Auf einmal sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Es ist mir eine so große Ehre, sie real zu treffen, Miss Croft. Ich kann es gar nicht richtig glauben, ich bin ein riesiger Fan von ihnen! Wissen Sie, ich habe alle Ihre Reisetagebücher gelesen – nein, verschlungen! Ich möchte auch Archäologie studieren und ein so erfülltes Leben führen wie Sie..."

„Felipe!", unterbrach ihn eine empörte Stimme, „Siehst du denn nicht, dass Miss Croft keine Zeit für so etwas hat?" Ein nicht sonderlich groß gewachsener Portugiese in einem feinen schwarzen Anzug und einer passenden dunkelblauen Krawatte war auf die beiden zugeeilt und begrüßte die Britin mit einer dezenten Verbeugung und einem Handkuss – was den Fotografen selbstverständlich nicht entging. Eine teure rechteckige Brille saß auf seiner Nase in seinem fast kreisrunden Gesicht und vereinigte die zwei geometrischen Formen auf eine nahezu komische Art und Weise. Er sah aus wie ein typischer Geschäftsmann. „Verzeihen Sie, Miss Croft, mein Name ist Luiz Monteiro. Es ist mir eine Freude und Ehre, Sie heute bei uns empfangen zu dürfen!"

„Ganz meinerseits, Senhor Monteiro –"

„Nennen Sie mich doch Luiz", unterbrach er.

„Gerne, Luiz. Aber bitte, seien Sie nicht so streng mit dem jungen Mann - ich habe selbst das Gespräch mit ihm begonnen", erklärte sie und zwinkerte dem jungen Portugiesen zu, dem es vor so viel Menschlichkeit bei einer adeligen Prominenten wieder prompt die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und schritt an Seite des Direktors ins Museum.

„Darf ich Ihnen das Jackett abnehmen, Miss Croft?", fragte Monteiro samtweich, als sie die Türschwelle überschritten hatten.

Lara willigte sofort ein und übergab es ihm. Sie hatte für diesen Anlass eine semi-elegante Garderobe gewählt und kombinierte einen enganliegenden weißen Blouson mit einer anthrazitfarbenen Jeans, die ihren femininen Rundungen und den langen Beinen außerordentlich schmeichelten.

„Lara, meine Liebe!", erklang es plötzlich aus der Menschenmasse. Sie hatte die Stimme sofort wiedererkannt.

„Reuben", strahlte sie, und begrüßte ihren alten Freund mit einem vertrauten Küsschen links, Küsschen rechts, „ich hatte gehofft, dich heute hier wieder zu treffen." Augenblicklich versanken die beiden in einem amikablen Smalltalk, bis der Gastgeber sich für einen kurzen Augenblick zu den beiden gesellte, um ihnen ein Glas Champagner anzubieten und sich anschließend wieder um seine weiteren Besucher zu kümmern.

Die Britin entschuldigte sich bei Reuben Baptiste und machte eine Runde durch das Foyer, um sich einen allgemeinen Eindruck von den Gästen zu verschaffen. Viele der Anwesenden – renommierte Archäologen, Historiker, Architekten und Geologen waren der Abenteurerin nicht unbekannt. Die Brünette zog die Herren mit der Aura einer spielerischen Leichtigkeit, gepaart mit einem besonderen Scharfsinn und einer unglaublichen Frische und Lebendigkeit an, sodass diese einfach nicht umher konnten, Lord Henshinglys strahlend schöne Tochter herzlich zu begrüßen und mit ihr einige Worte zu wechseln – in der Hoffnung, ihr ein kleines, persönliches Lächeln zu stehlen.

Um sie herum hagelte es Blitzlichtgewitter, doch Lara hatte schon früh gelernt, die Presse in solchen Momenten gezielt zu ignorieren. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich darum gerissen, im Mittelpunkt der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Der Medienrummel um ihre Person kam auf ganz natürliche Weise, und das in vielen Fällen leider wesentlich stärker und einengender, als ihr lieb war. Umso lächerlicher empfand sie die Ehefrauen und Lebensgefährtinnen der Wissenschaftler, die gerade vor den Fotografen eine aufgesetzte Busenfreundschaft präsentierten und sich genüsslich in den zwei Minuten ihres selbstinszenierten Ruhmes sonnten.

Weniger als eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich Monteiros Gäste in einer prächtig geschmückten Halle versammelt und lauschten aufmerksam der Präsentation des geschäftigen Portugiesen.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten stellte sich heraus, dass der Vortrag sich hauptsächlich an die Bauingenieure und Statiker im Saal richtete. Lara schmunzelte über Monteiros strategisches Vorgehen, sein Anliegen für alle Anwesenden informativ und interessant zu gestalten, indem er die Wichtigkeit der Erhaltung und Restaurierung mesoamerikanischer Bauten immer wieder aufs Neue hervorhob. Auf diese Weise schlug er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe: Er zog sich die Physiker und Mathematiker an Land und reservierte sich die Forscher und Wissenschaftler für die Zukunft. Natürlich würde auch Lara sich monetär für den Wiederaufbau verfallener Tempel und Stätten beteiligen – schließlich lebte sie für das Zugänglichmachen alter Kulturen für die Menschheit. Fakt jedoch blieb, dass Lady Lara eine Grabräuberin war und sich mehr für den Nervenkitzel als für die Deaktivierung alter Fallen interessierte. Mehr als einmal wurde ihre Theorie, dass Tempelfallen nur dort existierten, wo sie wirklich notwendig waren, bestätigt. Touristen, die sich nur der schönen Fotomotive, und nicht aus Respekt und Wissensdurst wegen in eine alte Stätte wagten, hatten an solchen Orten einfach nichts zu suchen.

Lara setzte eine aufmerksame Miene auf und wartete gespannt auf das Ende der Veranstaltung und den ‚ungewöhnlichen Auftrag', den man ihr versprochen hatte.

In Gedanken wiederholte sie die bisher gesammelten Fakten über die Ureinwohner der dominikanischen Republik und bemerkte kaum, wie die Zeit verflog, als gut anderthalb Stunden später Luiz Monteiro sich für die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gäste bedankte und das Büffet für eröffnet erklärte.

Lara bediente sich an den verschiedenen portugiesischen Spezialitäten und pflegte einige lockere Gespräche, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Museumsdirektor zielstrebig auf sie zukam und sie bedeutungsvoll um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bat. Monteiro führte Lara in einen viktorianisch-möblierten Aufenthaltsraum, bot ihr in einem weichen Sessel Platz und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

"Miss Croft," begann er langsam, nachdem er ihr einen schwarzen Tee zukommen ließ und etwas Milch in seine Tasse Kaffee goss, "Ich möchte mich erneut bedanken, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, an meiner Präsentation teilzunehmen. Es bedeutet mir außerordentlich viel. Und ich möchte Ihre kostbare Zeit auch nicht lange beanspruchen. Deswegen komme ich gleich zur Sache." Er nippte an seiner Tasse. „Ich habe mich an Sie gewendet, weil ich für mein Anliegen nur _die Beste_ beauftragen möchte. _Sie_ sind die Beste. Sie erledigen ihre Aufträge stets mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit und einer besonderen Achtung vor den Kulturen, die Sie aufwühlen.", lächelte er und holte tief Luft, „Miss Croft, was wissen Sie über die Kabbala?"

_Kabbala_. Dieser Begriff war für Lara nicht ganz ungeläufig, doch aus dem Stehgreif hätte sie keinen Vortrag darüber halten können. Etwas an der Art, wie Monteiro dieses Wort betont hatte, weckte in ihr Assoziationen mit der Organisation der Cabal, die sich als Mörder Werner von Croys herauskristallisierte. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass ihr Freund und Mentor schon etwas mehr als anderthalb Jahre tot war.

„Miss Croft?", riss der Portugiese sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Lara versuchte, die schweren Erlebnisse von damals beiseite zu schieben und erinnerte sich an die ethnologischen Vortragsreihen der Judaistik, die sie vor etlichen Jahren im Rahmen ihres Archäologiestudiums besucht hatte. „Das Judentum gehört leider nicht zu meinen Spezialgebieten," sagte sie mit einer gleichgültigen Handbewegung, „aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist die Kabbala die Bezeichnung für die jüdische okkulte Mystik, die auf dem Entschlüsseln von Zahlen- und Symbolkombinationen basiert."

Monteiro sah sie amüsiert an und Lara konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Es schien, als würde er sich mit einer solchen Antwort nicht begnügen. Sie entschied sich für die Offensive. „Aber Sie scheinen mit der Kabbala vertrauter, Luiz. Was können _Sie_ mir darüber sagen?", fragte sie gerade heraus.

"Die Kabbala ist viel mehr als ein bloßes Kreuzworträtsel.", begann er, „An erster Stelle ist sie ist ein Sammelwerk, eine Überlieferung von all dem, was die Hebräer seit jeher von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben haben. Zum Großteil sind das Kommentare und Auslegungen der jüdischen Bibel, in Form von Erzählungen, homiletischen Meditationen und Dialogen. Aber das Besondere der Kabbala sind nicht die exoterischen Traditionen und religiösen Praktiken, die mit ihr einhergehen, sondern vielmehr das tief in ihr verborgene, esoterische Wissen der Urväter, das es zu entschlüsseln gilt." Monteiro trank einen Schluck, vergewisserte sich, dass Lara aufmerksam zuhörte, was sie definitiv tat, und fuhr fort. „Das Hebräische gehört, wie Sie bestimmt wissen, zu den Sprachen, bei der jedem Buchstaben eine bestimmte Zahl zugeordnet wird. Die Texte der Kabbala lassen sich nicht nur theosophisch auf der dialektischen Ebene, sondern – durch Quersummen und bestimmten rechnerischen Verfahren – auch mathematisch, auf einer anderen, im ersten Moment unsichtbaren Ebene, auslegen. Die Kabbala ist der Inbegriff der Offenbarung, der Schlüssel unseres Lebens, der Plan für die Schöpfung des Universums und der Galaxien."

„Verzeihen Sie die indiskrete Frage,", meldete sich Lara zu Wort, „aber sind Sie selbst ein Kabbalist?"

Monteiro schwieg einige Momente und führte dann sehr langsam seine Tasse an die Lippen, als ob er dadurch Zeit gewinnen wollte, um sich eine taktisch kluge Antwort zurechtzulegen. „Ich war bekennender Christ", sagte er schließlich, „aber durch ein tragisches Ereignis habe ich in der jüdischen Religion Trost und neuen Lebensmut gefunden." Er schüttelte den Kopf und gab zu verstehen, dass er nicht genauer darauf eingehen wollte. „Miss Croft," sprach er, „ich möchte Sie beauftragen, die Urform der Kabbala zu finden. Ihre Anhänger nennen sie ‚die Weisheit der Kabbala'."

Der Portugiese hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Dieser Auftrag war in der Tat ungewöhnlich, implizierte er doch, dass die Urkabbala in Hunderte, vielleicht sogar Tausende Fragmente aufgesplittert sein könnte – vorausgesetzt, man unterstellte ihr eine Schriftrollenform, wie es bei der Urbibel der Fall ist.

„Ich würde mir gerne einmal das Material, das auf die Urkabbala verweist, ansehen.", forderte die Britin.

„Für die Recherchen erhalten Sie natürlich ein Extrahonorar.", fügte er hinzu, als ob er ihren letzten Satz nicht vernommen hatte.

Lara zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. „Luiz, möchten Sie mir etwa sagen, dass Ihnen keine Ausgangsquellen vorliegen?"

„Nun, sie wissen doch, wie das mit den überlieferten Schriftstücken ist", kommentierte er, „so etwas erfolgt nicht ohne Fehlinterpretationen, Ergänzungen oder missführenden Erklärungen. Sie sind eine wahre Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Recherche und arbeiten schneller und weitaus effektiver als jeder Spezialist, Miss Croft."

Langsam wurden sie Monteiros Schmeichelungen satt. „Luiz", erklärte sie, „verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Bevor ich mich auf Expeditionen begebe, befasse ich mich wochen- und monatelang mit den Quellen meines Auftraggebers, bearbeite diese und schätze ihre Glaubwürdigkeit ein. Erst dann – und nur dann – wenn meine Auswertungen ein entsprechendes Ergebnis aufweisen, mache ich mich auf die Reise. Ich jage keine Mythen, von denen ich keine stichfesten und bestenfalls materiellen Anhaltspunkte besitze."

„Falls sie auf ihre Vergütung anspielen – ich kann mich nur wiederholen – machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Nennen Sie den Preis und ich werde ihn zahlen.", versicherte Monteiro.

Lara fragte sich, ob er sie nicht verstanden hatte. Sie versuchte es anders. Persönlicher. „Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne.", antwortete sie, „Aber sagen Sie doch, worin besteht denn Ihr Interesse an der Urkabbala?"

Monteiro stockte. Es schien, als wäre er auf eine solche Frage nicht vorbereitet gewesen. „Wie ich bereits angedeutet habe, kann ich mich vollends mit der kabbalistischen Lehre identifizieren. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum vor mir sich keiner ernsthaft darum bemüht hat, nach der Urkabbala zu suchen. Vielleicht liegt es tatsächlich an den finanziellen Mitteln. Mir ist dafür kein Preis zu schade. Es ist mir sehr daran gelegen, die unverfälschten Schriftrollen geborgen und in meinem Museum in Sicherheit zu wissen."

Lara wurde vorsichtig. Irgendwie passte es nicht, dass der selbe geschäftstüchtige Mann, der seine Gäste vorhin mit einer sachlichen und völlig rationalen Logik über sein Projekt aufklärte, jetzt vorgab, sich in einem solchen Maße für Okkultes zu interessieren. „Ich verstehe ihren Standpunkt,", meinte Lara, „aber denken Sie nicht, dass die Urkabbala an dem Ort ihres Ursprungs für ihre Anhänger eine weitaus wichtigere Bedeutung hätte?"

„Sie kennen doch die aktuelle politische Situation in Israel.", sagte Monteiro selbstverständlich, „Ein gewöhnlicher Mensch kann dort keine zwei Schritte gehen, ohne Angst zu haben, mit einem Selbstmordattentäter in die Luft gejagt zu werden. Miss Croft – eine Reliquie, von welcher eine derartig enorme Kraft und Anziehung ausgeht, _muss_ in Sicherheit verwahrt werden. Und was das angeht, ist das Museu Nacional de Arqueologia der sicherste Ort."

Monteiros Argument klang einleuchtend, aber seine Stimme kam Lara in irgendeiner Form befremdlich und unnatürlich vor. Ein flaues Gefühl beschlich sie. Etwas konnte an dieser Sache nicht stimmen. Sie spürte, dass er eine wichtige Information zurückhalten musste.

„Wann könnten Sie mit den Recherchen beginnen?", lächelte er.

"Senhor Monteiro, momentan arbeite ich an einem Projekt für das British Museum und kann noch nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit mir die bevorstehende Expedition nehmen wird – möglicherweise einige Tage, vielleicht aber auch einige Wochen oder Monate. Wenn ihr Angebot dann noch steht, würde ich es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen – aber versprechen kann – und will ich Ihnen nichts.", erklärte Lara sachlich.

Der Portugiese zog eine Visitenkarte aus der Innentasche seines Anzugs und reichte sie der Brünetten. „Meine Koordinaten. Sie können mich jederzeit erreichen. Melden Sie sich doch bitte, sobald sie ihren Auftrag abgeschlossen haben."

„Das werde ich, Luiz. Vielen Dank."

„Ich bedanke mich erneut für Ihre Zeit, Miss Croft.", nickte Monteiro und reichte ihr die Hand zum Händedruck, „Lassen Sie uns doch zurück in die Halle zu meinen Gästen gehen." Galant öffnete er ihr die Tür und ließ sie hindurchgehen.

Die Archäologin hatte Blut geleckt. Der Auftrag des Portugiesen hatte in ihr definitiv großes Interesse geweckt – hauptsächlich aber nicht, weil es darum ging, die Manifestation der jüdischen Mystik zu bergen, sondern – viel profaner – weil sie beim besten Willen nicht begreifen konnte, warum Monteiro sein gesamtes Vermögen aufs Spiel zu setzen bereit war, um etwas zu bekommen, was womöglich gar nicht mehr existierte.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich intensiv mit diesem Thema zu befassen, so viel stand fest. Allerdings konnte die Sache bestimmt noch so lange warten, bis sie aus der dominikanischen Republik wiedergekommen sein würde.

Lara entdeckte den jungen Felipe mit einem Champagnertablett, der von Menschengrüppchen zu Menschengrüppchen wanderte und sofort auf die Abenteurerin zuging, sobald er sie erblickte, um ihr einen Dom Perignon anzubieten. Die Abenteurerin bediente sich dankend, gesellte sich zu ihren Kollegen und ließ diesen Abend in der angenehmen Gesellschaft ruhig und gemütlich ausklingen.

* * *


	8. 08 Ernstbrunn

**08. Ernstbrunn, Österreich**

Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Noch zwei Tage zuvor hatte Kurtis sich über den Trott seines Alltags geärgert. Er hatte im Archiv der Stadtbibliothek von Orem über einem dicken lateinischen Wälzer gesessen und versucht, diesen für ein unbedeutendes Museum an der Westküste in ein einfaches Schulenglisch zu übersetzen – eine relativ eintönige Arbeit, doch sie ließ die Zeit schnell verstreichen. Es amüsierte Kurtis, dass die lateinische Sprache, die er während seiner Lux Veritatis-Ausbildung nur halbherzig gelernt hatte, seinen jetzigen Lebensunterhalt finanzierte. Das Schicksal war schon ein eigenartiges Ding.

Und nun stand er im Nieselregen vor dem rostigen Friedhofstor der kleinen Stadt Ernstbrunn und spürte, dass er kurz davor war, in eine große Sache einzutauchen. Er kannte diese eigenartige Mischung der Entfremdung und einer Machtlosigkeit, die einem den Atem raubt, nur allzu gut: es war das gleiche seltsame Gefühl, das ihn eines Nachts aus dem Bett aufschrecken ließ. Am darauffolgenden Morgen hatte er vom Tod seines Vaters erfahren – und seinen Rachefeldzug an Eckhardt gestartet.

Mehrere Male hatte Kurtis das Grab seiner Ahnen besucht. Er kannte den Weg zu der Ruhestätte im Schlaf. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er einem solide ausgelegten, von Gräbern umsäumten Pfad und registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel einen hellen aufgespannten Regenschirm, unter dem sich eine kleine Person auf einer Sitzbank vor dem kalten Nass versteckte.

Als er das massive Grab seiner Ahnen erblickte, hielt er kurz inne. Während der Amerikaner näher trat, streifte sein Blick eine schwarze unbeschriftete Marmorplatte, auf der ein durchnässter Blumenstrauß lag. Sofort hatte er die Handschrift seiner Mutter erkannt. Wann immer sie den Friedhof von Ernstbrunn betrat, legte sie die Blumen auf den schwarzen Stein, damit diese, sobald sie zu alt geworden waren, entsprechend entsorgt werden konnten. Aus einer langen Tradition durfte keiner außerhalb der Familie das Grab betreten – und weder Marie noch Kurtis wollten mit dieser brechen. Sie waren die einzigen, die einen Schlüssel zur Stätte besaßen.

Das klaffende Loch in der Grabestür war provisorisch mit einer Lehmsubstanz gefüllt worden – wahrscheinlich, weil sich nach der raschen Abreise seiner Mutter kein verantwortlicher Ansprechpartner gefunden hatte und man sich nicht sicher war, wie damit verfahren werden sollte. Kurtis legte die Hände an den alten Stein und drückte die Tür nach innen auf.

Das Grab war nie hell gewesen. Das einzige Licht, das ins Innere dringen konnte, fiel durch jeweils fünf pfenniggroße Öffnungen am oberen Rand der Steinwände, die nicht mit der Friedhofsmauer verschmolzen. Es reichte gerade, um bei strahlendem Sonnenschein die Grabinschriften gerade noch entziffern zu können. Kurtis konnte nachvollziehen, dass sowenig Licht wie möglich hineindringen sollte, um den Verstorbenen Totenruhe zu gewähren, doch hatte es ihn immer gewundert, weswegen nicht vollständig auf diese Öffnungen verzichtet wurde. Sie erfüllten im praktischen Sinne keine Funktion und erschienen in Kurtis' Augen völlig nutzlos.

Bei noch offener Tür konnte er einen schlichten, Jahrhunderte alten Kerzenständer erspähen, der neben dem Sarg seines Großvaters an der Südwand stand. _Dafür stehst du schließlich hier_, dachte Kurtis, zog aus seiner Jackentasche ein billiges Feuerzeug und entzündete die drei bereits zur Hälfte heruntergebrannten Kerzen. Dann schloss er die Tür, um völlig ungestört zu sein. Die kleinen tänzelnden Flammen des Leuchters tauchten das Grab in ein schwaches goldgelbes Licht und warfen harte Schlagschatten an die kahlen Wände. Paradoxerweise fühlte er sich hier, im Inneren des Grabes, warm und geborgen – es war, als ob er durch das Entzünden der Kerzen die Seelen seiner verstorbenen Familie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erweckt hatte. Als ob sie ihm zuhören könnten, versprach Kurtis in einem stummen Gelübde, dass er den Einbrecher aufspüren und ihn nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen würde.

Die beiden zersplitterten Steintafeln ruhten wie unangetastet auf Hanna-Sophias massiven Steinsarg. Erstaunlicherweise war nicht viel von ihnen abgebröckelt. Nur ein quer verlaufender, unregelmäßiger Riss erinnerte an die Schändung. In der Hoffnung, einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt, eine gewisse Kraft zu spüren, legte Kurtis legte seine Hand auf die Inschrift. Sobald seine Finger den Stein berührt hatten, überkam ihn in der Tat ein Schauder. Er konnte die Präsenz einer fremden Energie erspüren, doch war diese so fein, dass er sie nicht visualisieren oder einer Person zuordnen konnte. Die Quelle dieses Stroms, und dessen war er sich sicher, musste sich unter den Steinplatten befinden. Kurtis brauchte Gewissheit.

_Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das jetzt nicht übel, Oma_, murmelte Kurtis mehr zu sich selbst als zu seiner Ur-Urgroßmutter. Er hob die Hände über den unteren gebrochenen Teil der zersplitterten Grabdecke und erzeugte eine Energieschicht, die er als eine Art Magnet benutzte, um den Stein zu bewegen. Als er spürte, dass er die Platte fest unter seiner mentalen Kontrolle hatte, zog er sie kraft seiner Gedanken aus den tiefen Fugen und legte sie langsam daneben auf der anderen Platte ab. Dann öffnete er die Augen und wagte einen Blick in den Sarg. Er runzelte die Stirn: neben Hanna-Sophias Gebeinen lag eine gelbe Narzisse. Kurtis hätte alles erwartet, nur nicht das. Keine gewöhnliche Blume. Er griff nach ihrem Stiel. Soweit er beurteilen konnte, war sie frischer als Maries Blumen auf der Marmorplatte, doch diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn kein Bisschen weiter. Sorgfältig suchte er die Steinwände nach einer weiteren Spur ab, doch leider vergebens. Auch auf dem Bodenemblem ließen sich keine Spuren entdecken. Es schien zwecklos. Seine einzige Hoffnung bestand jetzt wohl darin, Menschen auf dem Friedhof zu befragen – doch wer von den Friedhofsbesuchern würde sich schon an eine Person erinnern, die ein Familiengrab betreten hatte?

Kurtis hievte die halbe Inschrifttafel wieder an ihren Platz zurück und verweilte einige lange Momente im Beisein seiner verstorbenen Ahnen, bevor er die Kerzen auslöschte und mit der Pflanze in der Hand das Heissturm-Grab verließ.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte es aufgehört zu regnen. Unter dem grauen Himmel schritt Kurtis verloren den gleichen Pfad wieder zurück. Eine kleine ältere Dame, gestützt auf einen großen gelben Regenschirm, stand in nicht allzu großer Entfernung auf dem gleichen Weg. Es musste dieselbe Frau sein, die ihm bereits vorhin aufgefallen war. Gerade wollte er an ihr vorbeigehen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Grab fiel, vor dem sie stand. Auf der Sargplatte lag eine einzelne gelbe Blume, identisch mit der, die Kurtis noch immer in der Hand hielt. Die Chancen, dass sie mit der Sache etwas zu tun haben könnte, gingen gegen Null – doch er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, bis er schließlich vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Entschuldigen Sie, gnädige Frau", begann er in dem besten Deutsch, das er sich während seiner Zeit in der Fremdenlegion angeeignet hatte.

Die Dame wand sich zu ihm und musterte ihn kritisch. „In welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie denn zu den Heissturms?", fragte sie vorsichtig, „Ich habe genau gesehen, wie Sie das Grab dort drüben betreten haben." Sie zeigte mit der Spitze des Regenschirms auf das Familiengrab.

„Ich bin der Enkel von Gerhardt Heissturm.", antwortete er, „mein Name ist Kurtis."

Sofort wurde ihr Blick weicher, mütterlicher. „Mein Junge, ich habe mit ihrer Frau Mutter gesprochen. Es ist wirklich schrecklich, was passiert ist", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich heiße Ingeborg Werther. Seit Mann vor zwei Jahren gestorben ist, besuche ich ihn jeden Tag an seinem Grab. Aber so etwas hätte ich niemandem zugetraut."

Die Frau schien informiert zu sein. „Waren Sie denn auch hier, als ins Grab eingebrochen wurde?", wollte Kurtis wissen.

„Das war ich," nickte sie, „Und ich habe auch mitbekommen, dass Herr Schleicher seinen jährlichen Rundgang durch die großen Gräber gemacht hat. Im Heissturm-Grab war er auch, aber ich habe nicht gehört, dass er die Tür eingebrochen hätte. Nein, das traue ich ihm auch gar nicht zu – wissen Sie, der Herr Schleicher, das ist ein ganz gescheiter Mann. Er war schon immer außerordentlich gründlich und fleißig wie eine Biene." Sie lächelte in ihre Erinnerung hinein. „Nun, wie dem auch sei – am nächsten Tag war dann ihre Frau Mutter da."

„Verstehe", kommentierte, Kurtis, „Arbeitet denn dieser ‚Herr Schleicher' hier auf dem Friedhof?"

„Aber ja. Er kümmert sich um die Gräber und die Blumen."

Als Kurtis noch ein kleiner Junge war und mit seinen Eltern für kurze Zeit in Ernstbrunn lebte, kannte er einen Mann namens Clemens, der hier als Friedhofsgärtner tätig war. Konstantin hatte ihn in seinen Jugendjahren kennen gelernt und zu ihm ein gutes freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufgebaut. Wenn dieser Herr Schleicher tatsächlich der Freund seines Vaters war, war es völlig ausgeschlossen, dass er etwas mit der Grabschändung zu tun hatte.

„Und ist er schon lange hier beschäftigt, dieser Herr Schleicher?"

„Mit Sicherheit," bejahte die Rentnerin, „er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste. Deswegen arbeitet er eigentlich auch nur Sonntags bis Mittwochs", entgegnete sie, „An dem Tag bevor ihre Mutter kam, war es das erste Mal, dass ich ihn an einem Donnerstag hier getroffen habe. Und stellen Sie sich vor – als die Polizei ihn hierher holte, konnte er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, hier gewesen zu sein! Ganz verwirrt ist er gewesen."

„Ich muss ihn dringend sprechen.", erklärte Kurtis, „Nach Plan müsste er doch heute arbeiten?"

„So ist es. Sprechen Sie mit ihm, junger Mann – vielleicht hat er seine Erinnerung inzwischen wieder."

„Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde?"

„Er wird jetzt in seiner Blumenwerkstatt dort hinten sein." Sie zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Danke, das werde ich tun.", entgegnete er, „Aber sagen Sie, ist ihnen sonst wirklich keiner mehr aufgefallen? War da nicht vielleicht ein Mann mit Brille und einem dunklen Pferdeschwanz?" Kurtis musste es einfach wissen.

Die Frau überlegte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sonst ist mir niemand aufgefallen. Aber ich kann schließlich meine Augen nicht überall haben."

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Frau Werther", sagte er und verabschiedete sich.

* * *

„Danke, Gianluca. Jetzt lasse uns bitte allein.", sagte Kardinal Rossi zu seinem treuen Lehrling, der soeben Luiz Monteiro ins wohlausgestattete Zimmer eines alten und sehr geräumigen Wohnhauses hereingeführt hatte. Er selbst stand am offenen Fenster und beobachtete das harmonische Leben auf der kleinen vatikanischen Straße. 

„Natürlich, Eminenz.", entgegnete er. „Signore Monteiro", fügte er respektvoll nickend hinzu und entfernte sich.

„Ein herrlicher Tag, nicht wahr? Meine Tauben sind den ganzen morgen unterwegs gewesen. Erst vor einer Stunde sind sie wiedergekehrt." Rossi schnupperte an dem Blumentopf, der von außen ans Fenster angebracht war und gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich. „Es wird bald Sommer.", kommentierte er. Dann schloss er das alte, einfach verglaste Holzfenster und deutete auf einen gemütlichen Stuhl im Raum. „Setz dich doch, mein lieber Luiz. Hast du gute Nachrichten von Miss Croft für mich?"

Monteiro wartete, bis der Kardinal an den Tisch getreten war, um die Pflanzen, die dort standen, mit einem feuchten Tuch abzuwischen. „Ja und nein, Padre.", sagte er, „Miss Croft schien dem Auftrag nicht abgeneigt, aber sie hat ihn nicht sofort angenommen." Er blickte hinauf, doch der Italiener fuhr einfach fort, ohne jegliche keine Reaktion zu zeigen, „Momentan ist sie für das Britische Museum im Einsatz, aber sie hat mir versprochen, sich im Anschluss daran mit mir in Verbindung zu setzen."

„Hmm", summte der Kardinal, während er ein Blatt von der Unterseite begutachtete. „Gut. Immerhin, das ist besser als nichts. So haben wir noch etwas Zeit, uns etwas auszudenken, um ihr die Sache noch schmackhafter zu machen." Er sprühte etwas Wasser aus einem Zerstäuber auf die Pflanze. „Ist sie jetzt an einer Ausgrabung beteiligt?"

„London will nichts herausrücken", antwortete der Portugiese, „aber meine Männer haben sich die Datenbanken des Museums unter die Lupe genommen. Scheinbar wurde eine alte Tempelanlage in der Dominikanischen Republik gefunden. Miss Croft sprach von einer ungewissen Zeit, die sie unterwegs sein würde. Ich denke, es ist möglich, dass es da eine Verknüpfung gibt. Francesca arbeitet noch daran."

„Gut. Denn wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, ihre Arbeit dort zu beschleunigen, dann sollten wir diese auch nutzen.", sagte Rossi. „Aber gleichwohl dürfen wir ihr keineswegs das Gefühl vermitteln, dass wir sie zu der Suche zwingen. Denn dann würde sie nach dem wahren Grund unserer Motivationen graben – und meine Pläne würden sich garantiert nicht mit ihren vertragen, da sei dir sicher."

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Treten Sie ein.", rief Rossi und legte den Lappen weg.

Der große Kopf eines von Monteiros Männern schaute hinein. „Eure Eminenz.", nickte er dem Italiener zu. „Senhor Monteiro, ein Anruf für Sie. Ein Amerikaner. Er sagt, es sei sehr wichtig."

„Name?", sagte Monteiro hart.

„Ein gewisser Mr. Carver."

„Kenne ich nicht", entgegnete der Portugiese, „Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich beschäftigt bin. Er soll sein Anliegen an mein Büro schicken."

„Senhor – er sagt, er habe ein besonderes Verhältnis zu Lara Croft und es würde sie sehr interessieren."

Vincenzo Rossi beugte sich zu seinem Patenkind. „Hast du jemandem von unseren Plänen erzählt?", flüsterte er.

„Nein, Padre.", gab Monteiro leise zurück, „Und ich habe Miss Croft auch nicht mehr und nicht weniger gesagt, als was wir vereinbart haben."

Der Kardinal ging einige Schritte zum Fenster, spähte auf die Straße herunter und kehrte zum Tisch zurück. „Also gut. Stellen Sie durch, Antonio.", nickte Rossi Monteiros Angestellten zu, welcher nickte und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Der Italiener setzte sich seinem Patenkind gegenüber.

„Kennst du ihn, Padre?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht kann er uns nützlich sein.", entgegnete Rossi und schob ihm den Telefonapparat entgegen, auf dem ein rotes Lämpchen blinkte. „Warten wir ab, was er zu sagen hat."

Der Portugiese schaltete den Lautsprecher ein. „Luiz Monteiro, mit wem spreche ich?"

Eine samtweiche männliche Stimme antwortete. „Guten Tag. Chase Carver zu Ihren Diensten."

„Zu meinen Diensten?" Der Schwarzhaarige war amüsiert. „Wer sind Sie, Mr. Carver?"

„Wer ich bin spielt weniger eine Rolle als was ich für Sie tun kann, Mr. Monteiro.", entgegnete er geheimnisvoll.

„Und was soll das sein? Verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit, ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann."

„Also gut.", erklang es vom anderen Ende der Leitung, „Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot machen." Er pausierte. „_Sie_wollen etwas haben, das nur Miss Croft Ihnen besorgen könnte. _Ich_ kann dafür sorgen, dass Croft für Sie arbeitet."

Der Portugiese zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schielte kurz zu Rossi herüber. „Werden Sie konkreter, Mr. Carver.", sprach er in die Richtung des Telefons.

„Sagen wir, ich habe Informationen über das Objekt, das sie suchen. Es sind Quellen, die Miss Croft sehr schätzen würde, um mit der Suche anfangen zu können. Und bis die beginnt, hätte sie auf der karibischen Insel in mir einen erfahrenen Kollegen an ihrer Seite, der ihre Expedition um ein Vielfaches beschleunigt und ihr den Rücken freihält – falls sie in Unannehmlichkeiten gerät. Und das liegt doch ganz klar auch in Ihren Interessen, habe ich Recht?"

Monteiro lauschte aufmerksam. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er jedes gesprochene Wort abwog und es bewertete. „Ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen die Frau.", entgegnete Monteiro kalt, „Sie arbeitet ungern in einem Team."

„Falsch. Sie arbeitet nicht gerne _mit_ einem Team.", verbesserte ihn der Amerikaner.

„Sie sind also ein Kollege? Ein Archäologe?"

„Nein, Mr. Monteiro. Ich bin viel mehr als das." Carvers plötzlich leicht blasierter Unterton sprach Bände. „Ich bin ihr ebenbürtig. Aber warum besprechen wir das nicht in aller Ruhe in Rom? Mein Flug nach Europa geht morgen Abend."

Monteiro, der nicht wusste, wie er die Nachricht einzuordnen hatte, blickte zum alten Kardinal hinauf, der mit einem wohldurchdachten Nicken seine Zustimmung offenbarte.

„Also gut.", erwiderte Monteiro, „Ich werde mir anhören, was Sie anzubieten haben. Treffen Sie mich übermorgen um 12 Uhr am Obelisken auf der Piazza San Pietro."

„Einverstanden. Sie werden es nicht bereuen."

Der überraschende Anrufer hatte aufgelegt. Ohne zu zögern wählte der Portugiese eine dreistellige Zahl. „Antonio! Ich möchte alle Informationen über diesen Chase Carver, die du mir besorgen kannst. Es eilt."

Dann sank er in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich frage mich, was der Mann wirklich weiß. "

„Er war mutig genug, anzurufen.", sprach der Kardinal.

„Oder unheimlich leichtsinnig. Und wenn das der Fall ist, werde ich ihn spüren lassen, was es heißt, mir meine Zeit zu rauben."

„Warten wir es ab, Luiz."

„In der Tat. Warten wir es ab."

* * *

Soooo, jetzt hab ich bald die wirklich nötige Vorgeschichte soweit abgeschlossen ... jetzt wirds langsam Zeit, Lara auf Expeditionskurs zu schicken, gell!

Frohes Neues Jahr!


	9. 09 Canal de Alto Velo

**09. Canal de Alto Velo, Dominikanische Republik**

Mit Vollgas düste die kleine Yacht, die Lara für ihre Expedition gemietet hatte, über den Ozean. Unter den warmen Strahlen der Sonne lag die Britin, in einer schwarzen Shorts und einem ockerfarbenen Top bekleidet, auf einer bequemen Liege und blätterte durch die Karibische-Inseln-Ausgabe eines Reiseführers. Eine leichte Brise kitzelte ihre Wange und wehte ihr einige lose Strähnen ins Gesicht. Mit einer flüssigen Handbewegung zog die Brünette ihre Sonnenbrille ein Stück von der Nase und klemmte damit die unbändigen Haare über ihrer Stirn fest.

„Lara", erklang aus dem offenen Führerhäuschen die Stimme von Anaya Imanu, „Wir sind in ungefähr zehn Minuten da!"

„Danke", rief die Britin zurück, „ich gehe mich umziehen." Sie klappte das Buch zu und öffnete neben sich die Bodenluke, um die Treppe in die Kajüte hinabzusteigen. Unten ließ sie den Reiseführer in die Koje fallen und bemerkte auf dem Kissen das rot-weiße Bandana, das Anaya vor einigen Monaten schon in Bolivien getragen hatte.

Anaya hatte sich sehr gefreut, als die Britin sie vor einigen Tagen gebeten hatte, sie bei ihrer Reise in die Karibik zu unterstützen. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich nach dem Abschluss ihres Studiums allmählich aus den Augen verloren und sich erst vor einem halben Jahr wiedergefunden, als es Lara im Rahmen ihres letzten Abenteuers nach Paraíso verschlagen hatte. Lara schätzte Anaya sehr und wusste, dass auf sie stets Verlass war.

Die Abenteurerin griff nach ihrem bereitgelegten blaugrauen Sola-Tauchanzug, schlüpfte hinein und streifte die besohlten Neopren-Tauchschuhe über die Füße. Sie griff nach den Flossen, die an einen Holzschemel angelehnt waren und stieg wieder aufs Deck hinauf.

„Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass wir diesmal keine Kollegen von dir antreffen?", fragte die Bolivierin, als sie Lara aus dem Augenwinkel in die offene Kabine hereinkommen sah, „Auf dem Wasser entkommt man nicht so leicht wie mit einem Jeep."

„Nein, Anaya," entgegnete Lara und legte die Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin, „dieser Auftrag ist offiziell und wird vollständig von London getragen.", erklärte sie, „In Paraíso war das eine ganz andere Geschichte. Siehst du den Felsen da vorne?" Die Brünette zeigte auf eine Steinformation, die flach ins Wasser abfiel, „Hier irgendwo muss der Eingang zum Tempel sein. Wie nah kannst du da heranfahren?"

„Zehn Meter", sagte Anaya abwägend, „näher möchte ich nicht riskieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie sich das Boot verhält."

„Das ist mehr als genug.", lachte die Abenteurerin.

„Was wollten diese Urlauber eigentlich in dieser Gegend?", fragte die Bolivierin, während sie die Yacht langsam abbremste, „Hier gibt es nur steile Felsen und der Strand liegt auch nicht gerade um die Ecke." Anaya schaltete den Motor des stehengebliebenen Fahrzeugs aus und reichte ihrer Freundin eine kleine braune Hüfttasche.

„Hier war die Familie nicht. Die Schotten haben im Nordosten der Insel eine von drei Felsgravuren entdeckt. Spezialisten des Britischen Museums haben im Osten und Südosten zwei ähnliche Stellen gefunden und aus allen Teilen diesen Ort hier erschlossen. Ich bin gespannt, wie ordentlich sie gearbeitet haben." Lara zwängte die engen Tauchflossen auf ihre Tauchschuhe und schnallte die Hackenriemen fest, „reichst du mir bitte die Flasche?"

Anaya hob den schweren Stahlbehälter hoch. „Kaum zu glauben, dass man mit dem Gewicht noch schwimmen kann", meinte sie skeptisch.

„Es ist schlimmer, als es aussieht. Das Meer gleicht das Gewicht der Flaschen aus." Die Britin hievte die Flasche in die Halterung und schnallte die Gurte fest darum, „Du spürst sie gar nicht". Sie überprüfte, dass die Ventile gut funktionierten, schlüpfte dann in die Ausrüstung und setzte die Taucherbrille auf.

„Deine Fackeln!", rief Anaya, „Wie willst du dort unten etwas sehen?"

Lara zeigte auf die kleine Lampe, die am Schultergurt ihrer Ausrüstung angebracht war, „Die hier ist wesentlich effektiver.", lächelte sie ihrer Freundin zu und streifte die Tauchhandschuhe über, „Und jetzt entspanne dich. Ich bin schneller zurück als du denkst."

Sie klemmte das Mundstück fest hinter die Zähne und atmete einige Male durch, um die Funktionstüchtigkeit ihrer Ausrüstung zu überprüfen. Versichert, dass die Luftzufuhr gewährleistet war, setzte Lara sich mit dem Rücken zur offenen See, drückte die Taucherbrille fest ins Gesicht und ließ sich vom Gewicht der Nitroxflasche widerstandslos ins Meer ziehen.

Tausende von Luftbläschen schossen nach Laras Eintauchen zur Wasseroberfläche empor und klärten, wie ein hochgezogener Vorhang, allmählich ihre Sicht. Das beeindruckende Unterwasserleben präsentierte sich ihren Augen in voller Blüte: Bunte Anemonen bedeckten die steilen grünen Felswände, die durch die Brechung der Sonnenstrahlen im Wasser in ein fröhliches Lichtspiel von Azurblau und Türkis verwandelt wurden. Schwärme kleiner exotischer Fische tauchten unfassbar synchron aus bizarren Pflanzenformationen hervor und zogen furchtlos dicht an der Abenteurerin vorbei. In größerer Entfernung graste ein friedlicher Teufelsrochen seelenruhig den Meeresboden nach Plankton und Schalentieren ab.

Die Tiefe des Meeres war an dieser Stelle nicht sonderlich groß und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lara eine recht auffällige Nische am Fuße des Felsens gefunden hatte. Sie tauchte dorthin und untersuchte die Steinformation. Ein länglicher, in der dicht bewachsenen Wand abgegrenzter Block erhaschte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er war etwas nach hinten versetzt, konkav gewölbt und stach durch eine völlig glatte Oberfläche heraus. Im oberen Drittel dieses Steins war eine fingerbreite Öffnung hineingebohrt, die auf den ersten Blick tief in den Felsen hineinführen musste. Lara beschlich das Gefühl, dass es sich um einen Mechanismus handeln musste. Sie brauchte einen Gegenstand, den sie zu einem Hebel umfunktionieren konnte.

Ihr Blick streifte umher und fiel auf einen langen, braunen Gegenstand unter ihr. Mit einem gemächlichen Zug tauchte sie tiefer. Hier, am Fuße der kleinen, nahezu unbewohnten Insel, war sie äußerst überrascht, einen hohlen rostigen Eisenstab von ungefähr anderthalb Metern Länge zu finden, der vom Durchmesser tatsächlich in das Loch passen konnte.

Die Stange war von einem großen ovalen weißen Stein blockiert. Lara griff nach diesem und war erstaunt über dessen federleichtes Gewicht. Sie ließ ihn in die andere Hand gleiten, drehte ihn und lockerte reflexartig ihren Griff, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie einen menschlichen Schädel in der Hand hielt. Ein loser Halswirbel fiel aus der Basis. Der Kopf war genau zwischen Atlas und Axis abgetrennt worden – möglicherweise durch ein Fallbeil. Lara spähte die Unterwasserlandschaft nach dem Rest des Skeletts ab, doch dieses war nirgends zu sehen.Sie legte den Schädel behutsam auf den Meeresgrund und griff nach der Stange.

Mit wenigen Zügen schwamm die Archäologin zur Felsnische zurück und führte den Stab in die Öffnung. Ihr erfahrenes Auge hatte sich nicht getäuscht – er passte perfekt hinein. Jemand musste also bereits hier gewesen sein. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte sie das dünne Rohr und rammte es bis zum Anschlag in den Stein. Knapp ein Meter des Metalls schaute noch heraus - ein perfekter Hebelarm. Die Abenteurerin stemmte die Beine links und rechts neben den Hebel, packte die Stange an ihrem Ende, zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck an sich heran und legte sie um. Augenblicklich erklang unter ihr ein lautes donnerndes Grollen. Lara ließ die Stange los, die aus dem Loch in der Walze glitt und zum Meeresgrund driftete, um an ihrer ursprünglichen Position zu landen. Doch bevor sie das tat, fing die Britin sie geschickt auf.

Unter ihr hatte sich ein rechteckiges Steinfenster gehoben und einen schmalen dunklen Tunnel freigelegt. Lara schwamm näher, schaltete ihre Taschenlampe ein und betrachtete die Öffnung. Ein Haufen Knochen – der kopflose Rest des menschlichen Skeletts – lag direkt am Eingang. Er musste wohl schon einige Jahre an diesem Ort gelegen haben, denn die Kleidung hatte sich im Salzwasser bereits vollständig aufgelöst. Inmitten der Gebeine erkannte Lara ein Messer. Sie hob es auf, wischte mit ihrem Handrücken die Ablagerungen von der Klinge und erkannte darin einen silbernen Marine-Offiziersdolch. Er hatte eine schmale, beidseitig gekerbte Klinge und einen kurzen Griff, dessen Verzierung und Schwärzung typisch für die Schmiedekunst der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts war. Lara wühlte in den Knochen nach der Dolchscheide und wurde fündig. Sie steckte die Waffe hinein und klemmte sie unter die beiden Riemen ihres Tauchermessers an ihrem linken Bein.

Sie schaute hinauf und betrachtete die Unterseite des Felsblocks, den sie soeben gehoben hatte. Die von außen sichtbare Felswand überzog wie eine zweite Haut den dicken Verschluss des Tunnels und stand unten etwas über, sodass diese Kante keilförmig sehr spitz zulief. Lara hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Dieser Mechanismus konnte tatsächlich einen tödlichen, guillotineähnlichen Effekt erzeugen. Gekonnt stemmte sie die Metallstange schräg zwischen den Tunnelboden und den gefährlichen Verschluss und wagte sich hinein.

Mit der Nitroxflasche auf dem Rücken war der Tunnel besonders eng und unangenehm zu durchqueren. Lara musste sich zwingen, verhältnismäßig langsam vorwärts zu kommen, um ihre Tauchausrüstung nicht zu beschädigen und sich dabei selbst nicht zu verletzen.

Zunächst schwamm sie eine ganze Strecke gefühlt parallel zur Wasseroberfläche. Die anfänglich glatten Wände wurden, je länger sie schwamm, immer rauer und kantiger. Mit jedem Schwimmzug, den sie tat, schien auch die Temperatur um mehrere Grad Celsius abzufallen. Plötzlich fiel der Tunnel schräg hinunter, um nach wenigen Metern vertikal hinauf zu führen. Bald erkannte Lara, dass der gebündelte Halogenstrahl ihrer Taschenlampe sich in einem Glitzern an der Wasseroberfläche brach. Die Abenteurerin lächelte und tauchte hinauf.

Sie fand sich in einer kleinen, von Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten übersäten Grotte wieder. Sie setzte die Taucherbrille ab und nahm das Ende des Luftschlauchs aus dem Mund. Vorsichtig wagte sie einen Atemzug durch die Nase. Die Luft war zwar sehr dünn, aber Lara hatte schon mit weitaus schlimmeren Umständen zu kämpfen gehabt. Die Archäologin zog sich aus dem Wasser, drehte das Ventil ihrer Taucherflasche zu, streifte die Flossen von den Schuhen und legte das gesamte schwere Equipment auf den Höhlenboden.

Langsam schritt sie die Grotte ab und bewunderte den faszinierenden Wuchs der Tropfsteine, die sich im Laufe vieler Jahrhunderte gebildet hatten. Knapp unterhalb der Decke erspähte Lara eine kleine Öffnung. Die Felswände waren nicht sonderlich hoch, dafür aber umso glatter und ohne ein Hilfsmittel nicht zu bezwingen.

In der Hoffnung, dass die Sinter robust genug waren, um Laras Gewicht zu halten, erklomm die Archäologin einen hochgewachsenen Stalagmiten, sprang in die Richtung eines breiten, hängenden Stalaktiten und krallte sich an diesem fest. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren und ihr Glück zusätzlich herauszufordern, kletterte sie diesen mit schnellen, präzisen Griffen ganz hinauf und stieß sie sich ab, um auf dem nächsten Steinzapfen zu landen. Von dort aus erreichte sie mit einem kräftigen Satz den Sims und zog sich mühelos in den schmalen Spalt hinein.

Nach einer kurzen Kriechpartie erreichte Lara einen trockenen, quadratisch geschnittenen Raum. Die Luft war hier wesentlich dünner als in der Höhle, aus der sie gekommen war. Etwas an den glatten Seitenwänden beunruhigte die Britin, denn sie schienen unnatürlich schief zu stehen. In der Ecke, aus der sie herausgekrochen kam, befand sich in einer Halterung ein dreieckiges Gefäß mit einer flüssigen Substanz, die stark nach einer kerosinartigen Verbindung roch. Lara entzündete sie. Augenblicklich füllte sich der Raum mit einem warmen Licht. Sie hob den Kopf, um sich umzusehen und fiel mit den Schultern gegen die Wand zurück. Es überkam sie ein Gefühl des Schwindels. Drehte sich der Raum oder war das ihr Kopf? Reflexartig stürzte Lara in die gegenüberliegende Raumecke, wo eine weitere Lichtquelle angebracht war, und entzündete diese. Wie betrunken taumelte sie in die Mitte zurück, brach keuchend zusammen und rang panisch nach Luft. Sie befand sich im Inneren einer Pyramide.

Ihr Ägypten-Abenteuer vor einigen Jahren hatte tiefere Wunden gerissen, als sie gedacht hatte. Werner von Croy hatte sie damals im Jahrtausende alten Tempel zurückgelassen und nichts unternommen, um sicherzustellen, ob seine einstige Schülerin tot oder lebendig unter dem einfallenden Kalksteintempel begraben wurde. Sie stürzte ab. Sie fiel auf harten Stein und konnte Osiris, Anubis, Seth und Ammut wahrlich in die Augen blicken, als Felsbrocken in allen möglichen Größen auf sie herunterregneten, ihre Haut aufrissen, sie unter ihrem enormen Gewicht zu begraben und zu töten versuchten. Sie keuchte nach der sandigen Luft, die ihre Lungen zerkratzte und versuchte sich zu befreien – doch sie war wie in einem fremden Körper gefangen. Sie konnte nichts mehr sehen, an nichts mehr denken. Dann ließ der enorme Schmerz plötzlich nach. Es war still.

Ein lautes Rauschen und ein aufgeregtes „Lara" riss die Archäologin aus ihrem Trancezustand, „Lara, antworte mir! Was ist passiert?"

Die Britin öffnete die Augen. „Anaya?", murmelte sie. Sie befand sich noch immer auf der kleinen Insel im karibischen Ozean in der selben Pyramide. Doch jetzt fühlte sie sich nicht allein. Automatisch griff sie nach ihrer Hüfttasche und zog ein billiges wasserdichtes Walkie-Talkie heraus, das sie selbst nicht eingepackt hatte. Sie konnte nicht ausdrücken, wie dankbar sie für diese primitive Erfindung und für die Sorge der Bolivierin um sie war. „Anaya, es geht mir gut.", antwortete sie.

„Du hast gekeucht und sehr heftig geatmet, und plötzlich gab es einen dumpfen Aufschlag."

„Die Luft ist sehr dünn hier unten."

„Dann beeile dich! Hast du schon etwas gefunden?"

„Nein, noch nicht, aber-" Sie stockte mitten im Satz. Unter der Pyramidenspitze sitzend erkannte Lara in den verzierten Seitenflächen ein Muster, dass sie in der vergangenen Woche mehr als ein Mal gesehen hatte. Sie schnellte auf und entzündete die beiden letzten Fackeln, sodass der Raum von allen Seiten gleichmäßig beschienen wurde, und kehrte dann in die Mitte zurück.

„Aber?", hakte Anaya nach.

„Ich stehe unter einer riesigen Landkarte der Isla Beata.", kommentierte sie, „ich wünschte, du könntest sie sehen! Sie muss uralt sein!"

Die Landkarte war über die vier Seitenflächen perspektivisch gestreckt und verzerrt gemalt, sodass man die sie nur als solche erkennen konnte, wenn man sich genau in der Mitte des Raumes befand. Lara legte sich auf den Rücken und ließ die archaische Zeichnung auf sich wirken. Ein Punkt am südlichsten Zipfel der Insel war in einem helleren Ockerfarbton gemalt, als der Rest der Malerei. Ein stilisierter Fisch und einige Wellen war daneben aufgemalt. Zweifellos war das der Standort, an dem Lara sich jetzt befinden musste. Ebenso stach eine andere Stelle heraus. Eine runde Scheibe und eine Eidechse waren neben der Punta Lanza – der sogenannten Lanzenspitze, dem steilsten Abhang der kleinen Insel, gezeichnet. Die rote Scheibe konnte im Hieroglyphenalphabet sämtlicher alter Stämme nur die Sonne symbolisieren. Die Eidechse hingegen stand bei den alten Indianern für Trägheit, ebenso aber für gespeicherte Kraft und Regeneration. Lara schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn man von den religiösen Motiven absah und die Symbolik nahezu wörtlich nahm, fügte sich das Rätsel zu einem einfachen Wegweiser zusammen. Das Britische Museum hatte sich getäuscht – Lara erwartete kein Unterwassertempel.

Die Archäologin gähnte. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie aufgrund der knappen Luft nicht zu lange an diesem Ort verweilen konnte. Sie fischte nach ihrer Unterwasserkamera und begann, die Landkarte an den Pyramidenwänden für alle Fälle fotografisch zu dokumentieren. Als das erledigt war, packte Lara die Technik in die wasserdichte Hülle zurück und verstaute sie wieder in ihrer Hüfttasche. Dann schaltete sie ihre mittlerweile erloschene Taschenlampe ein, kroch durch den Spalt im Boden zurück und ließ sich vom etwas vorstehenden Sims in die Tropfsteinhöhle herunter.

Wenige Augenblicke später war die Britin erneut vollständig in ihre Montur gekleidet und tauchte vorsichtig den engen Tunnel herunter. Sie hatte bald die steile Biegung passiert und folgte dem Gang, der allmählich hinauf und schließlich waagerecht führte. Weit vor ihr erkannte sie den rechteckigen Durchgang, den sie vorsorglich mit der Metallstange versperrt hatte. Plötzlich fiel der Verschluss mit einem lauten kurzen Rummsen ein Stück herunter und drohte, das dünne Rohr jeden Moment zu zerbrechen und den Durchgang zu versiegeln. Laras Augen weiteten sich. Augenblicklich vereinte sie die ausgestreckten Arme in einem spitzen Winkel über dem Kopf und intensivierte ihre paddelnden Beinbewegungen. Sie vergaß die spitzen, felsigen Kanten, die ihr von allen Seiten gefährlich nahe kamen und zischte, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, vorwärts – der offenen See entgegen.

Wie ein Pfeil schnellte Lara unter der Stange durch die Öffnung hindurch und spürte einen heftigen Ruck am rechten Bein, doch der kurze Widerstand verschwand sofort. Hinter der Abenteurerin traf Stein laut und hart auf Stein und der schwere Mechanismus erstarb in dumpfem Nachhall. Lara wand sich rückblickend um. Der Felsen hatte den Tunnel samt Metallrohr verschlungen und sich in seine ursprüngliche unangetastete Form zurückverwandelt.

Die Abenteurerin stockte mitten in der Bewegung, als sie eine Drehung um die eigene Achse vollführen wollte. Ihre rechte Flosse war knapp oberhalb der Zehen sauber abgeschnitten. Sie hatte wieder einmal unheimliches Glück gehabt.

* * *

Auf der Piazza San Pietro beobachtete ein neugieriges Paar blauer Augen die beiden Figuren, die soeben aus der Petersbasilika herausgetreten waren und sich jetzt auf den gewaltigen Obelisken zu bewegten. 

„Onkel Vincenzo?", hob Ana den Kopf, „Wer ist denn der Mann, mit dem Papa da redet?" Sie deutete auf den großen Blonden an der Seite von Luiz Monteiro.

„Das ist ein Geschäftspartner deines Vaters.", erklärte der Kardinal in beiläufigem Tonfall.

„Aber es ist schon nach zwölf Uhr!", sagte sie energisch.

„Das ist richtig, Ana.", lächelte Rossi amüsiert.

„Darf ich schnell zu Papa gehen?", fragte das Mädchen, „Ich komme gleich wieder!"

„Jetzt nicht, Liebes.", sagte Rossi bestimmt, „Du weißt doch, dein Vater wird nicht gerne bei der Arbeit gestört."

„Aber Papa hat heute zu Antonio gesagt, dass er sich um Punkt zwölf mit einem Amerikaner hier treffen wird. Vielleicht hat er ihn vergessen? Das ist doch unhöflich!"

Der ältere Mann runzelte interessiert die Stirn. „Und warum glaubst du, dass er kein Amerikaner ist?" Mit den Augen deutete er auf den Mann, dessen locker-aufrechte, selbstsichere Körperhaltung von Kühnheit und Wagemut zeugte.

„Papa hat immer gesagt, Amerikaner sind dick, wissen nicht, wo Europa ist, tragen Hawaiihemden und Sonnenbrillen und fotografieren alles, was sie sehen. Und im Museum sogar mit Blitz, obwohl jeder weiß, dass man das nicht darf!"

Der Italiener lächelte seine liebenswürdige Patentochter an. „Nicht alle sind so, meine Hübsche. Dieser Mann ist anders. Und ich glaube, dass er deinem Vater sehr helfen kann."

„Wobei denn?", wollte Ana wissen.

„Das erzähle ich dir, wenn du älter bist. Aber jetzt - was hältst du von einem Eis? Kokos und Stracciatella, so wie du es liebst?"

„Au ja!", jubelte das Mädchen, „Aber nur zu Giorgio!"

Der Kardinal lachte und nahm die Kleine an die Hand.

* * *


	10. 10 Ernstbrunn

**10. Ernstbrunn, Österreich**

Nach einem vergeblichen Besuch im Gärtnerhäuschen hatte Kurtis die letzten beiden Abende damit verbracht, sich sorgfältig durch das Portfolio seines Vaters zu wühlen.

Wie er erfahren hatte, wurde Schleicher aus Rücksicht auf sein hohes Alter zwangsbeurlaubt. Für den Rest der Woche hatte man einen kleinwüchsigen und ebenso misstrauischen Kollegen eingestellt. In dieser winzigen österreichischen Stadt wurden ausländische Touristen als Exoten angesehen und so war auch der Umgang mit ihnen entsprechend kühl und distanziert. Kurtis hatte es auf verschiedene Arten versucht, doch alle seine Anstrengungen, an die Adresse oder die Telefonnummer des alten Mannes zu gelangen, wurden in einem hartnäckigen „Es ist mir nicht gestattet, Ihnen Auskunft zu erteilen" gnadenlos erstickt. Der Amerikaner hatte dem Gnom ein Blatt Papier mit seinem Namen und den Koordinaten seines Hotels in die Hand gedrückt und ihn eindringlichst gebeten, Schleicher von seinem Besuch in Kenntnis zu setzen – doch seitdem hatte sich nichts getan.

Kurtis rieb sich die Augen und seufzte. Im Portfolio seines Vaters befand sich kein Schnipsel, den er nicht zuvor schon einmal in den Händen gehalten hatte. In den letzten Stunden hatte er einen Großteil der Briefe und Tagebücher nach Anhaltspunkten über die gestohlenen Medaillons durchsucht, war in seiner Suche aber keinen einzigen Schritt weitergekommen.

Er war überrascht, als ihn plötzlich das Zimmertelefon aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er griff nach dem Hörer.

„Trent.", meldete er sich automatisch.

„Trent?", wiederholte eine ältere Stimme, „Dann entschuldige ich mich. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich verwählt." In einer Weise kam sie Kurtis vertaut vor.

„Nein, warten Sie!", rief er in den Hörer, bevor der Anrufer auflegen konnte, „Sind Sie Herr Schleicher?"

„Mit wem spreche ich?" Jedes Wort wurde langsam und deutlich gesprochen.

„Kurtis Trent. Ich bin Konstantin Heissturms Sohn."

Der Amerikaner erwartete eine prompte Reaktion, doch sein Gesprächspartner brachte eine längere Zeit keinen Laut hervor. Wenn sein schwerer, rhythmischer Atem nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Kurtis geglaubt, dass der Mann sich einfach aus der Leitung verabschiedet hatte.

„Herr Schleicher?", drängte Trent. Ein kleiner Seufzer ertönte.

„Ja, Kurtis, ich hatte dich schon früher erwartet.", erwiderte der Mann sanft.

Der Amerikaner runzelte die Stirn und fixierte seinen Blick auf die dezent beblümte Wandtapete, „Ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen – kannten Sie meinen Vater? Sind Sie Clemens?", fragte er gerade heraus.

„Wie ich sehe, kannst du dich an mich erinnern.", lachte die Stimme leise, „Es ist wirklich schön, dich zu hören. Ich hatte sehr gehofft, dass wir unter anderen Umständen wieder aufeinandertreffen würden, aber das Schicksal hatte offenbar andere Pläne." Er setzte eine kurze Pause. „Dein Vater hatte so etwas angedeutet, als du noch ganz klein warst."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", wollte Kurtis wissen.

„Du warst seit deiner Geburt ein potentielles Opfer gewisser Mächte, und durch deine Aufnahme in den Orden wurdest du für sie zur Zielscheibe. Du hast gut daran getan, deinen Namen zu ändern. Wie geht es dir?"

Der Amerikaner seufzte. „Prinzipiell gut, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Woche lassen mir einfach keine Ruhe.", begann er.

Der alte Mann summte bejahend.

„Ich bin immer noch am Anfang meiner Recherchen und komme einfach nicht voran.", fuhr Kurtis fort, „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir etwas über den Einbruch erzählen könnten."

„Ich war an jenem Donnerstag nicht auf dem Friedhof, aber ich habe etwas, das ich dir unbedingt geben muss. Wie weit bist du von der Kapelle entfernt?", wollte Schleicher wissen.

„Höchstens fünfzehn Minuten. Ich kann mich sofort auf den Weg machen."

„Einverstanden. Ich werde auf dich warten."

Gut zehn Minuten später traf der Amerikaner am kleinen Gotteshaus an und erblickte sofort die kleine hagere Gestalt, die über einer blühenden Rosenhecke gebeugt war. Er trat näher.

Der alte Mann richtete sich auf, als er die Präsenz gespürt hatte und wand sich um. Er war sichtbar um Jahrzehnte gealtert, doch seine jugendlichen braunen Augen hatten nichts von ihrem gutmütigen Glanz eingebüßt.

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Junge.", lächelte er, „Du kommst ganz nach deinem Vater. Aber die Augen hast du von deiner Mutter."

Zwar fühlte Kurtis sich als Mitglied der Lux Veritatis verpflichtet, Eckhardt zu vernichten, doch das änderte nichts an der gescheiterten Beziehung zu seinem Vater. Der Amerikaner wollte nicht mit Konstantin verglichen werden. Er deutete auf eine steinerne Bank. „Wollen wir uns setzen?"

„Nicht hier.", erwiderte Schleicher, „Mein Haus ist gleich um die Ecke." Er zeigte in die Richtung.

Als sie das Haus betraten, wies der alte Mann seinem Gast den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mache es dir bequem. Ich setze Wasser auf. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?"

„Gerne.", antwortete der Amerikaner und folgte dem Flur. Alte Gemälde, rustikale Tische mit guten Kopien alter Terra Sigillata und hier und da ein kleines Pflänzchen sahen aus, als seien sie in Jahrzehnten nicht bewegt worden. Die Vergangenheit wirkte sachte auf Kurtis ein, während er sich umsah: die Gänge und Räume, die ihm als kleiner Junge so aufregend verwinkelt und groß erschienen, kamen ihm jetzt vor wie ein vereinfachter Miniaturnachbau dergleichen.

Er beging das Wohnzimmer und betrachtete die altertümliche rustikale Eichenmöblierung. Schränke und Vitrinen waren vollgestellt mit antiken, verstaubten Büchern und mehreren eingerahmten Sepiafotografien. Ein Bild fiel ihm besonders stark ins Auge: Es zeigte seinen jungen Vater und den jungen Clemens vor einem glänzenden Denkmal eines Violinisten. Konstantin hatte seinen Arm freundschaftlich um die Schulter seines Freundes gelegt und grinste mit diesem um die Wette. Darunter stand in schnörkeligem Schriftzug _‚Wiener Stadtpark'_.

„Da waren wir vierzehn.", kommentierte Schleicher, der gerade mit zwei Tassen Kaffee hereinkam, „dein Großvater hatte mir erlaubt, ihn und Konstantin nach Wien zu begleiten. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich aus Ernstbrunn herauskam."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie die Heissturms schon so lange kennen.", erwiderte Kurtis, setzte sich zu Schleicher an den runden Tisch und bedankte sich für den Kaffee.

„Oh doch.", sagte der alte Mann und führte die Tasse an die Lippen, „Ich bin zwar kein Ordensmitglied, aber unsere Familien standen sich immer sehr nahe. Unsere Väter waren wie Brüder."

Schleicher erhob sich und trat an einen barocken Sekretär. Er öffnete die unterste Schublade und hobelte einen doppelten Boden heraus. „Kurtis", sagte er, „dein Vater wollte, dass ich dir zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt das hier überreiche." Er nahm einen in ein Leinentuch eingewickelten Gegenstand heraus und setzte sich an den Tisch zurück. „Dieser Zeitpunkt ist jetzt gekommen. Konstantin hatte mich gewarnt, dass jetzt alles schnell gehen müsse."

Der junge Mann hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen, als er das Objekt entgegennahm und es auspackte. Es war eine kleine hölzerne Schatulle, an dessen Verschluss anstatt eines Schlosses ein rundes Siegel angebracht war. Es war das Negativ der Prägung des Rings, der jeden Tag auf Kurtis' rechtem Ringfinger saß.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt mit der Kassette allein.", sagte Schleicher und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes.

Kurtis hob den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, Konstantin hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Sie dabei bleiben."

„Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, Junge, aber der Inhalt ist nur für deine Augen bestimmt. Ich habe die Kassette nur aufbewahrt.", entgegnete der alte Mann gutmütig. Er stützte sich an der Tischplatte ab, erhob sich und verließ den Raum.

Kurtis streifte den Ring von seinem Finger, kippte die Schatulle etwas an und drückte das Relief in das Siegel. Sofort klickte ein Zahn im Inneren der Kassette und ließ das Schloss aufspringen. Vorsichtig hob der Amerikaner den Deckel. Auf einer eingearbeiteten Unterlage aus rotem Samt ruhte ein gelbliches, zusammengefaltetes Briefpapier. Er nahm es heraus, faltete es auseinander und begann, die akkurate Kalligraphie zu entziffern:

_Geliebter Sohn,_

_Täglich und stündlich bete ich, dass dieser Brief niemals deine Augen erreichen wird. Ich quäle mich, dieses Schreiben aufzusetzen, und die zerrissene Stimmung meines Geistes vermag mir nicht den Frieden der Gewissheit zu schenken, dass unser Orden das Entsetzliche, welches uns stets herausfordert, für alle Zeit besiegen wird. _

_Wenn du diese Nachricht jetzt studierst, hat der abscheuliche Meister Eckhardt einen Teil seines dämonischen Plans bereits vollbracht und macht es sich jetzt zur Bestimmung, seine unrechtmäßig erlangte Macht für die Ewigkeit zu festigen. Die Haare sträuben sich mir, wenn ich in meiner Phantasie ausmale, dass ein Fremder das Heiligtum unserer Ruhestätte betreten hat._

_Entsinne dich genau der Zeichnungen der Medaillons, welche ich dich in deiner sorglosen Kindheit trotz deines Missmutes immerfort genau abzeichnen ließ. „Warum reicht nicht ein Duplikat des Emblems?" – das fragtest du in jeder Übung. Mein lieber Konstantin, du wirst mir jetzt dafür danken. _

_Es ist jetzt an der Zeit, dass ich dir eine schwierige Aufgabe auftrage. Du musst nun alles Erdenkliche daran setzen, den dunklen Alchimisten aufzuspüren und ihm die beiden identischen Medaillons zu entwenden. Verüble es mir nicht, dass ich dich nie von ihrer Existenz unter dem Sargdeckel Hanna-Sophias unterrichtet habe, denn ich wollte mit den besten Absichten eines sorgevollen Vaters das junge Gemüt meines guten Sohnes nicht beunruhigen. Die kreisrunden Talismane sind die zwei fehlenden Stücke eines Rätsels, welches die weisen Ahnen deiner werten Urgroßmutter mit ihrem Leben gehütet hatten. Sie öffnen ein Tor zu einer dem Menschen unbetretbaren Sphäre, einem wundersamen Ort, welcher zugleich über Leben und Tod und Gut und Böse herrscht. Es grämt mich, dass die Fülle meines Wissens über jene Artefakte sich hiermit dem Ende neigt. Lasse dein treues Chirugai zu den leuchtenden Sonnenstrahlen des Mittags im Heissturm-Grabe tanzen und dir einen Weg zum Orte dieses Rätsels weisen. Du musst den rasenden Wahnsinnigen aufhalten! Keinen Fuß darf er in den himmlischen Garten setzen! Lasse keine Zeit verstreichen, gescheiter Konstantin. Spute dich!_

_In inniger Verbundenheit, _

_dein Freund und dich liebender Vater Gerhardt._

Eckhardt. Cabal. Da war es wieder. Kurtis hob den Kopf und sah apathisch zum Fenster hinaus, während seine linke Hand unbewusst an seine Bauchdecke wanderte. Er dachte an Prag zurück, erinnerte sich, wie er in der Arena mit klaffendem Loch im Torso um sein Leben gerungen hatte. Das letzte, was er an jenem Tag gehört hatte, waren dumpfe, schwere Schritte auf dem perforierten Metallboden.

Als er in einer prager Klinik aufgewacht war, hatte er das Chirugai nicht mehr. Die Krankenschwester hatte ihm versichert, dass ein großer, kahlrasierter Mann mit schwedischem Akzent ihn in die Klinik eingeliefert hatte. Wenn Gunderson die Metallscheibe auf dem Boden gesehen hatte, so würde sie für ihn völlig wertlos gewesen sein. Seines Wissens gab es nur eine einzige Person, die herausgefahrenen Klingen gesehen hatte und noch lebte. Wenn Lara Croft das Chirugai tatsächlich geborgen hatte, dann war es in Sicherheit.

Er legte den Brief in die Schatulle zurück. Sein nächstes Ziel hieß London.

°

* * *

° 

Das warme Licht der karibischen Abenddämmerung tauchte das Plateau der Punta Lanza in einen herrlichen Erdton. Die beiden Frauen hatten hier nach einem aufregenden Tag auf See ihr Zelt aufgeschlagen, um über Nacht nicht zur Hauptinsel zurückkehren zu müssen. Die Dunkelhäutige saß auf einem großen Stein am knisternden Lagerfeuer und sang leise eine lateinamerikanische Melodie vor sich hin.

„So, das war die letzte Rücksprache mit dem Museum für heute.", gähnte Lara, als sie aus dem Zelt heraustrat und neben ihrer Freundin Platz nahm.

In angenehmem Schweigen beobachteten die beiden einige Minuten das wilde Spiel des Feuers, bis die Bolivierin beinahe flüsternd die Stille durchbrach. „Sag mal, Lara", begann sie, „bist du eigentlich zufrieden mit deinem Leben?"

Die Brünette hob eine Augenbraue. „Sicher.", lachte sie, „Warum sollte ich das nicht sein? Ich habe alles, was ein Mädchen sich nur wünschen kann. Ich bin an niemanden gebunden, reise den gesamten Globus ab, bekomme die erstaunlichsten Orte zu Gesicht, rette ab und zu die Welt und werde dafür auch noch bezahlt."

Anaya rückte ihr Bandana zurecht. „Nervenkitzel und Lebensgefahr machen es sicherlich nicht langweilig, aber davon abgesehen – gibt es denn nichts, was dir fehlt?", wollte sie wissen.

Die Britin ging in sich. „Ich hatte nie wirklich Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

„Wird Lara Croft denn nie zur Ruhe kommen, eine Familie gründen, Kinder kriegen?"

„Eines Tages bestimmt, wenn sie zuvor nicht durch einen dummen Zufall umkommen sollte. Aber sie kann es sich auch nicht leisten, ihr Leben im Voraus zu planen."

„Es gibt also keinen besonderen Mann in deinem Leben?"

„Doch, natürlich. Ich habe Winston!", lachte sie.

Anaya boxte ihre Freundin spielerisch in die Schulter. „Ernsthaft jetzt! Gab es jemanden?"

Die Britin wurde still. „Meinen Verlobten hattest du damals ja noch kennen gelernt.", seufzte sie kaum merklich, „Nach George gab es noch jemanden, aber das ist schon sehr lange her." Sie schaute zu ihrer Freundin, die sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ein Abenteurer, genau wie ich.", fuhr sie erklärend fort, „Er hatte eine exzellente Vorgehensweise. Erst waren wir Konkurrenten, dann Partner und schließlich entwickelte sich mehr. Aber er war ein Spieler – und er hat mich mit einer Anderen betrogen."

„Und das konntest du ihm nicht verzeihen."

„Natürlich nicht, Anaya. Ich war wütend. Jahre später haben wir uns dann wiedergetroffen, als wir unabhängig nach der Maske der Medusa gesucht haben. Er hatte sich so sehr angestrengt, mir zu beweisen, dass er sich geändert hatte. Und als ich kurz davor war, ihm zu verzeihen und einen Neuanfang zu wagen, hatte er in einem Tempel in Honduras sein Leben für mich geopfert." Ein kleiner Seufzer verließ Laras Lippen.

„Das tut mir Leid, Lara. Wie lange ist das her?"

Die Abenteurerin überlegte kurz. „Acht Jahre."

„Und seitdem-"

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. „Sobald ich beginne, mich für einen Mann zu interessieren, verliere ich ihn. Chase war nicht der einzige, dem es so erging – und ich möchte nicht noch mehr Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen haben. Aber was ist mit dir, Anaya? Hast du jemanden?"

„Mein Freund wartet in La Paz auf mich. Er wollte mich eigentlich gar nicht gehen lassen."

„Ist er einer der übereifersüchtigen Sorte?"

„Nein, aber er ist sehr besorgt. Ich kann ihm das nicht verübeln.", lächelte sie, „Ich bin im dritten Monat schwanger."

„Wirklich? Das ist großartig! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Lara drückte Anaya einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke!", strahlte diese, „Wir wollen unbedingt noch vor der Geburt heiraten, aber der Termin steht noch nicht fest. Ich kann doch mit dir rechnen?"

„Selbstverständlich!", erwiderte Lara, „Aber ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass es mir schrecklich unangenehm ist, dass ich dich gebeten habe, mich hierher zu begleiten. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du morgen deine Rückreise antrittst."

„Wettest du jetzt also doch auf unerwarteten Besuch?" sagte die Dunkelhäutige in gespielt vorwurfsvollem Tonfall.

„Wer weiß.", zwinkerte Lara. Sie stand langsam auf und streckte ihre Gliedmaßen durch. „Aber ich glaube, wir werden nicht so lange bleiben, um es herauszufinden. Morgen früh werde ich mir die Klippen von innen ansehen und spätestens in zwei Tagen sitzen wir bestimmt schon im Flugzeug nach Hause.", gähnte sie. „Es wird ein anstrengender Tag. Ich lege mich jetzt besser schlafen. Gute Nacht, Anaya."

„Schlaf gut, Lara. Ich werde noch ein Bisschen bleiben. Die Dämmerung ist einfach herrlich!", sagte sie und verfolgte die müden Schritte ihrer Freundin, bis diese den Vorhang etwas beiseite geschoben hatte und im kleinen Zelt verschwunden war.

°

* * *

° 

Lara erwachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Nach einigen morgendlichen Gymnastikübungen streifte sie den Waffengurt um die Hüften, befestigte daran ihren Magnethaken und begann, ihren Rucksack zu packen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine sichtlich unausgeschlafene Anaya aus dem Zelt getorkelt kam und sich auf den Stein an der Lagerfeuerstelle setzte.

„Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm?", amüsierte sich Lara und griff nach der Provianttasche. Sie nahm einen Apfel und biss hinein.

Anaya rieb sich die Augen. „Der frühe Vogel kann mich mal.", brummte sie.

„Je früher du deine Sachen packst, umso eher bist du wieder zuhause."

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich jetzt gehe, Lara Croft!", trotzte die Bolivierin, „Was ich brauche, ist Schlaf. Aber du kannst mir nachher helfen, das Zelt wieder einzupacken."

„Gut.", grinste Lara, „Dann bin ich weg. Wünsch mir viel Erfolg."

„Sei vorsichtig.", entgegnete Anaya.

Die Abenteurerin trat an die Klippe und begutachtete den steilen Abhang unter ihr. Hier und da huschten kleine braune und grüne Eidechsen entlang und verschwanden in den zahlreichen Spalten und Ritzen. Der Felsen war rau und hatte eine grobe Struktur – ein Traum für jeden Kletterer. Sie entdeckte einen grünen Streifen aus einem lianenartigen Geflecht, welches aus einem vertikalen Spalt spross. Mit etwas Glück war er gerade breit genug für einen Menschen. Die Britin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das die markierte Stelle auf der Karte in der Pyramide sein musste. Sie ließ sich an der Felskante herunterhängen und bezwang Klippe und Lianenteppich mit einer sicheren akrobatischen Einlage aus Klettern, Springen und Hangeln – vierzig Meter über dem offenen Meer.

Mit eingeschalteter Schulterlampe zwängte sie sich seitlich in die enge Felsritze und folgte vorsichtig ihrem willkürlichen Verlauf. Ihr Ende lief in einem breiteren Raum aus, deren rechte Seitenwand wie eine Sprossenleiter bearbeitet war. Die Abenteurerin kletterte hinauf und richtete sich langsam auf. Ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben.

_Jackpot._

Vor ihr erhob sich die hohe, schlichte, mit Petroglyphen verzierte Fassade des arawakischen Tempels, den sie zu finden beauftragt war. Offenbar war es eins dieser Kultbauten, bei denen es viel wichtiger war, dass sie existierten, als dass sie von ihren Anhängern gesehen wurden. Lara trat heran und ließ ihren Blick die Gravuren und Malereien streifen. Wenn sie in ihrem gesamten Abenteuerleben etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es, keine noch so banale Markierung unbeachtet zu lassen. Abbildungen sämtlicher südamerikanischer Götzen, die Lara aus Professor Reeleys Archiv kannte, schmückten den Stein – ebenso aber auch Zeichnungen von fliegenden Speeren und Stachelwänden. Es würde nicht langweilig werden.

Plötzlich begann die Taschenlampe an Laras rechter Schulter wild zu flackern und allmählich an Intensität zu verlieren. Lara stöhnte leise auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie vergessen hatte. Den Ersatzakku hatte sie zwar im Zelt liegen gelassen, nicht aber die altbewährten Fackeln. Sie zückte einen Magnesiumstab und dachte an ihre ersten Abenteuer zurück.

_Back to basics, Croft._


	11. 11 Punta Lanza, Dominikanische Republik

**11. Punta Lanza, Dominikanische Republik**

„Red!"

_Was ist passiert?_

Gerade eben fiel die Britin noch einen scheinbar endlosen, dunklen Abgrund hinunter – wie sie dachte, dem sicheren Tod entgegen. Und jetzt lag sie mit deutlich pochendem Herzschlag auf hartem Boden und spürte nicht einmal einen leichten Schmerz. Sie erinnerte sich an keinen Aufprall. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war dass sie schrie. Sie hasste Filmrisse. Vorsichtig spannte sie die Muskeln an, streckte ihre Finger, atmete tief durch. Offensichtlich funktionierte die Motorik. Alles schien normal zu sein. Sie lebte.

„Red!"

Lara stutzte. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die sie so genannt hatte, und diese lebte nicht mehr. Die Stimme, die sie rief, klang so unglaublich real, dass Lara bereits ahnte, was sie erwarten würde: Die Verdinglichung eines weiteren Tores nach Avalon. Ein leiser Seufzer verließ ihre Lippen und ihre Augen öffneten sich zaghaft. Ihr Gefühl hatte sich bewahrheitet, und trotz richtiger Vorahnung überkam sie ein seltsam vertrauter Gefühlscocktail aus Fassungslosigkeit, Trauer, Erleichterung und Schuld, als sie Chase Carver lebensgroß vor sich stehen sah.

Der blonde Mann, den sie entgeistert anstarrte, beobachtete sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „So leid es mir tut, dein Mittagsschläfchen zu unterbrechen, Red - wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Ich kriege langsam Hunger." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, um ihr hinaufzuhelfen. „Ich habe es nicht gewagt, deinen Rucksack nach Essbarem zu durchwühlen."

Die Archäologin wich reflexartig zurück und sprang auf, um blitzschnell die Desert Ranger auf seine Schulter zu richten. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr plötzlich ihren Kopf.

„Langsam, Red. Brauchst du ein Aspirin?", grinste er.

Gegen ihren Willen hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel. Selten hatte sie eine so überzeugende Fata Morgana gesehen. „Du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis, Carver", sagte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nichts Neues", stimmte er ihr zu, „aber jetzt nimm das Ding da runter." Er deutete auf die Pistole.

_Verdammt, Croft! Jetzt führst du schon Selbstgespräche._

Etwas verwirrt schüttelte Lara den Kopf und ließ die Desert Ranger in den Halter gleiten. Sie zwang sich, die Illusion ihres Exfreundes zu ignorieren und ließ ihren Blick den Raum schweifen. Sie befand sich in einem engen Durchgang mit Tonnengewölbe und zahlreichen brennenden Fackeln an den Wänden. Über ihr war das Ende des Tunnels, den sie gerade heruntergefallen zu sein schien. Vorsichtig schritt sie voran.

Der Amerikaner umrundete sie und versperrte ihr breitbeinig den Weg. „Schätzchen, bist du nach allem etwa immer noch sauer auf mich?", fragte er. Seine grünen Augen fesselten sie, ließen sie nicht los. „Immerhin hast du mich in diesem Drecksloch mit dem Haufen südamerikanischer Knochen allein gelassen.", schnurrte er samtweich, „Zugegeben, es war nicht ganz einfach, mit angehaltenem Atem einen Weg da heraus zu finden, aber nicht umsonst bin ich, wer ich bin. Was mich nicht umbringt, macht mich stärker. Schon mal gehört, was?", zwinkerte er.

So sehr Lara sich bemühte, sich auf den Tempel zu konzentrieren, ein Urinstinkt ließ sie erwidern. „Chase Carver ist vor acht Jahren in meinen Armen gestorben", fauchte sie bitter, „Ich habe eigenhändig sein Grab ausgeschaufelt. Ich habe ihn beerdigt. Du bist nur eine Illusion, lass mich in Ruhe."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, trat auf sie zu und griff nach ihren Oberarmen. Als seine Hände ihre Haut berührten, erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung. Chase stand wahrhaftig vor ihr und hielt sie fest. Sie vernahm den vertrauten Geruch, den sie überall wiedererkannt hätte. War er ein Geist oder war er es nicht?

„Ich bin nicht tot, Red.", versicherte er, als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, „Ich war es nie. Und wenn du die Freunde an deinen Hüftchen schön an ihrem Platz lässt, hoffe ich auf einige weitere Jahre." Er deutete grinsend auf ihre Pistolen. „Schätzchen, ich kenne euch Frauen. Ihr werdet schnell emotional und so was, aber dir nehme ich das nicht übel." Ohne Vorwarnung zog er die Britin an sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre – genau so, wie er es früher oft und gerne in den unpassendsten Situationen getan hatte.

Lara schubste ihn augenblicklich von sich weg und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Wie benommen taumelte Chase zurück und rieb sich die wunde Stelle mit der Hand. „Genau das habe ich vermisst", stöhnte er ironisch. Sie wunderte sich kurz über die Kraft, die sie aufgebracht hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich erheblich erleichtert.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl.", flüsterte sie, „Wie kann das sein? Ich habe dein Skelett aus dem Tempel gezogen."

„Du hast das erstbeste Skelett herausgezogen, Liebes, nicht mich. Wie du siehst, bin ich alles andere als tot. Mal ehrlich, kam es dir denn nie seltsam vor, dass du ziemlich gesund und lebendig durch die Tür gehüpft bist und mein vermeintliches Ich sich in Sekundenschnelle im Gas aufgelöst hatte? Das macht doch keinen Sinn."

„A- aber die Truhe? Du hast sie aus dem Becken geholt."

„Schon, aber die hatte mir das Skelett entrissen, das du dann feierlich verbuddelt hast."

Lara umfasste den Kopf mit beiden Händen. „Nein, das kann nicht sein!", trotzte sie, „Das warst du. Es war deine Leiche. Ich zerrte dich heraus, du warst tot. Ich konnte nichts mehr für dich tun!"

„Red, ich bin wieder hier. Bei dir." Der Blonde legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und hob die Mundwinkel in gutmütiger dumm-gelaufen-Manier.

Lara schaute zur Seite herunter, konnte es nicht begreifen. Es schnürte ihr die Luft ab. „Du hast mich acht Jahre glauben lassen, du seiest tot!", sprach sie langsam.

„Ich brauchte eine Auszeit.", erklärte der Blonde unbehaglich.

„Eine Auszeit?", wiederholte sie und funkelte ihn verächtlich an, „Eine Auszeit! Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie es mir dabei ging? Ich hatte, verdammt noch Mal, dein Leben auf dem Gewissen! Ein Anruf, ein Wort von dir hätte genügt."

Er gestikulierte mit den Händen und wollte erwidern, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Nein, du hast dich nicht geändert, Chase Carver. Du bist das gleiche selbstverliebte, arrogante Schwein, auf das ich damals reingefallen bin! Und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dir jemals so viel Bedeutung zugemessen habe."

„Hey, ich kann es nur nochmals wiederholen, Red, es tut mir leid-"

„Genug. Ich will dein Gesülze nicht mehr hören–"

„Ich lag im Koma!", unterbrach er sie hart. Lara verstummte. Nach einem Augenblick durchschnitt er die gespannte Stille, die sich plötzlich eingestellt hatte. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Noch eine Lüge?", sprach sie unbeeindruckt, „Du bist erbärmlich."

„Sechs Jahre, Schätzchen. Und dann wache ich in diesem versifften Krankenhaus auf, völlig planlos, ohne Erinnerung an mein Leben, gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wer ich bin, wie ich heiße. Um mich herum seltsame Menschen, die eine Sprache sprechen, die ich nicht verstehe, während ich wie stumm und gelähmt nur da liege! Ich sag dir, wie das war: Beschissen! Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da, Red, und das hat lange genug gedauert."

Lara wusste nicht, ob sie das glauben sollte. Wider ihren Willen wurde ihre Stimme ein wenig weicher, besorgter. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", zuckte Chase mit den Schultern, „Muss wohl das Gas aus dem Tempel gewesen sein, jedenfalls glaube ich das. Die Wirkung wird verzögert gewesen sein. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich mich ins nächste Dorf schleppen konnte. Da brach ich plötzlich zusammen. Das ist alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann." Er atmete tief durch. „Alles, was ich wollte, Red, war dir das alles zu erklären. Deswegen bin ich heute und jetzt hier."

Die Britin war sich noch immer unsicher, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie schritt langsam an ihm vorbei und bewegte sich auf den angrenzenden Raum zu. „Wie hast du gewusst, dass ich hier bin?", fragte sie.

Chase folgte ihr, hob den Ellenbogen und kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken. „Naja, ich musste einige Datenbanken hacken. Ich wollte den Kontakt zu bekannten Gesichtern vorerst vermeiden."

„Damit du dich noch eine Weile vor denen verstecken kannst, denen du immer noch was schuldest?"

Der Amerikaner seufzte entnervt. „Überlass das Rumgezicke lieber den Professionellen. Du bist eine Lady, Red, daran wird sich nichts ändern. Ich hingegen habe mich geändert."

Lara seufzte tief. „Diskutieren wir das aus, wenn wir hier draußen sind. Ich habe einen Auftrag zu erledigen. Wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen?"

„Genau wie du, schätz ich mal", zuckte er mit den Schultern, „aber nur halb so ästhetisch. Sogar herunterfallen kannst du besser als ich.", grinste er frech und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Erst habe ich gedacht, du warst eine Selbstmordkandidatin, aber dann kam es mir komisch vor, dass du geschrieen hast. Glaub mir, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, Red, wäre es schlimm ausgegangen."

„Du hast- ?" Lara stockte.

„Na ja, du bist nicht gerade leichter geworden, weißt du.", lachte er und streckte ihr die Zunge entgegen, „Aber ja, als ich dich aufgefangen habe, warst du schon bewusstlos."

Lara verstummte. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie das passiert sein konnte. Es widersprach allen physikalischen Gesetzen, dass sie einen solchen Sturz überlebt hatte und Chase unter ihrem beschleunigten Gewicht nicht erschlagen wurde.

„Red?", unterbrach der Amerikaner ihre Gedanken, „Hörst du mir zu?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich sagte, ich habe mich hier schon mal umgesehen. Die Statue, die du suchst, ist da drüben. Aber mit südamerikanischen Fallen kennst du dich besser aus als ich. Das solltest du dir ansehen."

Vorsichtig schritten die beiden Abenteurer voran. Der Gang, den sie als nächstes betraten, roch bereits nach Gefahr. Er war beklemmend eng und hatte eine hohe Decke. Dort, wo Lara stand, konnte in die angrenzende Kammer schauen. Auf einem kleinen Sockel ruhte ihre Belohnung, der golden schimmernde Götze der Arawaken in voller Pracht. Die Statuette verzauberte und lockte die Britin, doch ihre allgegenwärtige Vorsicht zwang sie, auf der Stelle stehen zu bleiben.

_Reeley wird sich freuen._

„Eiserne Jungfrau.", kommentierte Chase, „Die liegende Variante." Er zeigte nach oben. Ein Bett von langen, spitzen Stacheln ragte gefährlich von der Decke herab und wartete buchstäblich darauf, heruntergelassen zu werden. Der spröde Steinboden war in bemerkenswert regelmäßigen Abständen von kleinen, tiefen Löchern versehen und stellte offenbar das Gegenstück der Dornenplatte dar.

„Sprinten?", schlug Chase vor.

„Nein. Ich traue den Arawaken nicht", sagte Lara und ging einige Schritte hin und her. „Warte!", hielt sie plötzlich an und streckte ihre Handfläche aus, „hier gibt es einen Luftzug. Das muss unser Ausgang sein."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich kenne solche Konstruktionen.", erklärte sie, „wenn ich die versteckten Druckplatten betrete, schießen die Stacheln herunter. Löse ich die Falle anders aus, habe ich noch einige Momente, bis der Mechanismus zu arbeiten beginnt. Das ist meine einzige Möglichkeit." Sie griff nach dem Ende ihres Magnethakens.

„Willst du nach dem Ding fischen? Vergiss es, Red, das Seil reicht doch niemals!"

„Für die Statuette nicht, das stimmt. Aber dafür für die Metallschleife an der Decke!"

Der Blonde sah hinauf und verstand erst nach einigen Augenblicken, was sie meinte. Gut inmitten der Speere versteckt glänzte im Licht seiner Magnesiumfackel eine schimmernde Öse. „Ich merke schon, mein Suchinstinkt ist etwas außer Übung. Na dann auf!"

„Egal, was passiert, Chase, ich möchte, dass du genau hier stehen bleibst." Ohne zurückzublicken und den brummeligen Gesichtsausdruck des Amerikaners kommentieren zu müssen, nahm sie Anlauf, sprang ab und warf den Haken aus, der sich sofort in der Schlaufe festkrallte.

Drei Mal ließ sie sich hin und her schwingen, bis sie nahe genug am Podest war, um nach der Statuette greifen zu können. Mit einer flinken Bewegung umfasste sie noch in der Vorwärtsbewegung sicher den Götzen und ließ sich zu Chase herüberschwingen. Plötzlich sackte die Stacheldecke einen Ruck herunter und senkte sich stetig herab.

_Nicht den Boden berühren!_

Lara streckte die Beine durch und wollte sich auf den sicheren Boden fallen lassen, doch der Haken, der an ihrem Gürtel festgemacht war, wollte sich unter der einsinkenden Decke nicht lösen.

Noch bevor sie den Mund öffnen und nach ihrem wiedergewonnenen Partner rufen konnte, war dieser schon zur Stelle. Er packte sie sicher am Gürtel, schnitt das Seil des Hakens blitzschnell mit einer Machete durch und zog die Britin aus der gefährlichen Zone.

„Danke, Chase!", atmete sie aus und verfolgte rückblickend, wie ihr geliebter Magnethaken unter dem enormen Gewicht der Stacheldecke gnadenlos plattgedrückt wurde. Sie dankte dem Schicksal, dass sie in diesem Moment hier nicht alleine war. Eine zweistufige kleine Kammer, die in der Decke integriert war und stark an einen offenen Fahrstuhl erinnerte, wurde freigelegt.

„Ladies first.", sagte der Amerikaner in mockierendem britischem Akzent und reichte Lara seine Hand, um ihr hinaufzuhelfen, „bist du dir sicher, dass das unser Ausgang ist?"

„Ziemlich.", entgegnete die Abenteurerin und verstaute das Idol sicher in ihrem Rucksack, „Komm!"

Kaum hatten beide die Plattform betreten, begann der Mechanismus erneut zu beben und hob die Konstruktion wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Ort zurück. Chase entzündete eine weitere Fackel und warf Lara einen lobenden Blick zu, als die Kammer exakt vor einer schmalen, unbearbeiteten Felsritze zum Stehen kam. Vorsichtig quetschten sich die beiden hindurch, um an eine breite Sprossenwand zu stoßen, die unendlich weit hinauf führte. Die Britin lächelte.

„Woran denkst du?", wollte Carver wissen.

„Ich rieche Freiheit."

°

* * *

° 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah Jeeves Winston durch die Scheiben des blauen Linienbusses, der ihn aus der hektischen Innenstadt Londons in die beschauliche Grafschaft Surrey zurück beförderte. Nachdem er sämtliche Formalitäten des Monats erledigt hatte, hatte er sich im Tate Britain mit einem alten Bekannten getroffen, um mit einem Eis in der Hand den obligatorischen Themse-Spaziergang bis zur Temple Church zu genießen. Er war froh, nicht wie gewöhnlich das Auto genommen zu haben, denn jetzt konnte er in aller Ruhe im warmen Schein der Sonne die grünen Wiesen und kleinen liebevollen Vororthäuschen für sich neu entdecken.

Winston nickte dem Busfahrer zu, als dieser ihn an seiner Station aussteigen ließ und ging die wenigen Hundert Meter zum Croftschen Anwesen zu Fuß.

Er war verwundert, einen Mann vor der Sprechanlage am großen Tor wartend vorzufinden. Dieser drückte die Klingel und wartete vergeblich auf Antwort. Als er Winstons Schritte hörte, wandte er sich um und sah den älteren Herrn hoffnungsvoll an. Der Mann war groß und hatte eine sportliche Statur. Einige mittellange dunkle Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten teilweise seine Brauen. Der Brite konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn zuvor schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mister-", fragte Winston.

„Trent", sagte Kurtis freundlich und streckte ihm die Hand zum Gruß entgegen, „Kurtis Trent. Aber nennen Sie mich doch Kurtis."

„Jeeves Winston." Erwiderte der alte Mann und schüttelte die Hand des Amerikaners. Mit dem Namen seines Gegenübers konnte er auch nichts anfangen. Dessen müde blaue Augen und der Hauch eines Dreitagebarts zeugten davon, dass der Mann dringend Schlaf brauchte.

„Mr. Winston," begann Kurtis, „Ich muss unbedingt mit Lara sprechen."

Irgendetwas an dieser Erscheinung vermittelte Winston das Gefühl, als handele es sich hierbei tatsächlich um etwas Wichtiges. „Sagen Sie,", hakte er ruhig nach, „was genau führt sie denn zu Miss Croft?"

Kurtis atmete tief durch. „Wir haben vor zwei Jahren in einer Sache in Prag zusammengearbeitet. Ich fürchte, die Sache war nicht komplett abgeschlossen und droht jetzt aufs Neue zu eskalieren. Es ist sehr dringend."

Der Brite hatte sofort verstanden. Vor ihm stand also der Mann, der etwas in seiner Lara verändert hatte. Sie hatte ihn zwar genauestens über die Geschehnisse um den Mord an von Croy und dieser geheimen Sekte informiert, aber sobald er nachhakte, was es mit diesem Amerikaner auf sich hatte, verschloss sie sich und wimmelte ihn ab. Immer wieder sah er die junge Frau die runde Scheibe mit den fünf Löchern durch ihre Hände gleiten – erst häufig und schließlich immer seltener, bis sie diese eines Tages lichtgeschützt verpackte und sie in einem Schrank ihres Trophäenraumes verstaute.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kurtis", entgegnete der alte Herr, „aber Miss Croft ist seit einigen Tagen auf einer Expedition. Es ist wie immer ungewiss, wann sie zurückkehren wird. Möglicherweise in ein paar Tagen, vielleicht aber auch erst in einigen Wochen."

„Sie ist telefonisch doch bestimmt erreichbar?"

„Sie wird nicht gerne während ihrer Abenteuer gestört. Dafür meldet sie sich sehr regelmäßig."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Lara Ihnen über die Vorfälle erzählt hat. Ich wurde von einem genmutierten Wesen schwer verwundet und habe nie das Ende der Geschichte im Strahov erfahren können. Vor einigen Tagen habe ich Indizien dafür bekommen, dass die Cabal zurückschlagen wollen. Mr. Winston, ich bitte Sie - ich muss, so schnell es geht, mit Lara Kontakt aufnehmen."

„Mr. Trent, ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich gesagt habe: Miss Croft meldet sich regelmäßig bei mir, aber ich kann und will ihre Vorsicht nicht gefährden. Ich werde sie von Ihrem Besuch in Kenntnis setzen, sobald sie sicher auf englischem Boden gelandet ist."

Der Amerikaner wollte widersprechen, doch Winston kam ihm zuvor. „Begreifen Sie doch, Kurtis. Miss Croft dachte, sie seien tot. Ich hatte sie nie so aufgewühlt erlebt wie damals, als sie aus Tschechien zurückgekommen ist. Sie können nicht plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen!"

Kurtis seufzte. „Können Sie mich wissen lassen, wann Lara zurück ist?"

„Sicher.", antwortete Winston. Als der junge Mann in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Blatt Papier suchte, um seine Telefonnummer aufzuschreiben, gab das Mobiltelefon des Butlers einen kurzen Ton von sich. Winston prüfte seinen Nachrichteneingang und lächelte.

„Mr. Trent", sagte er freundlich, „Hatten Sie schon Gelegenheit, die hiesigen Pubs kennen zu lernen?"

„Noch nicht", entgegnete Kurtis, leicht durcheinander.

„Dann schauen Sie doch für ein Stündchen ins Royal Oak hinein und kommen Sie anschließend einfach wieder hier her."

„Ist sie gelandet?", fragte der Amerikaner hoffnungsvoll.

„Vor fünfzehn Minuten.", bejahte Winston, „Na gehen Sie schon, Kurtis. Und grüßen Sie bitte Ralph von mir, das ist der Wirt."

* * *


	12. 12 Surrey

**12. Surrey, England**

Wie bei jeder Heimreise genoss Lara die Taxifahrt vom Heathrow-Airport zu ihrem Anwesen. Diesmal war sie jedoch so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie schnell die Zeit verflog. Seit etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte sie den Mann, den sie einst geliebt und tot geglaubt hatte, wiedergetroffen – und konnte das dennoch nicht so richtig begreifen. Es passierte so schnell, so plötzlich, dass sie jetzt an ihrem klaren Verstand zu zweifeln begann und sich wunderte, ob die Begegnung mit Chase sich nicht doch in ihren Träumen abgespielt hatte.

Den Flug nach London hatte die Abenteurerin alleine angetreten. Zwar hatte sie dem Blonden angeboten, sie zu begleiten, doch Chase hatte abgelehnt, mit der Begründung, noch einige Sachen auf der karibischen Insel erledigen zu müssen. Sobald alles erledigt wäre, wollte er nach Großbritannien reisen und ihr einen Besuch abstatten.

Auf einmal griff Lara in die Hosentasche ihrer Jeans und vergewisserte sich, dass der kleine Zettel mit Chases Telefonnummer sich tatsächlich darin befand – was auch der Fall war. Ein kleiner Seufzer der Beruhigung entkam ihren Lippen.

Der Taxifahrer schielte zu ihr herüber und drehte das Radio leiser. „Alles in Ordnung, Ma'am?"

„Alles Bestens.", bestätigte sie nickend.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der schwarze Cab vor dem Eisentor des Anwesens hielt. Die Britin dankte, bezahlte den Taxifahrer großzügig, setzte eine runde, schwarze Sonnenbrille auf und stieg aus dem Fahrzeug. Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich das kleine Tor an der Seite der Paradeeinfahrt. Während Lara sich hindurch und auf dem hellen Asphalt in Richtung Eingangstür bewegte, schwang diese bereits einladend auf und ihr treuer Bediensteter Winston kam ihr langsam entgegen.

Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr, schüttelte abwägend den Kopf und hob ihn, um die junge Frau anzusehen. „Ich muss sagen, Miss Croft, ich hatte Sie nicht viel eher erwartet.", schmunzelte er.

„Es war ein netter Ausflug, Jeeves.", entgegnete sie mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit, „Aber das nächste Mal nehme ich Sie mit." Der aufgesetzte blasierte Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein lebhaftes Grinsen, „Ob Sie wollen oder nicht!"

„Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind! Ist Ihre Expedition gut verlaufen?", fragte Winston.

„Sie war kurz, aber sehr aufregend.", entgegnete Lara, während sie gemeinsam das Anwesen betraten, „Ich erzähle Ihnen gleich ausführlich davon."

„Sehr gerne. Soll ich Professor Reeley Bescheid geben, dass Sie zurück sind?"

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe schon aus dem Flughafen mit dem Museum telefoniert. Reeley kann es kaum fassen, dass die Statuette tatsächlich existiert", berichtete sie, „Er war regelrecht begeistert." Sie umrandete den länglichen Tisch und ging auf die beiden Sofas am Kamin zu.

„Dann wird er bestimmt auch noch heute Abend vorbeischauen, nehme ich an?", fragte Winston.

„Natürlich. Er freut sich doch immer wie ein kleines Kind, wenn ich etwas für ihn mitbringe", lächelte sie, „Kommen Sie, ich zeige ihnen das Baby."

Die Archäologin räumte den Stapel Bücher, der auf dem Sofa lag, zur Seite, während der ältere Mann gegenüber Platz nahm. Dann ließ sie sich auf das helle Polster fallen und nahm ein backsteingroßes Bündel aus ihrem Rucksack heraus.

„Schauen Sie, Winston!" flüsterte Lara, als sie die liebevoll in Leinen eingewickelte, arawakische Reliquie vorsichtig auspackte, „Schätze wie dieser verdeutlichen mir immer wieder aufs Neue, warum ich das tue, was ich tue." 

Die Figur hatte eine starke Ähnlichkeit zu einer der ersten Statuetten, die Lara in ihrem Abenteuerdasein gefunden hatte: den goldenen Götzen aus Vilcabamba. 

„Damals in Peru hatte ich schon einmal eine ähnliche Figur in meinen Händen.", kommentierte die Abenteurerin. Sanft strich sie mit dem Daumen über das Relief des glänzenden Goldes. „Es war ein Schlüssel, den ich dort lassen musste, um zu Qualopecs Grab zu gelangen."

„Darf ich die Figur einmal sehen?", fragte der Butler.

„Natürlich." Die Britin reichte ihm das Idol.

Winston nahm seine Lesebrille aus der Tasche, setzte sie auf und betrachtete die Reliquie eingehend. „Wenn ich mir dieses filigrane Muster anschaue, erstaunt es mich umso mehr, dass die Arawaken nicht tagtäglich Gold bearbeitet haben." Er drehte sie in seinen Händen und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. „Wie dünn und präzise müssen deren Werkzeuge gewesen sein!" Er nickte würdigend, „Sie ist wirklich wunderschön." Vorsichtig stellte er die Statuette auf den Tisch.

„Allerdings.", stimmte sie zu, „Und um ein Haaresbreit hätte mich dieser kleine Klumpen das Leben gekostet." Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und seufzte tief. „Winston, Sie werden nicht glauben, wer von den Toten auferstanden ist!"

„Wie", entgegnete der alte Mann verwundert, „Sie wissen es schon?"

Lara hob die Augenbraue. „Sie wissen es auch?"

„Sicher, er stand vor einer guten halben Stunde vor dem Anwesen und wollte unbedingt mit Ihnen sprechen."

Lara sah ihren Butler fragend an. „Augenblick, von wem reden Sie, Jeeves?"

„Kurtis Trent", entgegnete der Butler.

„Trent?", wiederholte Lara. _Trent. Mister Trent, Professor Trent, Doktor Trent – nein, das war Doktor Brent. _"Ich erinnere mich an keinen Trent." Plötzlich schoss ihr Kopf hoch und sie runzelte die Stirn. Es dämmerte. „Warten Sie, sagten Sie der Name war Kurtis?" Die Abenteurerin setzte sich auf und suchte in den Augen des alten Mannes nach einer Bestätigung. 

„Ja, Ihr ehemaliger Partner aus Prag.", erklärte dieser.

Kaum merklich hoben sich ihre Augenbrauen. „Das kann nicht sein, er hat Boaz also doch überlebt? Wie geht es ihm? Was macht er hier in England?"

„Wenn ich nach seiner Verfassung urteilen würde, dann macht er bestimmt keinen Urlaub. Er wirkte ziemlich müde und beunruhigt." Der Brite beobachtete die junge Frau, die unüblich nachdenklich wurde. „Er erwähnte die Cabal und dass sie dabei wären, etwas Entsetzliches zu planen.", fügte er hinzu, „Mr. Trent wollte mit Ihnen reden, und zwar so schnell es geht.", entgegnete Winston.

Lara versank für kurze Zeit in Gedanken. Schließlich hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich habe ihn ins Royal Oak geschickt. Er müsste bald wiederkommen."

„Gut." Sie griff nach dem Götzen. „Dann bringe ich den hier schon mal in den Trophäenraum und schlüpfe in etwas Bequemes." Sie eilte die Treppenstufen hoch.

„Miss Croft?", rief der Brite hinauf.

Lara hielt an und blickte zurück. „Ja, Jeeves?"

„Sie meinten vorhin, ich würde es nicht glauben – wer ist außer Mr. Trent denn noch aufgetaucht?"

„Oh? Chase Carver.", antwortete sie, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

„Carver? Aber der ist doch tot!"

„Das dachte ich auch.", sagte sie achselzuckend, „Ich erzähle es Ihnen später in aller Ruhe."

°

* * *

°

In gemächlichem Tempo schritt der Kardinal in Begleitung einer älteren Dame den gotischen Kreuzgang eines römischen Klosters ab. Die Frau war schlicht gekleidet. Ein weiter italienischer Schleier ruhte auf ihrem Kopf und bedeckte großzügig ihre Schultern in einer demütigen Geste vor Gott. Ihre Hände waren gefaltet und ihr Blick gen Boden gerichtet, während sie auf den Jahrhunderte alten Steinen spazierte.

„Padre", sprach sie langsam und gesetzt, als die beiden den Kreuzgang verließen und den blühenden, quadratischen Garten betraten, „Ich wollte mit Ihnen über Gianluca sprechen."

Rossi setzte sich auf eine Bank und deutete mit offener Handfläche neben sich. Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Sprich, meine Teure.", sagte er, „Bedrückt dich etwas?"

„Nein, Eminenz, ganz und gar nicht. Ich wollte gerne wissen, wie er sich macht. Wisst Ihr, ich konnte meine Freude gar nicht in Worte fassen, als ich erfahren habe, dass Ihr ihn als Lehrling aufnehmt. Er ist ein guter Junge, Eminenz, stets freundlich und hilfsbereit. Es ist mir so wichtig, dass er ein frommer Ministrant wird und sich anschließend gebührend dem Theologiestudium widmet."

„Sei ganz unbesorgt, Rita, dein Enkel ist auf dem besten Weg. Ein wahrer Musterschüler", versicherte Rossi, „Es ist so schön zu sehen, wie gewissenhaft und völlig selbstlos er dem Herrn dient - und das nicht nur während der Messe und der Prozessionen. Nein, ich sehe ihn sehr oft in der Bibliothek sitzen und die Sprachen Jesu lernen. Das haben bisher zwar schon einige meiner Ministranten gemacht, aber keiner von ihnen schon mit Siebzehn. Gianluca macht außerordentlich gute Fortschritte. Er ist ein ganz besonderer und begabter Junge."

„Wie schön, das zu hören, Eminenz!", erwiderte die Italienerin, „Ja, wenn Luca er sich für etwas begeistert hat, musste er alles bis ins kleinste Detail ergründen. Ich hoffe, das wird auch immer so bleiben."

„Gewiss, meine Teure. Er fühlt sich berufen. Er hat mir verraten, dass ihm einmal ein Engel erschienen wäre. Der Herr hat mit Sicherheit Großes mit ihm vor. Ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn."

Sichtlich erleichtert atmete die ältere Dame aus und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

„Eure Eminenz!", erklang eine jugendliche Stimme. Der junge Lehrling Rossis betrat mit einem braunen Paket in der Hand den Garten. Er verbeugte sich kurz vor dem Kardinal und drückte anschließend seiner Großmutter einen Kuss auf die Hand.

„Eminenz", sprach er zu Rossi, „das ist gerade für Euch angekommen."

Der Kardinal nahm die mit ‚Eilt' betitelte Sendung entgegen und sah auf den Absender. „Ah, Dominikanische Republik.", murmelte er in Gedanken. „Vielen Dank, Gianluca.", sagte er zu dem Jungen und wand sich der älteren Dame zu. „Es war mir eine Freude, dich zu sehen, Rita – aber jetzt bitte ich dich, mich zu entschuldigen."

„Selbstverständlich, Eminenz, vielen Dank für Eure Zeit!", entgegnete sie.

Mit einem kleinen Segen verabschiedete sich Rossi von seinem Besuch. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung ein wenig, denn er war äußerst gespannt, was Carver ihm auf diesem Wege von der Insel zukommen lassen musste.

°

* * *

°

_Wenn Kurtis tatsächlich überlebt hat, sollte es mich nicht wundern, wenn demnächst auch noch Werner und der gesamte verstorbene Teil meiner Familie vor mir aufkreuzt._

Im Trophäenraum zog Lara die unterste Schublade eines polierten Mahagonischranks heraus, legte die obersten Gegenstände auf dem Parkett ab und hobelte einen doppelten Boden heraus. Da lag sie, die mysteriöse Scheibe, die nur auf ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzer hörte, ordentlich in Stoff und Packpapier gehüllt – so, wie Lara sie seit über einem Jahr hier verstaut hatte. Sie nahm das Chirugai heraus und steckte es zwischen die Seiten eines dicken Buches. Den Inhalt der Schublade räumte sie zurück, klemmte den Wälzer unter den Arm und ging durch einen kleinen Flur zur riesigen Eingangshalle.

Die Abenteurerin trat an eine Säule neben der Brüstung und spähte vorsichtig ins Erdgeschoss herunter. Ein Mann saß, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, auf der gleichen Couch, auf der auch sie vor einer halben Stunde gesessen hatte, und blätterte in einem Buch. Er trug ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt, genau wie der Amerikaner, den Lara in Paris vor zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Die Rückenansicht dieser Figur war Lara seltsamerweise zu vertraut, als dass sie diese einem Anderen zugeschrieben hätte.

„Soso, mein Stalker hat es also wieder auf mich abgesehen.", rief sie herunter.

Kurtis legte das Buch auf eine braune alte Ledermappe auf dem Tisch, wand sich langsam um und sah hinauf. „Hallo Lara.", entgegnete er mit einem Lächeln. Er stand auf.

Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, als sie die Gewissheit hatte: Ihr ehemaliger Partner hatte überlebt. Aber Winston hatte nicht übertrieben, als er ihn beschrieben hatte. Selbst in dieser Entfernung erkannte die Britin in seinen Augen die Müdigkeit, gegen die er scheinbar schon mehrere Tage kämpfte. Sie freute sich wirklich, ihn wieder zu sehen.

Sie bog um die Ecke und stieg die Treppe hinab. „Wie geht es dir?", wollte sie wissen.

„Gut, gut. Nur etwas müde vielleicht.", zwinkerte er.

„Und seit damals, vor zwei Jahren? Seit Prag?"

„Hab mich erholt. War aber keine schöne Angelegenheit", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Setz dich doch", bot sie ihm an und legte den dicken Band mit dem Chirugai en passant auf dem Kamintisch ab, „Was ist in der Arena passiert?"

„Wie gesagt, Miss Croft, nichts Schönes. Dafür weiß ich, wie es sich anfühlt, durchstochen und aufgespießt zu sein." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf seinen Bauch, „Und ich rede nicht von Piercings."

Laras Augen weiteten sich. „Dann war das also wirklich dein Blut, das durch das Gitter gesickert ist?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich hab viel Blut verloren", nickte er, „aber Boaz hat die lebenswichtigen Organe verfehlt. Ich hab das Bewusstsein verloren, für mich war klar, das war's. Aber ich kann von Glück reden, dass ich einen Schutzengel hatte."

„Wen?"

„Kannst du dich an Gunderson erinnern?"

„Oh ja. Das war kein Mann, das war eine Maschine."

„Er hat mich in das nächste Krankenhaus gebracht. Man hat mich gut zusammengeflickt, ich war schon nach ein paar Stunden praktisch wie neu."

„Gunderson? Der Mann hat uns doch durch den gesamten Louvre gejagt – mit scharfer Munition!"

„Ich habe für ihn gearbeitet, als ich fünfundzwanzig war. Er war zufrieden mit mir, gab mir die besten Aufträge."

„Was hast du für ihn gemacht? Gemordet?"

Der Amerikaner lehnte sich zurück. „Ich kam gerade frisch aus der Fremdenlegion, wo ich als Spezialeinheit arbeitete. Du hast einige meiner Fähigkeiten miterlebt, Lara." Er blickte auf eine Blumenvase und hob sie ein Stück in die Luft, wo er sie ein wenig kreisen ließ, bevor er sie wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte. „So etwas macht sich in offiziellen Archiven nicht besonders gut, ganz besonders wenn man mit solchen Geschichten seinen Hintern retten muss. Ich musste mich selbstständig machen, hab dann für Söldneragenturen gearbeitet. Gundersons Agentur war vielversprechend, sie war legal."

Die Archäologin beobachtete ihn amüsiert. „Soso, ein Auftragskiller im Dienste des französischen Heers?"

„Hey!_Meine_ Akten sind sauber, Lara.", betonte Kurtis mit einem Zwinkern.

„Du bist wohl auch noch ein begnadeter Fälscher, was?", sagte sie bedeutungsvoll. Sie sahen einander einige Momente grinsend an und plötzlich stockte das Gespräch. Lara sah herunter und räusperte sich. „Was führt dich nach England, Kurtis?", fuhr sie ernst fort.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre eine Allround-Europareise.", seufzte er. Er ließ seine Fingerknöchel krachen. „Es ist so -", begann er, „Damals –" Scheinbar wusste er nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Winston hat mich schon vorgewarnt.", half ihm die Britin, „Es geht um die Cabal?"

„Ja. Ich muss wissen, was genau damals in Prag passiert ist. Hast du Eckhardt getötet?"

„Er ist tot, Kurtis, definitiv."

„Hast du die Periapt-Splitter benutzt?"

„Ich habe zwei davon in seinen Körper gerammt."

„Zwei?", rief Kurtis entsetzt.

„Ja, zwei. Den dritten hat Karel in seine Stirn gebohrt."

„Karel?", hakte Kurtis nach, „Moment mal, das war doch Eckhardts Handlanger!"

„Das habe ich auch gedacht. Karel selbst war ein Nephilim – ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen – und er war der Strippenzieher in der ganzen Geschichte. Er hat alle an der Nase herumgeführt, selbst Eckhardt."

Kurtis erhob sich, schritt zum Kamin und starrte mit verschränkten Armen einige Minuten in die Flamme, die Winston vor einigen Momenten erst entzündet hatte. Er drehte sich langsam um. „Karel war kein Schläfer", schlussfolgerte er, „Sonst hätte er Eckhardt sofort vernichtet."

„Richtig.", stimme Lara zu, „Deswegen wollte er auch unbedingt die Operation zuende bringen, doch ich habe ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es tat – ich sprang auf den Schläfer zu und schnitt die Sanglyphe in sein Bein. Die Haut war weich wie Butter."

Kurtis nickte. „Der Schläfer ist in die Luft gegangen, oder?"

„Ja – aber warum? Eckhardt wollte doch die Sanglyphe benutzen, um den Schläfer seiner Macht zu unterwerfen. Wie kann es sein, dass sie ihn zerstört hat?"

„Eckhardt hat die Sanglyphe über Jahrhunderte hinweg geschaffen. Sie vereint in sich die allumfassende Macht der Nephilim. Nekromantie ist ein heikles Spiel. Einem toten Körper kann nur allmählich Leben eingehaucht werden, ansonsten tötest du in ihm komplett die Fähigkeit, Leben aufzunehmen. Genau dazu hat Eckhardt den Handschuh entworfen. Mit ihm konnte er die Macht der Sanglyphe dosieren. Ohne ihn war die Wirkung wie-"

„-Dynamit.", beendete Lara den Satz, „Ja, langsam ergibt das alles einen Sinn! Eckhardt, der kleine schlaue Alchimist hätte dem ersten Abkommen der Engel, die gesamte Macht entrissen. Er hätte sich über die Natur, über das Schicksal, über Gott gestellt – deswegen musste er sterben. Karel wollte nicht zulassen, dass die göttlichen Kreaturen ihre Macht einbüßen sollten."

„Und nicht nur das, Lara." Kurtis öffnete das Portfolio und nahm ein dickeres Heft heraus. „Die Notizen meines Vaters.", kommentierte er und begann, darin zu blättern. „Hier!" Er klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine Doppelseite und reichte ihr das geöffnete Buch, „Lies dir das durch."

Sie nahm es entgegen. Die anatomische Abbildung eines Nephilim, ähnlich der in Werner von Croys Tagebuch, sprang ihr sofort ins Auge. Darunter standen einige Zeilen in etwas verblichener Tinte. „_Verstoßen aus dem Himmel wandelten die Wächter unter den Menschen_.", las sie, „_Sie brachten einen Fluch, ein Abbild des Schattens. In den Tiefen jeder menschlichen Seele schlummert das Böse. Beschworen aus der Dunkelheit, genährt von unseren Ängsten, erhebt sich das Böse. __Verstoßen aus dem Licht. Neu geboren in den Schatten. Gequält von Erinnerungen. Verführt vom Bösen_."

„Eckhardt hätte den Nephilim die einzige Chance genommen, sich zu rächen. Sie wollten ein neues Imperium errichten. Sie wollten knechten und quälen, anderen das antun, was ihnen selbst widerfahren war. Das Böse sollte Überhand gewinnen, die Menschen sollten gegen das Licht gekehrt werden. Tod, Verdammnis, Hölle auf Erden – was weiß ich. Gut, der Schläfer ist explodiert, aber was ist mit Karel passiert?"

„Bevor alles in die Luft gegangen ist, ist aus dem Schläfer ein gebündelter Energiestrahl herausgeschossen, der wie ein Blitz in Karel eingeschlagen ist. Ich bin, so schnell ich konnte, geflüchtet."

„Du bist danach auch nicht noch mal in den Raum zurückgekehrt?"

„Nein, ich bin in die Arena gerannt. Ich war froh, dass alles zuende war."

Kurtis senkte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, es ist noch nicht vorbei, Lara. Es existieren noch zwei weitere Schläfer."

„Ich habe in Werners Aufzeichnungen gelesen, dass sie vernichtet wurden, und zwar von den Lux Veritatis."

„Nicht ganz. Der Orden hat ihnen zwar das Leben ausgehaucht, die Körper konnten aber nicht vernichtet werden. Sie existieren irgendwo da draußen. Die Sanglyphe lässt sich auch nicht so einfach zerstören – genauso wenig wie ein bereits lebender Nephilim von einem Energiestrahl getötet werden kann."

Lara sah auf. „Willst du damit sagen, dass Karel noch am Leben ist?"

„Möglicherweise hat der Strahl ihn in irgendeiner Form verändert, sei es, ihn geschwächt oder ihm einige Fähigkeiten genommen – aber getötet werden kann er nur durch die Splitter oder ein bestimmtes Ritual, das so alt ist, wie die Nephilim selbst. Eckhardt stammt aus dem 13. Jahrhundert. Die Nephilim sind ein paar Jahrhunderte älter. Das macht mein Problem möglicherweise größer, als ich dachte." 

„Inwiefern?"

„Letzte Woche ist jemand, scheinbar unbemerkt, in das Grab meiner Ahnen eingebrochen und hat zwei Amulette gestohlen." Kurtis griff wieder in die Ledermappe und reichte Lara den Brief seines Großvaters. „Dieser hier war für genau einen solchen Fall schon für meinen Vater aufgehoben worden." Er übersetzte das Pergament.

Lara fasste die wichtigen Sätze zusammen. „Seine Macht für die Ewigkeit festigen, zwei identische Medallions, Stücke eines Rätsels, Tor zu einer Sphäre, weise Ahnen deiner Urgroßmutter – wer waren sie?"

„Hmm, Österreicher, Franzosen, Römer – keine Ahnung!", zuckte er die Schultern, „Die Ältesten sollen aber Aramäer gewesen sein, nur habe ich das selbst erst vor einer Woche erfahren."

„Gut, aber einen Anhaltspunkt haben wir ja: dein Chirugai. Und das hat zwei Jahre hier auf dich warten müssen."

„Du hast es?"

„Also ich bitte dich! Ich bin ein Mädchen. Ich habe ein Faible für glänzende Dinge.", entgegnete sie kess, „Seite Dreihundertzweiundsiebzig."

Der Amerikaner hob eine Augenbraue.

„Seite Dreihundertzweiundsiebzig", wiederholte sie und zeigte lachend auf den Wälzer, den sie von oben mitgebracht hatte, „Na mach schon auf."

Kurtis nahm das Buch, schlug es auf und erstarrte, als er die flache, noch eingewickelte Scheibe zwischen den Seiten erkannte. Dann griff er nach ihr, packte sie aus und atmete tief durch, als er das matte kupfergoldene Metall erblickte. Ein riesiger Stein schien Kurtis vom Herzen gefallen zu sein. Er warf sie in die Luft. Augenblicklich schossen die fünf eckigen Klingen heraus und drehten sich blitzschnell um die eigene Achse, wie ein Vogel, der endlich aus seinem Käfig befreit wurde. Das Chirugai drehte einige Runden in der Halle und kehrte schließlich wie von alleine zu ihrem Besitzer zurück.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet, Lara.", sprach er, „Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass du sie hast, aber echte Chancen habe ich mir nicht ausgerechnet. Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank!"

„Und da das jetzt geklärt wäre", grinste sie, „kann ich meine Sachen gleich gepackt lassen. Von mir aus können wir sofort zu deinem Familiengrab aufbrechen."

Oben knirschte eine Eichentür. „Miss Croft", erklang kurz darauf Winstons Stimme, „Da ist soeben ein Fax von Luiz Monteiro durchgekommen. Soll ich es Ihnen bringen?"

„Ach ja. Gerne, Jeeves, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.", erwiderte sie und wand sich ihrem Gast zu.

„Hör zu, Lara, ich will dich da nicht reinziehen-", begann er.

„Kurtis", unterbrach sie ihn, „es ist vielleicht etwas weit hergeholt, aber was haben die Cabal mit der Kabbala zu tun?"

„Die Cabal nichts – nur der Name wird davon abgeleitet. Die Nephilim hingegen eine ganze Menge: dadurch, dass sie zur Hälfte Mensch, zur Hälfte Engel sind, kommen sie Gott am nächsten und sind praktisch das, was die Kabbala als Maxime aufstellt: der Adam Kadmon, der ursprüngliche Mensch – aber wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" 

Langsame, schwere Schritte deuteten an, dass Winston im Anmarsch war.

„Bevor ich in die Dominikanische Republik gereist bin, habe ich einen eher seltsamen Auftrag bekommen – ohne Quellen, ohne Ausgangsmaterial. Ich soll die Urform der Kabbala beschaffen. Allerdings hatte ich sofort das dumpfe Gefühl, als ob mein Auftraggeber selbst nicht so richtig Ahnung davon hat, was er verlangt – danke Winston." Sie nahm einen dicken Stapel Papiere entgegen.

„Hast du ihn angenommen?"

„Bisher noch nicht, ich wollte den Auftraggeber anrufen, sobald ich von der Insel zurückkomme – sprich heute oder morgen."

„Wie es aussieht, will er wohl, dass du unbedingt annimmst.", lachte Kurtis.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir folgendermaßen vorgehen: du schaust dir an, was es mit dem Chirugai in deinem Familiengrab auf sich hat, während ich mich durch diesen Stapel durcharbeite? Irgendwie habe ich im Gefühl, dass diese beiden Sachen in irgendeiner Verbindung zueinander stehen."

„So machen wir das. Ich melde mich, sobald ich genaueres weiß.", lächelte er, stand auf, und heftete das Chirugai an seinen Gürtel. „Noch was, Lara."

„Ja?", schaute sie auf.

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen."

* * *


	13. 13 Ernstbrunn

**13. Ernstbrunn, Österreich **

Schnellen Ganges durchschritt der Amerikaner das Areal des Friedhofs von Ernstbrunn. Seine Rechte streifte dabei immer wieder die tödliche Metallscheibe, die er bis vor einigen Tagen verloren geglaubt hatte. So dankbar er Lara war, dass sie sein Chirugai geborgen hatte, so verärgert war er auch über sich selbst, dass er die Britin nicht schon vorher aufgesucht hatte.

Die Sonne stand bereits relativ hoch und es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie senkrecht zur Erdoberfläche stand – genau so, wie es laut Gerhard Heissturms Brief für die Prozedur erforderlich war. Im Vorbeigehen registrierte Kurtis aus weiterer Entfernung den bekannten Rücken der älteren Dame, die ihn in seinen Nachforschungen ein Stückchen weiter gebracht hatte. Dem Impuls, anzuhalten und ihr einen schönen Tag zu wünschen, widersetzte er sich; zu groß war seine Anspannung, das Rätsel um sein Familiengrab zu lüften – und außerdem würde später bestimmt noch etwas Zeit für einen Plausch übrig bleiben.

Kaum dass er sich versah, stand er bereits vor dem Steingrab, welches er in den letzten Tagen öfter als in den letzten zwanzig Jahren gesehen hatte. Auf der schwarzen Marmorplatte zu seinen Füßen lag ein Strauß frischer Blumen, die man scheinbar noch am selben Morgen dorthin gelegt hatte. Er trat vor die Steintür des Grabes, drückte diese vorsichtig auf und schritt hindurch.

Kaum hatte er das Innere betreten, löste sich das Chirugai wie von Geisterhand von seiner Befestigung an Kurtis' Gürtel. Blitzschnell und unkontrolliert schoss es durch die Luft. Mit einer überraschenden Wucht prallte es gegen die Wand, fing sich im Fall und zischte chaotisch weiter. Um Haaresbreite raste es an Kurtis' Kopf vorbei durch die Luft, sodass der Amerikaner sogar ausweichen musste, um nicht von den rasiermesserscharfen Klingen erwischt zu werden. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Waffe, befahl ihr, sofort einzuhalten, doch sie reagierte nicht. Stattdessen schoss und drehte sie sich in wirren Bahnen, wie ein aufgeschreckter Vogel der an der Decke den Weg zur Freiheit suchte. Schließlich und allmählich schien sich die Kupferscheibe zu beruhigen. Nach einigen weiteren unregelmäßigen Spiralen landete sie schließlich, wie erschöpft, auf dem runden Steinemblem auf dem Boden. Ihr Besitzer atmete tief durch und wollte sich bücken, um das Chirugai aufzuheben, doch seine innere Stimme riet ihm davon ab. Sein Körper blieb regungslos vor der Wand stehen. Er war wie paralysiert.

Plötzlich schossen fünf gebündelte Lichtstrahlen durch die entsprechenden pfenniggroßen Öffnungen knapp unterhalb der Decke ins Innere. Die Sonne musste jetzt genau richtig stehen. Die kupferne Scheibe zuckte kurz auf und schwebte dann grazil senkrecht zur Decke empor. Als sie den höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte, begann sie sich vertikal um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Unter allmählicher Beschleunigung veränderte sich schließlich der Rotationswinkel der Scheibe, bis sie mit bloßem Auge nur noch als ein nach unten geöffneter Kegel wahrgenommen werden konnte. Langsam und widerwillig, als kämpfe dieser vergeblich gegen die Erdanziehung, begann er sich zu senken.

Zwei gegenüber einfallende Strahlen fielen gleichzeitig in den Kegel ein, traten gebündelt aus seiner Spitze heraus und trafen senkrecht zum Boden, in den Mittelpunkt des Emblems. Einige Momente verstrichen, bis aus dieser Eintrittsstelle eine metallisch glänzende flüssige Substanz heraustrat. Scheinbar willkürlich verteilte sie sich zunächst entlang der schmalen Rillen verteilte, bis ein Teil davon wieder in den Boden zurücksickerte und die Umrisse eines um den Mittelpunkt zentrierten, regelmäßigen Tatzenkreuzes offenbart wurden.

_Das Symbol der Kreuzritter_. Kurtis starrte auf die Steinplatte, der er in ihrer tristen Gestalt nie zuvor wirkliche Bedeutung zugemessen hatte, und beobachtete angespannt das Spektakel.

Dann trafen die nächsten zwei Strahlen in die rotierende Scheibe ein und fügten sich in das nach unten austretende Licht. Ein weiterer Schub der Flüssigkeit quoll aus der Mitte, floss zunächst die gleichen Steinstrukturen wie zuvor ab, schlug dann andere Irrwege ein und legte sich bildlich um das Kreuz in Form einer sprießenden Akeleiranke.

„Im Namen Marias, also keine Kreuzritter sondern Tempelritter.", schlussfolgerte Kurtis.

Millimeter um Millimeter senkte sich das Chirugai weiter herab, bis es schließlich auch den letzten Lichtstrahl erreicht hatte und das letzte Lichtbündel in sich vereinte. Ein letzter, gewaltiger Stoß der Substanz schoss wie aus dem Inneren des Emblems und überflutete die gesamte Scheibe. Winzige Bläschen stiegen nun an die Oberfläche: ein drittes Mal sog ein Unterdruck einen Teil der Flüssigkeit wieder ab. Entlang des Außenrandes formierte sich nun ein filigranes, von der silbrigen Flüssigkeit durchzogenes Labyrinth und nahm schließlich die Gestalt lateinischer Buchstaben an.

„_Super petram –_ nein – _medio mari et_–" In den eng gesetzten Versalien suchte der Amerikaner den Anfang der Inschrift. „Hier! _Viam aquilae in caelo viam colubri super petram viam navis in medio mari et viam viri in adulescentula", las er, _„Den Weg des Adlers am Himmel, den Weg der Schlange über den Felsen, den Weg des Schiffes auf hoher See und den Weg des Mannes bei der jungen Frau."

Der Amerikaner kannte diese lateinische Phrase nicht und wusste nichts mit ihr anzufangen. So vage, wie sie lautete, hätte sie alles bedeuten können. Das von der Akelei umwundene Templerkreuz hingegen war ihm, zumindest theoretisch, ein Begriff. Es war das Symbol eines verborgenen Lux Veritatis-Hauptquartiers, das sich, nach annalistischer Überlieferung, in einer Marienbasilika vermutlich innerhalb der Stadtmauern von Jerusalem befand.

Kurtis staunte über den Mechanismus dieses Rätsels. Die wenige Freizeit, die Kurtis in seiner Kindheit mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte, war geprägt von Knobeleien und Denkaufgaben. Manchmal hatte es den Jungen geärgert, wenn Konstantin auf eine simple Frage mit einer Gegenfrage reagiert hatte oder ihn aufforderte, selbst nach der Lösung zu forschen. Manchmal stellte der Junge sich stur und rannte zu seiner Mutter, um seinen Vater als ungerecht und gemein darzustellen. Je älter Kurtis wurde, umso besser verstand er, dass dieser seltsame Charakter seines Vaters nicht zu dessen Belustigung eingesetzt wurde, sondern dazu diente, seine eigene Auffassungsgabe und Kombinationsfähigkeit zu schulen. Und nun war er mit diesem Rätsel womöglich nur noch einen Schritt vor dem Eindringen in das Herzstück, das Hauptquartier der Lux Veritatis entfernt – dem Ort, der etwas Licht ins Dunkle seiner Ahnengeschichte bringen konnte.

Mit einem lauten Klimpern fiel das Chirugai auf den Boden und riss den Amerikaner aus seinen Gedanken. Die Mittagssonne hatte sich aus dem Einfallswinkel der Spalten entfernt und die Verbindung unterbrochen. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper jäh wiedererlangt hatte. Er streckte die Hand aus und befehligte die Scheibe hinauf, doch sie blieb regungslos liegen.

_Hast mich wohl vermisst, was?_, schüttelte er den Kopf und bückte sich, um das Metall aufzulesen, doch die enorme Hitze, die daraus emmitierte, hielt ihn davon ab, es mit bloßen Händen anzufassen. Er zog seine Jacke aus, seufzte, und hoffte, dass das Chirugai den Jeansstoff nicht durchbrennen würde.

* * *

Die Nacht auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff war angenehm warm. Der sanfte, kühle Wind über dem atlantischen Ozean verfing sich in seinen Haaren, wirbelte sie sanft auf und behinderte auf diese Weise leicht seine Sicht zum sternenklaren Himmel. Er hatte in kurzer Zeit gelernt, die Stille zu lieben.

Das dumpfe Geräusch langsamer Schritte, gepaart mit dem Schleifen schweren Stoffes auf metallenen Treppenstufen riss ihn aus seinem lethargischen Sinnen. Er drückte sich von der Reling ab, an die er sich gelehnt hatte und wand sich um. Instinktiv wusste er, wem er gleich begegnen würde. Zwar war er zu dieser Stunde alleine auf dem oberen Seitendeck, doch hätte er niemals geahnt, dass diese Begegnung an einem derart öffentlichen Ort stattfinden würde.

Das erste, was er sah, war eine weite übergezogene Kapuze, die den Kopf der nahenden Gestalt völlig verdeckte. Weder die faltige, schwere Mönchskutte, die sie trug, noch ihr gebückter Gang vermochte die übermenschliche Körpergröße und unnatürliche Hagerkeit zu verbergen. Der Blonde hatte seit Monaten auf diesen Moment gewartet. Er hatte fest beabsichtigt, jetzt all die Fragen zu stellen, die ihm seit ihres ersten Zusammentreffens auf der Zunge gebrannt hatten, doch jeder Gedanke daran verflog, als die vermummte Figur am Rand der letzten Treppenstufe stehen blieb, einen knochigen Arm hob und ihm die bleiche Handfläche zeigte.

„Folge mir.", sprach sie gesetzt. Dann wand sie sich um und stieg die Treppe zum unteren Seitendeck ebenso bedächtig wieder herab, wie sie sie heraufgestiegen war.

Kein Wort wurde zwischen den Beiden gesprochen, bis sie in eine winzige Kajüte gelangten, in dem ein Tisch und ein schlichter Hocker die einzigen Objekte waren.

„Setz dich.", orderte die gleiche Stimme und zeigte auf den Stuhl.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen, nahm Platz und blickte den Vermummten erwartungsvoll an.

„Du weißt, warum ich dich gewählt habe", sprach die Figur, „Bist du bereit zu Empfangen?"

„Ich bin bereit."

„Gut. Dann schließe die Augen."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte der Blonde eine eiskalte Handfläche auf seiner Stirn. Wie ein Blitzschlag fuhr es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Dann, urplötzlich, ergriff ihn ein heftiges, spasmisches Schütteln, als ob jede Faser seines Körpers kurz vor dem Auseinanderreißen war. Sein Herz pochte wie wild. Seine Hände ballten sich zu verkrampfte Fäusten; die kurzen Fingernägel schnitten schmerzvoll in die pulsierenden Handflächen. Muskeln an Armen und Beinen spannten sich zum Zerreißen an, während sein Oberkörper zitternd in alle Himmelsrichtungen ausschlug. Ein unterdrückter Schrei entkam seinem Mund. Krampfhaft versuchte er seinen Körper zu kontrollieren und kämpfte vergeblich dagegen an, bis eine ungeheure Kraft ihn an der Schulter packte und ihn gewaltsam in den Stuhl herunterdrückte.

„Lass es zu.", befahl der Vermummte, „es dauert nicht mehr lange."

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", keuchte er. Seine Schmerzen wurden schier unerträglich. Er fühlte eine abgrundtiefe Wut in sich aufwallen. Im Wechsel brannte und gefror sein Körper, doch als er glaubte, dass es nicht schlimmer werden konnte, spürte er, wie seine Luftröhre sich wie von innen zuschnürte. Aus dem Schrei wurde ein schwaches Winseln, bis er weder ein- noch ausatmen konnte. Allmählich schwächte die Spastik ab. Ein schriller Ton stieg in seinen Kopf. Ihm wurde schwindlig. Er war kurz davor, sich von seinem Leben zu verabschieden, als er unerwartet wieder die eiskalte Hand auf seiner Stirn spürte.

Der Knoten um seinen Hals war wie geplatzt. Krampfhaft zog er die frische Luft durch den offenen Mund ein und riss dabei weit die Augen auf. Er konnte gar nicht genug von der Luft bekommen. Keuchend lehnte er sich auf den Tisch und versuchte die restlichen Nachzuckungen in seinen Armen und Beinen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Was... hast du... mit mir gemacht?", wiederholte er außer Atem.

Der Riese ignorierte die Worte, gewährte ihm aber noch einige Momente, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

„Du hast das Schlimmste überstanden.", nickte er kaum merklich unter seiner Haube. Er langte in die Taschen seiner Kutte und brachte vier runde Medaillons hervor, die er nebeneinander auf dem Tisch auslegte.

„Und nun breite die Hand über der ersten Scheibe aus und sage mir, was du siehst.", sprach der Vermummte.

Die Wut des Blonden vermischte sich mit einer völligen Verwunderung, bis diese schließlich Überhand gewann. Er sah sein gesichtloses Gegenüber fragend an, streckte dann aber, ohne weitere Nachfrage, die Hand aus und schloss die Augen. Das Gefühl, als würde seine Handfläche von tausend kleiner Nadeln durchstochen werden, ließ seinen Arm reflexartig wegziehen. Er versuchte es erneut.

„Was erkennst du?"

„Noch nichts, bis auf braune Flecken.", murmelte er unsicher.

„Gut." Der Vermummte fasste dessen Hand mit drei langen, knochigen Fingern am Gelenk und führte sie zum nächsten Medaillon. „Und hier?"

„Blaue Flecken.", antwortete er mit festerer Stimme.

„Und die anderen beiden?", wollte der Riese wissen, während er die Hand seines Auserwählten über die letzten beiden Scheiben ausstreckte.

„Grün", antwortete dieser, „und das hier leuchtet orangefarben".

Der Vermummte nickte und ließ ein zufriedenes Brummen durch den kleinen Raum hallen. Wortlos begutachtete er die Medaillons, nahm sie dann an sich und verstaute sie wieder in den Falten seiner Kutte. „Für den Moment ist das genug.", wand er sich an sein Gegenüber, „Fahre genauso fort, wie ich es dir beim letzten Mal aufgetragen habe." Er wand sich um und schritt gebückt zur Tür, zu der die beiden eingetreten waren. An der Schwelle blieb er stehen.

„Warte nicht auf mich", schien er über seine Schulter zu schauen, „ich werde dich finden."

* * *

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine dicke Hausfliege im Arbeitszimmer der Brünetten auf und zog chaotische Kreise über dem Mahagonischreibtisch. Inmitten der mehr oder minder großen Anhäufungen von Papierstapeln und aufgeschlagenen Büchern standen zwei PC-Monitore. Die dezenten schwarzen Bildschirmschoner hatten sich seit etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde eingeschaltet und ebenso vernachlässigt erkaltete am hinteren Tischrand auch ein starker grüner Tee.

Langsam richtete sich Lara auf und rieb sich die Schläfen, während ihre Augen weiterhin auf die gefaxten Unterlagen vor ihr gerichtet waren. Hauptsächlich drehten sich diese um die Philosophie und Richtlinien der Kabbala. Einige der wichtigsten Aktivisten der Ideologie waren auch biographisch erwähnt, doch was die Lehre konkret beinhaltete, wurde nur in Nebensätzen erwähnt.

Erinnerungen an ihre Judaistik-Exkurse waren in Lara wieder aufgekommen: Der kabbalistische Lebensbaum, mit dem die alten Mystiker die menschliche und göttliche Welt erklärten, das Konstrukt der 72 Gottesnamen und eine Unzahl damit verbundener Engel, verzauberte Amulette, Talismane und unglaublich präzise Studien der Astronomie – all das hatte sie, zu ihrem jetzigen Bedauern, damals nur halbherzig aus den Vorlesungen mitgenommen.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem bisher noch unberührten Stapel Texte und sie hoffte sehr, dass dort noch die Informationen auf sie warteten, die sie als Ansatzpunkt für tiefgreifendere, historische Recherchen nach der Urform nehmen konnte.

Lara seufzte. Sie sah zu ihrer Tasse herüber, auf dessen Rand sich die Fliege niedergelassen hatte. Automatisch griff sie nach der zusammengerollten Times, die auf einem kleinen Hocker in ihrer Reichweite lag, um das lästige Insekt zu verjagen, doch das war schon summend davongeflogen, als die Britin in Angriffsstellung gehen wollte. Dann sah sie kurz auf das Datum der Zeitung, das fast drei Wochen zurücklag, warf die Times in den Papierkorb unter dem Tisch und dehnte den Kopf langsam zur Seite.

„Moment mal!", sprach sie plötzlich und fischte die Presse wieder heraus.

Es war die Times, deren Titelseite von Dr. Andrews und seinen Funden am Jordan berichtete.

„Natürlich!", lächelte Lara in sich hinein, _Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du auch über die Kabbala bestens bescheid wüsstest!_

Frohen Mutes griff sie nach einem alten, halbzerfledderten Notizbuch, das gut unter den Papieranhäufungen versteckt war, blätterte darin, bis sie die Nummer ihres alten Bekannten gefunden hatte und griff nach dem Telefon.

„Mmmja, Andrews?", meldete sich eine ältere rauhe Stimme nach einigen Freizeichen.

„Samuel", entgegnete Lara vorwurfsvoll, „Du wolltest doch schon seit zwei Jahren mit dem Rauchen aufhören."

Nach einer kurzen Pause erklang am anderen Ende der Leitung ein kleines amüsiertes Hicksen, das bei älteren Menschen oftmals mit einem Schmunzeln einhergeht. Der Archäologe hatte die Stimme offenbar sofort erkannt. „Shalom, Lara! Schön, dich zu hören! Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke. Ich habe von deiner Ausgrabung gelesen, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wie kommt ihr voran?"

„Großartig, meine Liebe!" Seine Stimme klang so, als strahle er über beide Ohren. „Die Vermessungen sind in vollem Gange, wir haben den Eingang zu einem riesigen unterirdischen Komplex freigelegt und erst gestern ist ein Team von Geophysikern für die Prospektion gelandet! Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen! Es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten, wenn du vorbekommen und einen Blick drauf werfen würdest, Lara. Hättest du nicht Lust?"

„Wenn ich meinen aktuelles Projekt abgeschlossen habe, komme ich dich sehr gerne besuchen, Samuel! Allerdings bin ich noch mitten in der Recherche und drehe mich gerade ein wenig im Kreis.", erklärte sie.

„Ach ja, meine Liebe", brummte Andrews, „Das ist das schwere Los der Altertumswissenschaft. Zwar ärgerlich, aber andernfalls wäre es auch langweilig, nicht wahr? Könnte _ich_ dir denn irgendwie helfen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das hatte ich gehofft.", entgegnete sie.

„Das freut mich! Lass mich nur kurz ins Zelt gehen – mein Team kann mich auf dem Feld sicherlich für ein Weilchen entbehren.", spaßte er. Die Stimmen und Hintergrundgeräusche, die Lara am Ende der Leitung wahrnahm, wurden auf einmal stark gedämpft und Dr. Andrews atmete tief durch – so, als hätte er es sich gerade auf einem bequemen Stuhl gemütlich gemacht. „Hier ist es ruhiger.", fuhr er fort, „Also, was kann ich für dich tun, Lara?"

„Ich wurde beauftragt die Urform der Kabbala zu finden."

„Du machst Witze!", scherzte der ältere Mann, „Nun sag schon.". Die Britin schwieg, und so fuhr er ernst fort. „Ernsthaft? _Das _ist dein Auftrag? Lara, das ist völlig verrückt. Was erhoffst du dir zu finden?"

„Es geht um Schriftstücke, wobei andere greifbare Formen nicht auszuschließen sind."

„Wer kann denn so einen Irrsinn in Auftrag geben?"

„Das Archäologische Museum in Lissabon. Das Problem ist nur, dass der Direktor keineswegs einen geistesgestörten Eindruck macht. Auch nicht einmal ansatzweise religiös, wenn du mich fragst. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es hier um weitaus mehr geht, als darum, eine Reliquie auszustellen."

„Und deshalb konntest du nicht einfach dankend ablehnen?", erschloss er.

„Nun, er machte den Eindruck, als wäre ihm kein Preis zu hoch, um diese Urform zu bekommen. Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was er damit anstellen will. Auf den ersten Blick macht er einen harmlosen Eindruck, aber irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Außerdem bin ich fast sicher, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die er engagiert hat. Jetzt arbeite ich mich gerade in seine Quellen ein, finde aber keinen Ansatzpunkt für meine Recherchen."

„Etwas anderes hätte mich gewundert", entgegnete der Althistoriker, „Die Urform heißt nicht umsonst _die Weisheit_. Die Kabbala ist eine traditionelle Denkweise, ein Konstrukt, das die menschliche und göttliche Welt erklärt. Dabei gibt es weder Anfang noch Ende – es gibt nur eine einzige Instanz, und zwar einzig das reine, absolute Sein, das En-Soph, das den Impuls der Existenz gegeben hat. Die Kabbalisten orientieren ihr ganzes Leben nach dieser Idee." Der Althistoriker räusperte sich, „Die Suche nach der Weisheit ist wie die Suche nach dem heiligen Gral, nur dass die Idee von einem real existierenden Becher für den menschlichen Verstand vorstellbar ist, oder zumindest nicht so abstrakt wie die Idee eines übermenschlichen Etwas. Verzeih mir, Lara, aber du hast noch nie einen gläubigen Eindruck auf mich gemacht."

Die Britin lächelte. „Sammy, ich bitte dich, ich möchte keine Kabbalistin werden. Wie du sagst, ist die Kabbala eine Denkweise. Um zu wissen, wonach ich suche, muss ich diese Denkweise auf ihre Ursprünge zurückverfolgen. Du weißt ja, jede Tradition, jede Glaubensidee, muss irgendwann einen Begründer gehabt haben, der sein Wissen an Gleichgesinnte weitergegeben hat. Und dieser Begründer wäre kein Begründer, wenn er seine Denkweise nicht in irgendeiner Form für die Ewigkeit gesichert hätte. Jeder, der eine Veränderung, einen Bruch mit der bestehenden Tradition mit sich bringt, schmückt sich gerne mit Lorbeeren. Das war nicht nur bei den offiziellen Hochkulturen so – das gleiche gilt genauso für Geheimgesellschaften, wie zum Beispiel den Mithraskult. Schriftliche Überlieferungen und rituelle Gegenstände waren, auch wenn sie nicht einmal für die Augen der Anhänger bestimmt waren, ein Muss."

„Das ist wohl wahr – und ich wünschte, ich hätte nur einen kleinen Teil der Objekte zu Gesicht bekommen, die du während deiner Abenteuer gesehen hast. Ich wette, das würde reichen, um den Rest seines Lebens daran Auswertungen durchzuführen.", bestätigte Andrews.

„Ja, ich habe schon vieles gesehen und mich noch häufiger gefragt, wie ich das alles bis jetzt überlebt habe." Die Britin atmete tief durch. „Am Besten ist es, gar nicht darüber nachzudenken. Aber zurück zur Kabbala: an einigen Stellen der Texte ist mir der Name Zefat untergekommen. Kannst du mir sagen, was es damit auf sich hat?"

„Sicher, meine Liebe. Zfat ist eine Stadt hier in Israel, rund 30 Kilometer nördlich vom See Genezareth und gilt als _die _Kabbala-Hochburg. Allerdings heißt es auch, dass die Stadt in den letzten Jahren, zum Großteil auch wegen Madonna, zu einem regelrechten Tourismuszentrum mutiert ist. An jeder Ecke werden nach Kabbala-Souvenirs verkauft, in jedem Viertel gibt es pseudoseriöse Kabbala-Vereine und jetzt ist es sogar schon dazu gekommen, dass man die Höhle für Touristen geöffnet hat!"

„Die Höhle?", hakte Lara nach.

„Die Höhle von Shem und Ever. Laut der Legende hat der Sohn von Noah, Shem und dessen Sohn Ever viele viele Jahre in dieser Höhle verbracht, um die Lehren der Kabbala zu studieren-"

„Moment", unterbrach die Britin, „der biblische Noah?"

„Genau der."

„Laut Bibel müsste er doch im dritten oder vierten Jahrtausend vor Christus gelebt haben!"

„Das ist richtig", bejahte Andrews.

„Erzähle mir mehr von dieser Höhle."

„Wie gesagt, Shem und Ever sollen sich dort vollständig von der Außenwelt abgeschottet haben, um sich dem Studium der Kabbala zu widmen. Ein Mal war ich selbst dort. Es ist wirklich ein unglaublicher Ort mit einer mächtigen Aura, die dich völlig einhüllt, sobald du ihn betrittst."

„Wie kann es sein, dass sie der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht wurde? Verstößt das denn nicht gegen die Moral der Kabbalisten?"

„Nun ja, sobald man einige Shekel Profit machen kann, sehen die Behörden das mit der Moral nicht ganz so genau, Kabbalisten hin oder her. Die Höhle kann man zwar betreten, doch was kaum einer weiß, ist, dass sämtliche Gegenstände von dort entfernt und ins Museum von Jerusalem gebracht wurden – und jetzt befinden sie sich dort in den Kellerarchiven. Ich habe sie nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber es soll sich wohl um die ältesten niedergeschriebenen kabbalistischen Zeugnisse handeln, von denen wir heute wissen. Möglicherweise ist es sogar genau das, wonach du suchst."

„Das wäre zu einfach", grübelte Lara, „Wenn die Höhle ein solcher Pilgerwallfahrtsort ist, hätte mein Auftraggeber mich direkt dorthin gelotst, um dort nach den Reliquien zu suchen."

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du deine Suche im Jerusalemer Archiv beginnen lässt."

„Das werde ich tun, Samuel. Jetzt müsste ich nur noch wissen, wie ich den Direktor bestechen kann, damit er mich ins Archiv lässt.", sagte sie mit einer aufgesetzten Ernste.

„Gar nicht nötig, Lara", lachte Andrews, „Ich habe mit ihm studiert, er ist ein guter Freund von mir. Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, obwohl ich glaube, dass das in deinem Fall wirklich nicht nötig ist. Er wird dir außerdem bestimmt noch einige Fragen zur Kabbala beantworten können, denn wenn sich jemand mit der Torá auskennt, dann ist das er. Er hat sie jahrzehntelang studiert. Sag mir nur bescheid, wenn du anreist, damit ich ihn informieren kann."

„Du bist der Beste, Sammy, vielen Dank!" Die Britin vernahm einige wirre Stimmen im Hintergrund und Andrews Stimme, die auf hebräisch erwiderte.

„Lara, ich würde gerne noch weiter mit dir plaudern", wand er sich der Anruferin zu, „aber hier wird gerade mein Typ verlangt. Wir hören von einander, nicht wahr?"

„Sicher, ich melde mich, sobald ich mein Ticket habe. Shalom und weiterhin viel Erfolg bei deiner Grabung!"

„Dir auch viel Erfolg, Liebes. Bis bald und Shalom!"

Kaum hatte die Britin aufgelegt, vernahm sie auch schon die ersten flotten Violinenstriche des Bach'schen Dritten Brandenburgischen Konzertes. Aus ihrer Hosentasche holte sie das vibrierende Handy hervor. Automatisch hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel an, als sie den Namen des noch vor kurzem totgeglaubten Lux Veritatis auf dem Display las.

„Lara? Hier ist Kurtis.", sprach der Amerikaner, nachdem sie das Gespräch angenommen hatte.

„Hey!", erwiderte sie gelassen, "Hast du was herausbekommen?"

„Und ob!", antwortete er, „Es war erstaunlich! Durch das Chirugai ist ein lateinischer Satz sichtbar geworden, der wohl irgendwas mit dem Rätsel zu tun haben muss. Er ist völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, klingt dafür aber ziemlich offiziell. Lara, hast du gerade einen Computer in deiner Nähe?"

„Mhm", Sie legte unter den Papieranhäufungen die Maus frei und bewegte sie. „Direkt vor mir."

„Gut, dann suche doch bitte nach folgender lateinischer Phrase", bat er. „Viam aquilae in caelo…", las er langsam, während sie blitzschnell die Tasten auf der Tastatur drückte, „viam colubri super petram … bin ich zu schnell?"

„…Viam navis in medio mari et viam viri in adulescentula?", vervollständigte Lara.

„Okay, das… war schnell.", betonte er angenehm überrascht.

„Du hattest Recht, das Zitat ist in der Tat offiziell. Möchtest du es übersetzt haben?", lachte sie.

„Ha ha. Sehr witzig, Dr. Croft.", murmelte er, „Nun sag schon, wo kommt das her?"

Lara schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Es steht in der Bibel, und um genau zu sein in den Sprichwörtern: Kapitel 30, Vers 19."

„Steht es alleine?"

„Nein, es ist aus einem Absatz herausgegriffen. Der ganze Teil lautet: _Drei Dinge sind mir unbegreiflich, vier vermag ich nicht zu fassen: den Weg des Adlers am Himmel, den Weg der Schlange über den Felsen, den Weg des Schiffes auf hoher See und den Weg des Mannes bei der jungen Frau. So benimmt sich die ehebrecherische Frau: Sie isst, wischt sich den Mund und sagt: Ich habe nichts böses getan_."

Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Dann meldete sich der Amerikaner wieder zu Wort. „Gut, das Drumherum ist _mir_ auch unbegreiflich, aber oder so sind die Sprichwörter Salomo zugeschrieben... und das passt!", stellte er fest.

„Aha? Ich höre!"

„Das Chirugai hat ein Symbol der Tempelritter aufgedeckt. Das im Zusammenhang mit dem Zitat von Salomo, dem großen Rätselkönig von Jerusalem – das muss der Hinweis auf den Standort des erstgegründeten Lux Veritatis-Tempel sein! Meine Lehrmeister sprachen immer von Jerusalem als der Wiege des Ordens, aber keiner konnte –oder wollte- das Hauptquartier genau lokalisieren. Wenn es schon einen Ort gibt, wo man alles über die Nephilim erfahren kann, dann ist wird es wohl dort sein.

„Dann ist das also unser nächstes Ziel?"

„Was wird aus deinem Projekt?"

„Das führt mich auch erst mal nach Jerusalem. Ich treffe dort den Direktor des Museums, der mich hoffentlich weiterbringen kann. Und wenn ich schon mal da bin, möchte ich mir als ordentliche Touristin das Lux Veritatis-Hauptquartier ansehen!"

„Gut. Treffen wir uns direkt am Jerusalemer Flughafen?"

„Ich bin schon unterwegs."

* * *


	14. 14 Mekor Barukh

**14. Mekor Barukh, Jerusalem**

In der späten Abendsonne stiegen die beiden Abenteurer eine schmale und steile Straße hinauf. Die typisch israelischen, sandsteinfarbenen Wohnhäuser waren Wand an Wand aneinandergedrängt und unterschieden sich nur durch leichte Abweichungen der Farbnuancen und Oberflächenstruktur. Vor einem unscheinbaren, zweistöckigen Steinhaus mit weißen Fensterläden und weißem Balkon hielt die Britin an und stieß einen leisen, zufriedenen Seufzer aus.

„Da wären wir."

Kurtis' Blick folgte ihrem. „Kein Hotel?", fragte er, angenehm überrascht.

„Hört, hört.", neckte ihn die Britin. „Mr. Trent hätte gerne ein Hotel."

„Naja, er hätte mit einem gerechnet, nachdem er bei der _Großherzogin_ zu Besuch war.", stichelte er zurück.

„_Herzogin_.", bestand Lara. „Das hier ist viel besser als das beste Fünfsternehotel der Stadt. Wenn der uneingeschränkte Zugang zur Hausbibliothek eines ausgezeichneten Historikers kein Luxus ist -"

Kurtis verschränkte die Arme und nickte anerkennend. „Du hast wohl Freunde in jedem Land?"

„Natürlich.", entgegnete sie selbstverständlich. „Warte hier."

Sie machte einen kurzen Abstecher an die nächste Haustür, während die Aufmerksamkeit des Amerikaners zwischen ihr und einer streunenden Katze, die von dem Balkon darüber zum nächsten sprang, pendelte. Ein junger Mann empfing die Britin an seiner Haustür, als hätte er sie scheinbar erwartet. Nach nur einem kurzen Wortwechsel verabschiedete sie sich und kehrte, mit einem kleinen Schlüsselbund winkend, zu Kurtis zurück, der sich an die Hauswand gelehnt hatte. Schnell hatte sie das Schloss geöffnet und ließ die Tür nach innen aufschwingen.

„Willkommen daheim bei Dr. Samuel Andrews.", sagte sie, „Er kann uns leider nicht persönlich empfangen, aber er möchte trotzdem, dass wir uns ganz wie zuhause fühlen."

„Der Mann ist mir sympathisch...", nuschelte Kurtis, gerade noch so leise, dass sie es nicht gehört hatte.

* * *

Stillschweigend folgte Monteiro dem Sizilianer durch das Tunnelsystem des Eisbunkers in Labaro. Vor wenigen Momenten hatte er mit Lara Croft Rücksprache gehalten – falls man das so nennen konnte; es hatte ihn Einiges an Überzeugungskraft gekostet, der Britin einige spärliche Informationen über ihr Vorankommen und ihren momentanen Standort zu entlocken. Trotz der Tatsache, dass _er_ ihr Auftraggeber war, hatte ihn Laras Verhalten nicht allzu sehr gewundert. Ihre Vorgehensweise unterschied sich von seiner eigenen nicht allzu sehr: handeln und dabei die Anzahl der Mitwisser auf ein Minimum reduziert halten. Oder gegebenenfalls reduzieren. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht mit dem Gefühl begnügen, selbst dabei zu kurz zu kommen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um sein Missfallen an der Situation nach außen hin nicht zu zeigen.

Die beiden Männer erreichten das Ende des Ganges, wo sie auf eine geschlossene Stahltür mit großem, massivem Drehrad trafen. Der Italiener begab sich zu dem grauen, in der Wand integrierten Identitätsleser und entsicherte mit einer Zahlenkombination die Elektronik. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck am Drehrad löste er die mechanische Verriegelung und öffnete die schwere Tür.

„Jetzt wird es sehr kalt, Boss.", erklärte er und ließ Monteiro über die Schwelle treten.

Der eiskalte Geruch von Medikamenten und Sterilität stahl sich augenblicklich in die Nase des Portugiesen und durchzog ihn mit einem unangenehmen Schauder. Monteiro sah sich um. Ringsum an den grauen Wänden standen unzählige Stahlschränke, Spinde, mehrere große Abstellflächen und ein langes Waschbecken mit zwei Wasserhähnen. Möglicherweise hatte dieser Bereich früher zu medizinisch-operativen Zwecken gedient. Von der relativ niedrigen Decke hingen in kurzen Abständen ausgeschaltete Halogenleuchter herab. Trotzdem war Raum weiß erleuchtet: Die Wand zu seiner linken war völlig verglast und bot Einsicht in den angrenzenden Bereich. Kaltblaues Flutlicht strahlte blendend hell und ließ den Frostnebel, der darin wallte, noch dichter und noch eisiger erscheinen. Monteiro trat dichter an die Scheibe heran. Nach einigen Momenten erkannte er in den weichen, diffusen Schwaden die Umrisse eines langen, in weißen Laken eingehüllten Körpers auf einer Metallbahre.

„Das ist er also.", sprach Monteiro leise, beinahe ehrfürchtig.

Wie benommen starrte er durch die Scheibe auf die langgestreckte Silhouette des Nephilim. Unter den Leinen befand sich also der Schlüssel, der womöglich alles wiederherstellen konnte. Sein analytischer Verstand versuchte ihm immer wieder aufs Neue zu verdeutlichen, wie irrational, manisch und völlig unmöglich zu erfüllen sein Wunsch nach der Wiederauferstehung seiner Frau doch sei, doch seitdem sein Pate ihn mit diesem Hoffnungsschimmer verführt hatte, erkannte Monteiro sich selbst nicht wieder.

„Wie kalt wird er gelagert?", wollte er wissen.

„Minus 37 Grad Celsius.", erwiderte der Sizilianer mechanisch.

„Gut."

Monteiros Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Lara Croft. Würde sie ihren Auftrag erfüllen und die Reliquie finden können? Er traute es ihr zu, doch das war ihm zu wenig. Er brauchte Gewissheit, dass sie einzig und allein in seinem Interesse handelte. Er brauchte direkten Zugang zu ihrem Wissen.

„Möchten Sie sich das Objekt näher ansehen, Boss?", wollte der Sizilianer wissen. „Soll ich Ihnen einen Frostschutzanzug herauslegen?"

„Nein. Ich bin hier fertig. Bring mich hinauf und bereite meinen Hubschrauber zum Vatikan vor.", orderte er.

Er musste Lara Croft Chase Carver als ihren offiziellen Partner vorstellen.

* * *

„Ich hoffe, Sie mussten nicht lange warten, Miss Croft", begrüßte ein älterer, hochgewachsener Mann die Britin, „Ich bin Yotam Keren, Willkommen in Jerusalem!"

„Danke, Dr. Keren.", entgegnete die Archäologin und schüttelte die Hand des Museumsleiters.

„Seit wann sind sie in der Stadt?"

„Erst seit gestern Abend. Jerusalem hat sich sehr verändert, seit ich das letzte mal hier war."

„Ja, es ist viel passiert. Aber unser Museum steht noch immer.", lachte er und sah sich dezent suchend um, „Samuel hatte angekündigt, dass Sie in Begleitung kommen?"

„In Begleitung?" fragte Lara verwundert, fing sich dann aber schnell. „Oh, Mr. Trent arbeitet sich gerade in seine Quellen ein. Wir arbeiten an verschiedenen Projekten.", stellte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln klar. Offenbar hatte Dr. Andrews ihre Erwähnung eines ‚Partners' missverstanden.

„Nun gut." Er streckte die Hand in die Richtung der Verwaltungsräume aus. „Wollen wir?"

Auf dem Weg in die Kellersammlung wunderte sich Lara über die sehr einfachen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die aus einfachen Schlössern und einer – sichtlich defekten – Überwachungskamera bestanden. Aber auch das Archiv selbst war an Schlichtheit kaum zu überbieten: Ausgehend von einem engen Mittelgang erstreckten sich zu beiden Seiten lange Metallregale. Die unzähligen, akkurat etikettierten Ordnerrücken und Sammelbänder sorgten für eine einheitliche Front.

Der Direktor führte Lara zu einer breiten Nische, die fast schon als eigener Raum angesehen werden konnte und offenbar als kleine Arbeitsstation für weniger aufwändige Untersuchungen genutzt wurde. Vor zwei Wänden befanden sich jeweils ein langer und breiter Tisch. Die dritte Wand war bis zur Decke von einem breiten, schwarzen Karteischrank ausgefüllt. Dr. Keren bot der Archäologin auf einem der beiden Drehstühle Platz an, schaltete die Lichtleiste an und begab sich an den Schrank, um die entsprechende Kartei zu herauszusuchen.

„Ah, da bist du ja.", sagte er halblaut, zog eine Mappe aus dem Register, öffnete sie und schaute nach der Archivnummer, „Waren Sie kurz, Miss Croft, ich bin gleich zurück."

Einige Momente später rollte Dr. Keren einen langen, robusten Ordner auf einem kleinen Aluminiumwagen heran und legte ihn behutsam auf die Arbeitsfläche. Er löste die Scharniere, die den Deckel fixierten und öffnete ihn. Jedes Blatt der alten Schrift in dem Ordner war ordentlich konserviert und zwischen Leichtglasscheiben gepresst.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass das Papyrus rund viertausend Jahre fast ohne Beschädigung überlebt hat." Seine Stimme flüsterte voller Bewunderung, während sich seine Augen an dem antiken Papier gar nicht satt sehen konnten.

Lara schmunzelte in sich hinein – sie konnte die Faszination des Museumsleiters nachvollziehen, aber für sie war dieser Anblick nicht ganz so ungewöhnlich. Immerhin hatte sie in verlassenen ägyptischen Grabstätten solche und noch ältere Papyri wie Sand am Meer gesehen, die nur auf so viel Aufmerksamkeit hoffen konnten. „Das sind also vermutlich die ersten schriftlichen Quellen der Kabbala.", sagte sie verhalten. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mit geritzten Steintafeln gerechnet."

Dr. Keren lächelte. „Es sind keine Gebote, wie bei Moses, Miss Croft. Überwiegend ist das hier ein Journal über die Zeit, die Shem und Ever in der Höhle verbracht haben, um zu meditieren."

„Die beiden waren also nicht die Begründer?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass sie die ersten waren, die überhaupt über die Kabbala geschrieben haben. Wir haben Glück, dass Shem und Ever nicht nur auserwählt waren, sondern dazu auch noch schreiben konnten!"

„Auserwählt - das klingt nach einem Auftrag durch eine übersinnliche Macht.", warf Lara ein, „Die Kabbala ist doch keine Religion."

„Das stimmt. Dennoch heißt es, dass die Essenz dieser Überlieferung nur bestimmten Menschen sichtbar gemacht werden kann." Dr. Keren suchte einen bestimmten Absatz ungefähr in der Mitte der langen Schrift. „Die beiden haben in der Höhle Besuch bekommen, und zwar von einem Wesen, das – so heißt es hier –", Er klopfte vorsichtig durch das Glas auf die Stelle, „_menschengleich _war. Haben Sie von dem geheimen Buch Henoch gehört, Miss Croft?"

Lara erinnerte sich an eine Erwähnung dieses Namens im Tagebuch ihres verstorbenen Mentors. ‚_Nephilim - aus den Psalmen des ENOCH. Verfluchte Abkömmlinge der Engel und Menschen. Wurden in biblischen Zeiten vernichtet._' Damals hatte die Britin die Textzeile nicht genauer nachgeschlagen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat es damit auf sich?"

„Möglicherweise liefert es eine Erklärung." Er schob einen Drehstuhl heran, setzte sich und atmete durch. „Henoch war ein biblischer Prophet.", begann er. „Er wurde noch zu Lebzeiten in den Himmel geführt und durfte seine Beobachtungen niederschreiben, um sie später an die Menschen weiterzugeben. Er passierte die zehn Sphären des Himmels, sah die schönen Orte für die Frommen und Guten. Er sah aber auch furchtbare Orte, die den Sündigern vorbehalten waren. Und dort traf er auf die so genannten Wächter - Engel mit abgeschlagenen Flügeln, die angekettet auf ihre Strafe warteten."

Lara schaute auf. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine solche Szene schon einmal gesehen", sagte sie stockend und beschrieb das Szenario, das sie vom dritten Gemälde der Finsternis in Erinnerung hatte, bevor es mit den vier anderen Stichen verschmolzen wurde. „Da waren auf einem großen, runden Platz dunkle, weinende Gefangene mit Flügelstummel am Rücken an Metallschlaufen im Boden gekettet. Darüber schwebte ein großer Engel mit einem Schwert in der Hand und im Hintergrund konnte man eine riesige Burg erkennen. Es war eine grauenvolle Szene."

„Das Gericht des zweiten Himmels, ja. Die Wächter hatten den Menschen Laster und Sünden beigebracht. Sie hatten sich auf die menschlichen Frauen eingelassen und sie Hexerei, Beschwörungen und Weissagungen gelehrt. Die Strafe der Wächter war die endgültige Verdammnis aus dem Himmel, wo sie unter höllischen Qualen unter den Menschen weilen sollten. Noch schlimmer traf es aber deren halbmenschliche Nachkommen: die waren furchtbare, mächtige Riesen. Seelenlos, gottlos und unsterblich."

„Die Nephilim.", sagte Lara in Gedanken.

Dr. Keren nickte bestätigend. „Nephilim, böse Geister, Dämonen–", zählte er auf, „sie sind unter vielen Namen bekannt. Henoch schreibt, sie seien geboren mit einem unstillbaren Hunger nach Hass, Rachsucht und Zerstörungswut."

Er blätterte sorgfältig weiter. „Wenn wir zu dieser Schrift zurückkommen - Shem berichtet von einer riesigen, von innen heraus leuchtenden, menschlichen Gestalt, die zu ihm und seinem Sohn in die Höhle gekommen war. Diese Gestalt lehrte die beiden, ihren Sinn für das Reine empfänglich zu machen. Als aber nach vielen Jahren die beiden ihre Lehren vollendet hatten und die Höhle verlassen wollten, wurden sie von derselben Gestalt wieder heimgesucht. Diese raubte ihnen Seele und Verstand und verlängerte ihr Leben um 500 Jahre." Dr. Keren machte eine kurze Pause und setzte dann mit deutlich leiserer Stimme fort. „In späteren Schriften werden Shem und Ever beschrieben als entstellte, blinde Greise, die von quälenden Schmerzen und Schreckensvisionen in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurden." Er sah kurz zu den Regalen hinüber. „Ich könnte ihnen das Material heraussuchen, aber das könnte länger dauern."

„Nicht nötig.", winkte Lara ab, „Sie meinen wirklich, dass die Figur ein Nephilim gewesen sein könnte?" Sie dachte an Joachim Karel, der sich ihr gegenüber doch recht kultiviert benommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte das aber auch schlichtweg daran gelegen, dass sie eine Frau war.

„Abrahams Söhne waren fromm. Gott oder ein Engel hätte ihnen entweder die Gabe des Empfangens gegeben, ohne dafür eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen – oder er hätte es gar nicht getan."

„Erzählen Sie mir mehr über diese Gabe.", bat sie.

„Ever berichtet von bunten Gesteinen, funkelnden Scheiben, mächtigen Zahnrädern und Sternenkonstellationen, die er vor seinem geistigen Auge sieht. Mit jedem Mal erscheint ihm diese Vision immer größer und deutlicher. Am Ende sieht er, wie die ganzen Elemente in bestimmten Bahnen umeinander her schweben und sich dann zu einer Einheit verschmelzen."

„Und dann?"

Der Mann blätterte mehrere Seiten weiter, „Hier beschreibt er, wie seine Seele aus seinem Körper schwebt und sich in die Lüfte erhebt. Über die Sphären des Himmels hinaus ins Universum, wo er dem En-Soph gegenübersteht. Es reinigt ihn und erfüllt ihn mit einer übernatürlichen Kraft." Dr. Kerens Stirn legte sich in Falten, während er halblaut den hebräischen Text entzifferte, „_Und am Ende des siebten Tages sprach En-Soph zu mir: Es ist Zeit, zu deinen Brüdern zurückzukehren, Adam Kadmon. Finde das Amulett, das du gesehen hast, auf Erden und rufe mich an durch ein Kind Jezirahs."_

„Wer ist Jezirah?", unterbrach ihn Lara.

„Jezirah ist die Welt der Schöpfung. Es ist das Reich der Engel.", erklärte der Museumsleiter und fuhr im Text fort, „- _durch ein Kind Jezirahs. Dann wirst du vollkommen sein. Und es entzog mir das Licht, das es mir verliehen hatte und es gab mir zwei Engel als Begleiter aus dem himmlischen Jerusalem und es ließ mich in die Höhle zurückkehren, wo mein Vater über meinem Körper wachte._" Keren blickte auf. „Evers Erzählung endet hier."

„Ganz ohne Floskeln zum Abschluss, ohne Moral.", bemerkte sie. „Ein zu abruptes Ende für ein so bedeutendes Werk, finden Sie nicht?", bemerkte Lara. „Als ob er gezwungen war, es schnell fertig zu schreiben."

„Da haben Sie recht." Behutsam klappte Dr. Keren den Ordner zu. „Auch was dieses Amulett aus seiner Vision bedeuten soll, haben wir uns lange gefragt. Vielleicht ein Sinnbild für irgendetwas."

_Ein Engel und ein Amulett._ Der Blick der Britin war starr auf das Etikett mit der Archivnummer gerichtet, während sie in Gedanken nach Parallelen suchte.

„Es ist schon seltsam, dass gerade ein Amulett und nicht der Glaube Vollendung versprechen soll.", wiederholte er, „Wir haben lange Zeit mit Recherchen danach verbracht, aber leider ohne Erfolg -"

Abrupt sah Lara auf. _Ja, ein Amulett, das durch einen Engel Vollendung verspricht. Wie Eckhardts geschmiedete Sanglyphe, die durch einen Schläfer-Nephilim in gewisser Weise das Gleiche verspricht. _

Der Museumsleiter setzte seinen Monolog aus technischen Details fort, doch Laras Gedanken kreisten nun längst um den Brief an Kurtis' Vater und den zwei gestohlenen Medaillons, die möglicherweise Elemente des Amuletts aus Evers Vision waren. Die Verbindung zwischen ihrem Auftrag und Kurtis' Ermittlungen schien der Archäologin zum Greifen nahe. Es war ein aufregendes Gefühl.

Anstandshalber ließ sie Dr. Keren zu Ende vortragen und bedankte sich für die Sichtung. Der Direktor kehrte mit Lara ins Foyer des gut besuchten Museums zurück und bat sie eindringlich, sich zu melden, sobald neue Fragen auftreten würden. Die Britin verabschiedete sich dankend und trat zügig den Weg zurück zu Dr. Andrews Haus an. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, die Lux Veritatis-Stätte hier in Jerusalem zu betreten und hoffentlich eine Bestätigung ihrer Theorie zu bekommen.

* * *

Gerade noch bevor das heftige Sommergewitter wie ein Wasserfall auf die Stadt heruntergekommen war, hatte Kurtis es zurück zur Wohnung von Dr. Andrews geschafft. Er war in seinen Untersuchungen ein Stückchen weitergekommen und hatte sich die Altstadt und vor allem das Plateau des Felsendoms, wo er das Hauptquartier vermutet hatte, der Orientierung halber schon einmal vorab angesehen. Er verschwand in die Küche, um sich ein glas Wasser zu besorgen, als er die Klingel hörte. Vorsichtig spähte er durch das Fenster neben der Haustür und öffnete dann mit einem bemitleidenden Grinsen die Haustür. Er kippte den Kopf zur Seite und konnte nicht anders, als den Anblick genießen, der sich ihm bot. Lara war von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt. Kleine Wasserbäche rieselten die dunklen Haarsträhnen herunter, die in ihrem Gesicht klebten. Das Wasser sammelte sich an ihrem Kinn und tropfte regelmäßig auf das ursprünglich cremefarbene Top, das jetzt wie eine zweite Haut aussah.

„Hast du geduscht?", lachte er leise.

„Nein, ich war kurz in England.", brummelte sie und stahl sich an ihm vorbei.

„Du hast dir ganz schön lange Zeit gelassen.", bemerkte er, während sie die durchgeweichten Schuhe auszog, „Hattest du Erfolg?"

Mit beiden Händen strich sie die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn ich richtig liege, hat mein Auftrag sogar unmittelbar mit deinen verschwundenen Amuletten zu tun." Interessiert hob Kurtis die Augenbrauen. Sein Blick folgte der Brünetten, die schnurstracks auf das Bad zumarschierte. Kurz davor drehte sie sich um. „Setzt du bitte Wasser auf?", bat sie. „Ich beeile mich."

Eine heiße Dusche später schlüpfte sie aus dem Bad in die Küche und trat wenige Momente später ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Amerikaner über den Plänen des vorhin besuchten Areals brütete. Er sah kurz auf und folgte den Bewegungen der Britin, die auf dem breiten Wohnzimmersofa Platz nahm und sich hinter dem Rücken ein Kissen zurechtrückte. Es war seltsam, die Archäologin ohne funktionelle Kleidung, in einem viel zu großen Bademantel, frottierten Haaren auf den Schultern und einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in den Händen zu sehen. Sie wirkte so zierlich und feminin – so gar nicht wie die zähe Lara Croft, die es, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, mit jedem doppelt so großen Biest aufnehmen konnte. So, wie sie in wenigen Metern Entfernung von Kurtis saß, weckte sie in ihm sofort einen gewissen Beschützerinstinkt. Er wunderte sich kurz, ob sie das beabsichtigte, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort.

„Also, was genau verbindet unsere Geschichten?", räusperte er sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ein wenig zu lange gestarrt hatte.

Mit einem dezenten, wissenden Lächeln pustete sie in ihre Tasse, nahm einen zögerlichen Schluck und erzählte dem Amerikaner von dem Treffen mit dem Museumsleiter.

Es wunderte Kurtis, dass ihn Nichts mehr wunderte. Er schaute zum Fenster heraus und stellte fest, dass der Platzregen bereits aufgehört hatte. „Eckhardt reloaded. War ja klar.", schlussfolgerte er seufzend und griff nach einer Zigarettenschachtel auf dem Tisch. „Aber diesmal bringen wir die Sache endgültig zuende!"

Lara warf dem Päckchen in seiner Hand einen missbilligenden Blick zu, stellte ihre Tasse ab und rieb sich den Nacken. „Wo hast du dich eigentlich rumgetrieben, bevor ich zurückgekommen bin?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.

„Was, woher-?", gab er etwas irritiert zurück.

„Deine Schuhe.", zwinkerte sie und nickte in deren Richtung. „Sie waren heute Morgen noch nicht so staubig."

„Ich habe mir mal die Route von unserem, sagen wir, _Touristenausflug_ angesehen.", sagte er und winkte die Abenteurerin zu sich. Er legte die Zigaretten beiseite, zog einen Plan der Jerusalemer Altstadt heraus und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Ein Spaziergang am Felsendom. Ausgezeichnet!"

„Um genau zu sein, _unter_ dem Felsendom. Dieser gesamte Bereich -", mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er den fast rechteckigen Platz nach, „soll auf dem Fundament eines riesigen Tempelkomplexes stehen."

„Der legendäre Tempel von Salomo.", nickte Lara, schob die Pläne und die Zigarettenschachtel etwas weg und setzte sich halb auf den Tisch.

„König Balduin II soll den Templern einen Teil dieses Bereichs als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung gestellt haben – eine Marienbasilika, wie es heißt." Der Amerikaner deutete auf das längliche Gebäude südlich des Felsendoms.

„Unter der Al-Aqsa-Moschee?"

Der Amerikaner schüttelte den Kopf. „_Die_ Al-Aqsa-Moschee. Die Kreuzritter hatten sie im 11. Jahrhundert zu einer Kirche umfunktioniert. Aber es dauerte keine hundert Jahre, bis Saladin Jerusalem zurückeroberte und schnell alles entfernte, was nach Christentum aussah. Er machte sie wieder zur Moschee. Das Gebäude an sich blieb unverändert, aber die Templer hatten sich in der kurzen Zeit auch unterirdisch schon richtig ausgetobt."

_Katakomben_. Laras Augen leuchteten auf.

„Der Begründer unseres Ordens war die rechte Hand des Tempelmeisters Otto von Saint-Amand. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass wir durch ihn auch zum Lux Veritatis-Hauptquartier gelangen. Es muss sich irgendwo in der Krypta befinden."

Kurtis streckte die Hand aus, um nach den Zigaretten hinter Lara zu greifen. Plötzlich legte sich ihre Hand auf seine. Das Gefühl eines winzigen Stromschlags durchzuckte ihn und er hielt inne; ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen langen Moment. Dann hoben sich Laras Mundwinkel. „Das ist meine Spezialität, Kurtis.", säuselte sie.

Der Amerikaner war völlig perplex. Er wollte irgendwie reagieren, doch bevor er das konnte, war die hübsche Frau schon aufgestanden. Wie in Zeitlupe registrierte er die flüssige Bewegung ihrer Hüften, bis sie wieder im Bad verschwunden war, um sich die Haare trocken zu fönen. Er begriff nicht, wie sie das fertig bringen konnte. Gut, er war ein Mann und sie eine, zugegeben, sehr attraktive Frau. Nach ihrem Aufeinandertreffen im Strahov'schen Hochsicherheitstrakt in Prag war das schon das zweite Mal, dass sie ihn mit einer einfachen Berührung sprachlos gemacht hatte. Er war vorgewarnt gewesen.

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf, sammelte auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer ein kleines, silberfarbenes Handy von einem niedrigen Schrank auf und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, wo Lara neben der Dusche stand und die Haare gerade kopfüber trocknete.

„Übrigens hast du einen Stalker.", sagte er leise, während ihm auffiel, wie schmal ihre Fußknöchel waren.

Sie schaltete den Fön aus und warf die Haare elegant nach hinten. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast einen Stalker.", wiederholte er.

„Ach, Kurtis.", lachte sie. „Ich empfinde dich doch schon lange nicht mehr als einen Stalker."

Er hob die Augenbraue. „Verdammt.", grinste er. „Und was ist mit diesem Chase, der heute gefühlte fünfzig Mal versucht hat, dich zu erreichen?"

Sie sah Kurtis fragend an, wunderte sich, woher er überhaupt von ihm wusste. Dann entdeckte sie ihr Handy in seiner Hand. „Oh!", entfuhr es ihr. Sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie es in der Wohnung liegengelassen hatte.

„Nach dem fünften Mal hab ich es lautlos gestellt.", zuckte der Lux Veritatis die Schultern und gab ihr das Gerät.

„Danke.", nickte sie, „Lass mich das schnell klären und dann kann's schon losgehen."

* * *


	15. 15 Archäologischer Park, Jerusalem

**15. Archäologischer Park, Jerusalem.**

Es war später Nachmittag, als die beiden Abenteurer eine Anhöhe erreichten, von der aus sie den archäologischen Park überschauen konnten. Dieser Bereich befand sich an der Außenseite des Tempelberg-Areals und erstreckte sich weit über die Südwestecke der hohen Umfriedungsmauer des Plateaus. Hoch über der Mauer reflektierte die dunkelblaue Kuppel der Al-Aqsa-Moschee die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

Lara blieb stehen. Ihr Blick wurde weicher und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich dezent. Eine Ausgrabungsstelle mitten in der Stadt. Für die einen war das eine mehr oder weniger gleichmäßige Anhäufung verwitterter und beschädigter Steinblöcke; Lara hingegen war regelrecht ergriffen von den Ehrfurcht heischenden Überresten der einstigen Salomonischen Tempel. Ordentlich gelegte, mit Relingen umsäumte Pfade und stählerne Treppen strukturierten die unterschiedlich terrassierte Anlage für die Masse an täglichen Besuchern. Jetzt allerdings wanderte nur noch eine Handvoll Touristen herum, zugegeben, älteren Alters.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. _Manchmal frage ich mich, was für ein Hobby _ich_ mir zulegen werde, wenn ich in _ihrem_ Alter bin_.

„Siehst du das Häuschen da drüben?", riss Kurtis sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er zeigte auf eine Stelle nahe der Südmauer.

Ein kleiner Schuppen, vielleicht drei mal so groß wie ein Toilettenhäuschen, wenn auch etwas höher, schien in keiner Weise in das Gelände hineinzupassen. Er war der farblichen Umgebung angeglichen und glänzte dabei metallen. Lara zückte ihr Fernglas.

Über der geschlossenen Tür erspähte sie einen massiven Rahmen, der eine elektronische Sicherung zu beinhalten schien. Lara schwenkte zur Metallplakette daneben und zoomte heran. „Das muss es sein. _Zum Schachtsystem_", las sie halblaut, „_Führungen täglich zur vollen Stunde._ Und die letzte ist seit einer Stunde vorbei."

„Die kann ich übernehmen." Kurtis wandte seinen Blick in Richtung des Tickethäuschens, das nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand. Eine ältere Dame war hinter ihrer Glasscheibe in eine Zeitung vertieft und wartete offenbar auf das Ende ihres Arbeitstages. „Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass wir noch Tickets kriegen können, wenn sie um fünf schließen – also in zehn Minuten. Wir sollten uns beeilen, hineinzukommen, bevor sie den Alarm einschalten."

Lara nickte, ohne ihren Blick von den Ruinen abzuwenden. Die archäologische Grube war überall von einer hohen, spiegelglatten Glaswand umgeben, die nicht auf die Schnelle zu passieren sein würde. „Das sind überall schätzungsweise zwischen vier und sechs Meter.", sagte sie. „Das dürfte mit meinem Magnethaken zu überbrücken sein."

„Warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert geht!", lachte der Amerikaner. „Das ist doch gar kein Problem." Lara sah ihn prüfend an. Sie fragte sich, was er vor hatte.

Wenige Momente später standen die beiden Abenteurer vor der Glasmauer. Sie sahen sich um und vergewisserten sich, dass sie keinen zufälligen Blicken ausgesetzt waren. Dann ging Kurtis leicht in die Hocke und verschränkte die Finger, sodass sich eine Trittfläche ergab, die er seiner Partnerin anbot.

„Komm, Lara, ich bring dich da rüber. Wie vor ein paar Jahren im Strahov. Erinnerst du dich?"

Und wie sie das tat. In Paris und in Prag kannte sie ihn hochgerechnet gerade einmal eine Stunde lang, doch war diese Zeit die überraschendste und intensivste, die sie mit jemandem verbracht hatte, der nicht auf ihrer Todesliste stand. Die Wahrheit war, dass nicht nur Kurtis verwundert war, als Lara ihm im Hochsicherheitstrakt ihr Vertrauen zusprach. Sie war über ihr eigenes Verhalten mindestens genauso irritiert.

Kaum hatte die Britin die Räuberleiter betreten und sich mit dem hinteren Fuß vom Boden abgestoßen, wurde sie von einem kräftigen Energiestoß erfasst, der sie in die Luft und über die Sicherheitsmauer katapultierte. Und bevor sie sich Gedanken über die Abfederung auf der Erde machen konnte, spürte sie, dass der Lux Veritatis ebenso geschickt ihren Fall bremste. Leise und leicht wie eine Feder landete sie auf einer Stahlplattform entlang der Grubenwand. Sie sah hinauf, nickte, dass alles in Ordnung war und beobachtete, wie Kurtis nahezu auf gleiche Weise direkt neben ihr aufkam.

„Irgendwann möchte ich, dass du mir das beibringst.", lächelte sie.

Elegant schwang sich Lara über die Reling, ließ sich an der Kante herunterhängen und schließlich fast geräuschlos auf den Boden der Ausgrabungsstätte fallen. Als auch Kurtis neben ihr aufkam, ertönte eine Durchsage in drei Sprachen durch die Lautsprecher. _Der archäologische Park wird in Kürze geschlossen. Wir bitten alle Besucher, sich zum Ausgang zu begeben_.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie zu dem Schachthäuschen. Kurtis marschierte auf die Tür zu und drückte die Klinke herunter, doch es war abgeschlossen. Der Amerikaner fluchte leise vor sich hin. Er schlug mit dem Handballen an die Stelle, wo er die Scharniere vermutete und drückte mit der Schulter kräftig gegen die Tür, doch es half nichts.

„Hey, hör' auf, Kurtis. Du brauchst deine Schulter noch." Lara legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Das ist ein einfaches Schloss, lass mich mal ran."

Kurtis machte eine gleichgültige Bewegung. „Na bitte, wenn du meinst!"

Er drehte sich um und blickte umher. Plötzlich vernahm er Stimmen, die jeden Moment ihre Besitzer nach sich ziehen mussten.

„Lara!", rief er in unterdrücktem Flüstern. „Ich will dich ja nicht hetzen, aber ich fürchte, wir bekommen gleich Gesellschaft!" Tatsächlich bogen dann auch zwei einheitlich gekleidete Männer um die Ecke, die sich nach verbliebenen Besuchern umsahen. Kurtis schlich zu Lara zurück und staunte nicht schlecht, als das Schloss, vor dem sie kniete, tatsächlich aufsprang und sie zwei dünne Metalldrähte in ihrem Rucksack verstaute.

Die Stimmen waren nun auch für Lara vernehmbar. Sie drückte die Tür weiter auf und winkte Kurtis hastig hinein.

„Komm, schnell!"

Eine gerade und tief hinunterreichende Treppe bot sich ihnen. Selbst wenn die Abenteurer gesprintet wären, sie hätten niemals geschafft, unten anzukommen, bevor die Kontrolleure die Tür erreicht hätten. Und diese waren im Anmarsch. Die stets lauter werdenden Schritte zeugten davon.

Lara und Kurtis schauten umher, sahen hoch zur Decke und hatten offenbar zur gleichen Zeit denselben Gedanken. Das Häuschen war eng und hoch genug, um an den gegenüberliegenden Wänden hinaufzuklettern und sich über der Tür an der Decke festzuklemmen. Kaum waren beide oben angekraxelt, schwang auch schon die Tür auf.

Ein Mann von gewöhnlicher Statur trat einen Schritt hinein. Ein Logo des archäologischen Parks haftete an seiner Schulter und wie bei so gut wie allen Angestellten des öffentlichen Bereichs in Israel hing um seine Hüften ein Pistolengurt. Er schaute die Treppe herunter und rief etwas in den Schacht herab. Seine laute Stimme brach sich an den kahlen Wänden und kehrte, wie durch ein Megafon mehrfach verstärkt aus der Tiefe wieder zurück. In diesem Moment spürte Lara, dass sie es nicht mehr lange in dieser horizontalen Position aushalten würde. Sie hielt ihren Körper mit bloßer Muskelarbeit zwischen den glatten Wänden gespannt. Mit aller Kraft spannte sie ihre Gliedmaßen abermals an. Sie wünschte sich nur noch, dass die Zeit schneller verstreichen möge.

Der Kontrolleur rief seinem Kollegen etwas zu und erhielt eine Antwort aus der Ferne. Er schnaufte, zuckte mit den Achseln, warf einen letzten Blick herunter und kehrte schließlich um.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Lara riss die Augen weit auf. Ihr Arm sackte ein, sie rutschte. Doch bevor sie den Boden erreichte, durchfuhr sie ein kräftiger Ruck. Reflexartig hatte Kurtis, der scheinbar stabiler zwischen den Wänden hing, fest nach ihrem Unterarm gepackt und hinderte sie so am Fall. Laras Herz raste. Sie wagte nicht zu atmen. Wenn der Kontrolleur jetzt noch einmal hineinkam, würde sie ein Problem haben, das womöglich nicht auf die feine englische Art zu beseitigen gewesen wäre. Hatte sie ihre .9mm entsichert?

Die Sekunden streckten sich wie eine Ewigkeit. Die Archäologin versuchte, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen, während der überstrapazierte, ausgestreckte Arm, an dem sie herabhing, sich allmählich taub anzufühlen begann. Und plötzlich war es da, das erlösende Geräusch des Schlüssels, der das Schloss von außen verriegelte. Die Schritte des Kontrolleurs wurden leiser und Lara wagte es, den angehaltenen Atem aus ihrer Lunge entweichen zu lassen. Sie sah zu Kurtis hinauf. Sie war ihm sehr dankbar.

Der Amerikaner lockerte den Griff um ihren Arm, ohne sie fallen zu lassen und ließ sie behutsam auf den Boden herab.

„Danke."

„Kein Ding.", entgegnete Kurtis selbstverständlich. „Und nun nach Ihnen, Miss Croft."

Die Treppe führte noch viel tiefer in den Schacht herunter, als gedacht. Die Zentralbeleuchtung an der Decke war ausgeschaltet. In unregelmäßigen Abständen leuchteten an den Wänden schwach kleine Lämpchen, wie sie oft in U-Bahn-Schächten eingesetzt werden. Mit eingeschalteter Lampe an Laras Schulter bewältigten sie den Gang und fanden sich unten in einem breiten Raum wieder. In seiner Mitte stand eine große Anzeigetafel mit eingravierten Grundriss des Tunnelsystems. Ein roter Pfeil markierte ihren Standort. Der Schacht, in dem sich die beiden befanden, war nur einer von vielen, die Jerusalem unterirdisch durchzogen. Er war viel kürzer als übrigen und führte direkt an der Südmauer entlang, was ihm die kürzeste Entfernung zur Al-Aqsa-Moschee einbrachte.

Sie verließen den Raum und betraten einen tonnengewölbten Tunnel. Der Boden war mit Plexiglasplatten bedeckt. Ungefähr zwei Meter darunter erleuchteten fluoreszierende Lichtröhren den Grund.

_Überaus geschickt inszeniert._ „Das könnte ein Wasserschacht gewesen sein.", überlegte Lara, „Sonst hätte man ihn nicht so tief gegraben."

„Wobei eine begehbare Fläche fehlt. Und dennoch hat man die Wände nach römischem Vorbild verstärkt."

„Richtig, aber wir sind hier rund 60 Meter unter der Erde, von Einsturzgefahr kann also keine Rede sein. Entweder ist das hier einfach das überflüssige Ergebnis von typisch römischem Repräsentationsdenken–"

„–oder aber über uns befinden sich noch andere Schächte.", vollendete Kurtis den Gedanken.

„Exakt."

Nach einem kurvigen Verlauf erreichten die Abenteurer bald den Abschnitt, der parallel zur Mauer verlief. Die großen, rauen Fundamentblöcke hoben sich vom schmaleren und regelmäßigen Steinraster der Gewölbe deutlich ab und erinnerten stark an die verwitterten Kalksteinblöcke der ägyptischen Pyramiden. Im hinteren Drittel des Tunnels lehnten einige lange Holzplanken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Lara ging auf sie zu und kippte sie ein Stück nach vorne, um dahinter zu schauen. „Na, was haben wir denn hier!", lachte sie auf.

„Was hast du gefunden?", fragte Kurtis, während er näher trat. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hinter den Brettern befand sich ein schmaler Durchgangsbereich. Ein rotes, leicht durchhängendes Abgrenzungsband mit der Aufschrift _‚Zutritt nur für Befugte' _hing schief darin. „Das ist wohl die primitivste Absperrung, die ich jemals gesehen habe."

Schnell waren die Bretter beiseitegeschoben und die Abenteurer im Gang verschwunden, an dessen Ende eine Wendeltreppe in der Tat hinaufführte. Der Tunnel, der sie oben erwartete, war völlig anders strukturiert. Die Steine der Wand waren in einem äußerst regelmäßigen Netzraster gelegt.

„Na das sieht mir noch viel mehr nach dem Tunnelstil der Templer aus.", stellte Kurtis fest, „Das hier hat nichts mehr mit befestigten vorbiblischen Schächten zu tun."

Die archäologischen Arbeiten waren hier offenbar noch in vollem Gange: Der sandig-staubige Boden war von keiner Schutzschicht bedeckt. Hier und da standen Standstrahler mit teils losen, teils eingesteckten Kabeln. Handliche Kisten waren nebeneinander und übereinander gestapelt. Es wimmelte nur so von Mess- und Putzwerkzeugen und einer Menge von Gegenständen, die zur Grundausstattung von Archäologen gehörten.

Kurtis rümpfte die Nase und stieß ein missbilligendes Geräusch aus.

Lara sah ihn an. „Was ist denn los?"

„Riechst du das denn nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich, das ist ein gutes Zeichen!" Der durchdringende, modrige Geruch störte die Britin nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, es weckte vertraute Gefühle und die Vorfreude auf unbekanntes Terrain.

Ein Loch, das typisch für unwissenschaftliche Methoden war, klaffte in der Wand direkt vor ihnen.

„Grabräuber.", seufzte Lara. _Dilettanten_.

Sie kletterten hindurch und durchschritten fast gebückt eine äußerst enge Passage von rund fünf Metern Länge, die von bereits bekannten, rauen Steinblöcken gerahmt war.

„Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir gerade die Mauer zum Tempelberg durchqueren.", sagte Kurtis.

„Allerdings!"

Der Gestank von Tod und Verwesung war nun kaum noch erträglich. Sie stiegen zwei Stufen in einen etwas breiteren Gang herunter. Ein Bodenmosaik aus Glassteinchen reflektierte den Schein von Laras Schulterlampe. _Zwei Ritter auf einem Pferd. _Die Abenteurer standen vor den Katakomben der Tempelritter.

Die unbemalten Wände des zentralen Ganges waren in römischem Stil strukturiert: vier rechteckige, übereinanderliegende Nischen wechselten sich ab mit Arkosolien – deutlich größeren Gräbern mit bogenförmigem Oberteil. Keine der Aushöhlungen war leer. Die Leichentücher der Verstorbenen hatten sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte zersetzt und ließen die Gebeine ungeschützt auf den Steinflächen liegen. Lara nahm eine der Nischen genaue unter die Lupe. Ein Name war dort in den Stein geritzt.

„_Thomas von Chablis_. Unterscheidet sich im Grunde nicht von–", sie beugte sich zur Nische darunter und las die Inschrift, „_Guido d'Agusano_. Keine Grabbeigaben, nichts, was auf eine bestimmte Stellung innerhalb der Gesellschaft schließen lassen könnte." Sie erhob sich.

„Ja, es sind alles fromme Brüder Christi und des salomonischen Tempels.", sagte Kurtis, als sie zusammen den Gang heruntergingen. „Aber ich glaube, hier suchen wir vergebens. Arnaud de Sancerre war zwar kein Tempelmeister, aber er muss gewisse Privilegien gehabt haben. Und er war schließlich unser Ordensvater! Vielleicht wurde er gerade nicht wie ein Tempelmeister bestattet, aber doch bestimmt nicht so wie Tommy da hinten." Er deutete in Richtung des zurückgelassenen Skeletts in der Nische.

„Was weißt du noch über ihn?"

„Tommy?", fragte Kurtis mit gespieltem Ernst. „Man munkelt, er soll Gewichtsprobleme gehabt haben–"

„de Sancerre!", rollte Lara die Augen. Dabei konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Die Templer beschreiben ihn als Lehrling und den treuesten Anhänger des Tempelmeisters Otto von Saint-Amand. Später, in den Zeiten der Templerverfolgung behauptet die Kirche sogar, er sei dessen illegaler Sohn gewesen, von der Hure Babylon geboren. Es heißt, de Sancerre soll gerade mal zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt gewesen sein, als er den Lux Veritatis-Orden gründete. Die Tempelmeister hielten sich nicht lange an ihren Posten – die meisten wurden nach vier-fünf Jahren entweder umgebracht oder mussten abdanken. Nach Saint-Amand überlebte de Sancerre auch die folgenden sieben Tempelmeister. Es heißt, dass er dafür gesorgt haben soll, dass sie alle an einem Ort bestattet wurden."

„Viele Tempelmeister starben aber doch in muslimischen Kerkern.", wand Lara ein, „Ihre Leichen wurden wie Trophäen präsentiert, Saladin hätte sie niemals freigegeben."

„Jedenfalls bestimmt nicht freiwillig.", stimme er zu.

„Und wo soll dieses Grab sein? Hier, in den Katakomben?"

„Möglich wäre das schon. Aber der Sultan eroberte Jerusalem schon unter dem zweiten Tempelmeister nach Saint-Amand. Ich weiß nicht, ob de Sancerre wirklich das Risiko aufgenommen hätte, entdeckt zu werden. Wenn Saladin von diesen Katakomben gewusst hätte, er hätte sie vollständig zerstört!"

„Trotzdem, de Sancerre war ein Lux Veritatis, genau wie du."

„Also ich behaupte mal, er war etwas frommer und bibelfester als ich.", lachte Kurtis.

„Mag sein, aber _du_ hast, genau wie er, besondere Fähigkeiten. Und genau wie du, wird _er_ sie auch benutzt haben."

Kurtis zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Am Anfang war unser Orden nicht autonom. Er war zunächst nur verpflichtet, die tiefsten Geheimnisse der Templer zu hüten – und zwar ohne den mentalen Hokuspokus. Die geistige Macht der Lux Veritatis entwickelte sich erst im 14. Jahrhundert, als Hexenverfolgungen und die Mystik ‚in' waren und Eckhardt erstmals in der Geschichte auftauchte."

„Na dann bin ich sehr gespannt, auf was wir noch stoßen werden."

Die Katakomben schlängelten sich durch die Erde wie ein Labyrinth. Unübersichtliche Wege führten teils tiefer in die Erde, teils in Sackgassen, teils in Gänge, die sie zuvor schon passiert hatten oder sie endeten in kleinen Kammern, die als Gruppengräber genutzt wurden.

„So langsam macht mir der Gestank fast nichts mehr aus.", schnaufte der Amerikaner, als sie ein solches Kammergrab betraten. Allerdings unterschied sich dieses von den Vorigen entscheidend: es war nur halb so lang und es war leer.

„Nein.", schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es riecht hier tatsächlich nicht so stark. Etwas stimmt hier nicht.", dachte sie laut, „Der Raum ist eindeutig zu kurz." Die Archäologin trat an die hintere Wand und tastete sie ab.

Kurtis runzelte die Stirn. „Lara, das ist eine gewöhnliche Wand. Man hat den Raum wahrscheinlich später angelegt und dann festgestellt, dass man ihn doch nicht braucht. Sieh mal, er ist noch nicht mal vollständig verputzt."

„Eben, genau das ist komisch." Die Britin winkte ihn zu sich. „Hier, schau mal. Die Wand ist verputzt, obwohl sie noch nicht vollständig geglättet ist. Wenn sie unfertig gewesen wäre, wäre sie entweder glatt und teils verputzt, oder sie wäre gar nicht verputzt."

„Hmm, klingt einleuchtend.", gab Kurtis zu.

„Vielleicht gibt es hier einen Mechanismus." Lara begann, die Wand entlangzugehen und sie abzutasten. Der Lux Veritatis verschränkte die Arme. Schließlich streifte sein Blick den Übergang vom Boden zur Wand. Er kniete sich hin.

„Lara, kann ich etwas Licht haben?" Sie war sofort zur Stelle. „Danke." Mit dem Zeigefinger streifte er ein Stück des staubigen Bindemittels der Steine ab.

„Mörtel?"

Kurtis zerrieb die Substanz mit seinem Daumen. „Nein, das ist kein Mörtel. Das ist bloß feingemahlener Kalk!"

„Ein sehr provisorisches Dichtungsmittel."

„Allerdings. Aber die Fuge macht an dieser Stelle keinen Sinn." Kurtis vollzog ihren Verlauf nach und sah Lara an. „Weißt du, ich glaube, du hattest Recht. Wenn es das ist, was ich denke, dann muss de Sancerre im Ansatz wirklich schon über eine gewisse Willenskraft verfügt haben."

Er stand auf und bat sie, zur Seite zu gehen. Er schloss die Augen, legte eine Hand auf die halbverputzte Wand und konzentrierte sich auf sie. Wie eine dickflüssige Substanz breitete sich seine Wahrnehmung über die gesamte Wandfläche aus, durchdrang die Fugen auf allen vier Seiten der Mauer und schmolz auf ihrer Rückseite wieder zusammen. Die vermeintliche Wand erwies sich als ein riesiger Steinblock, der nur darauf wartete, in den leeren Raum dahinter geschoben zu werden. Kurtis legte nun auch seine zweite Hand auf und ließ unter seinen Handflächen so viel Energie anstauen, bis er sich sicher war, den Block bewegen zu können. Dann trat er einen Schritt vorwärts. Sanft wie ein Luftkissenboot auf dem Wasser glitt die massive Wand glitt über den sandigen Boden hinweg. Immer weiter schob Kurtis den riesigen Block nach hinten, bis sich das Kammergrab auf etwa die gleiche Größe wie die anderen verlängert hatte. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes kam ein Tunnel zum Vorschein. Kurtis brach den Kontakt ab.

„Oh, ein geheimer Gang!", sang er. „Wollen wir?" Er winkte die Archäologin hinzu, als sei das, was er gerade getan hatte, das natürlichste auf der Welt.

Lara fing sich in Gedanken. Das lockere Verhalten, das Kurtis an den Tag legte, stand in dermaßen scharfem Kontrast zu dem mächtigen mystischen Potenzial, das ihm innewohnte, dass sie sich manchmal fragte, ob er real war. Der Amerikaner war für die Britin schlichtweg unergründlich, und das reizte sie – und vielleicht insgeheim sogar etwas mehr, als ihr lieb war.

Durch den Gang gelangten sie in eine große runde Halle. Um eine dünne Steinsäule in der Mitte war ein Kreis von Sarkophagen aufgestellt. Aus jedem Marmordeckel war ein kunstvolles Abbild des Verstorbenen gehauen. Wie steinerne Menschen, die sich nur kurz in ihrer Paraderüstung ausruhten, lagen sie auf den Särgen aufgebahrt. Über einem Kettenhemd trugen sie eine gegürtete Tunika. Ein großes Tatzenkreuz schmückte den Brustbereich. Jeder von ihnen umfasste über dem Bauch ein Kreuzfahrerschwert und an den Fußenden der Sarkophage waren Schilde eingemeißelt.

Kurtis zählte die Sarkophage. „Das sind acht Templer, das ist verrückt!" Kurtis suchte aufgeregt nach den Inschriften. Er strahlte förmlich. „Robert de Sablé, Philipp du Plessis, Gérard de Rideford - das sind die acht Tempelmeister!"

„Arnaud de Toroge - und hier liegt Otto von Saint-Amand!" Seine Begeisterung war sofort auf Lara übergeschwappt.

„Ich würde darauf wetten, dass de Sancerre auch irgendwo in der Nähe liegt! Aber wo?"

Die Abenteurer durchquerten den Raum und nahmen schließlich den Wandkreis in Angriff. In ihn waren mehrere Reliefplatten eingesetzt, die lebensgroße Templerfiguren zeigten. Bei der dritten Figur blieben sie stehen. Die Britin wischte den Staub vom Reliefgrund hinter dem Templer etwas weg.

„Hmm, das ist seltsam. Warum steht dieser Templer vor einer Lilienwand?", wunderte sie sich.

Kurtis runzelte die Stirn. „Das sind keine Lilien. Das sind Akeleiranken." Er kippte den Kopf nach links und betrachtete die Skulptur eingehend. Im Schwertgriff fand er schließlich das münzgroße Symbol, nach dem er gesucht hatte: einen kurzen Pfeil, dessen Schaft in ein Kreuzfahrerschwert mit zwei weiteren Querbalken überging. _Das Siegel der Lux Veritatis._

„Das ist unser Mann.", verkündete Kurtis. Er legte den Daumen auf das Ordenssiegel und sah Lara bedeutungsvoll an. „Was meinst du, haben wir Glück?"

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, es herauszufinden, Mr. Trent.", zwinkerte sie.

Er drückte das Siegel in das Relief und sofort aktivierte sich ein Mechanismus. Die rechte Seite des Reliefs begann langsam, wie eine Tür nach hinten aufzuschwingen, bis ein Durchgang zu einem blendend hellen Saal freigelegt wurde. Das Licht der Wahrheit strahlte sie förmlich an.

Kurtis war von seinen Gefühlen völlig ergriffen. „Ich fasse es nicht!", lachte er. Er packte Lara an der Taille hoch, wirbelte sie einmal herum und setzte sie wieder ab. „Das Hauptquartier! Es ist wirklich hier! Und wir sind nur einen Schritt davon entfernt!"

„Dann sollten wir de Sancerre auf keinen Fall länger warten lassen.", lachte Lara und griff nach seiner Hand. „Komm!"

* * *

„Schau mal, Yotam! Ist die Farbe gut geworden?" Dr. Keren's Frau kam ins Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes und präsentierte die rote Tönung, mit der sie vorhin ihre Haare bearbeitet hatte.

Der ältere Mann blickte liebevoll von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Er erhob sich und begutachtete die deutlich kleinere Frau gründlich von oben. Sie hatte sich hübsch zurechtgemacht und trug ein leichtes, konservatives Kleid.

„Ich finde die Farbe wunderbar. Sie macht dich jünger." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich wieder. „Gehst du denn jetzt schon?"

„Ja, ich fahre gleich los.", lächelte sie. Sie holte Luft, um zum nächsten Satz auszuholen, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Mund stecken. Dr. Keren bemerkte das.

„Wolltest du was sagen, Anat?"

Sie seufzte. „Soll ich nicht doch lieber auf dich warten? Idan nimmt es uns bestimmt nicht übel, wenn wir uns ein wenig verspäten. Außerdem helfen ihm jetzt schon seine Freunde bei den Vorbereitungen. Und wie sieht das denn schließlich aus, wenn seine Eltern getrennt zu seiner Geburtstagsparty erscheinen?"

„Blödsinn!", lächelte der Museumsdirektor, „Unser Sohn ist schon lange kein kleines Kind mehr. Mit dreiundzwanzig macht man sich bestimmt ganz andere Sorgen, als warum sich sein Vater um eine halbe Stunde verspätet. Nein, geh du nur."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du diesen Termin ausgerechnet noch heute vergeben musstest. Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag."

„Du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht getan hätte, wenn es noch bis morgen Zeit gehabt hätte. Ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht lange dauert."

„Bei euch Althistorikern bewegt sich die Zeit doch in ganz anderen Dimensionen! Was habe ich damals nur gedacht, als ich dich geheiratet habe?", stichelte sie. Yotam Keren verschränkte die Finger und lachte leise. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn. „Wir sehen uns später."

* * *


End file.
